Gold Dragon of Fiore
by Isom
Summary: Dragon Prince Rewrite. Betrayed and left for dead. Naruto is resurrected to fulfill an ancient prophecy, seek revenge, and make a new home in a new world. Contains bashing (of course), light blood and swearing, violence throughout, and potentially OP Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here is the updated and changed Chapter 1. You may not notice much, as little has changed, but a few things have, mostly what happened after Naruto died. I felt I might have been a little careless there, my bad. Anyway, here you all are.**

 **Chapter 1: Betrayal and Ascension**

Life sucks.

These words can be taken up by one Naruto Uzumaki as he fought against his best friend at the Valley of the End.

Naruto's life had pretty much sucked ever since he was born. When he was born a massive nine tailed fox attacked and was sealed inside his stomach by the fourth hokage. Sadly, the villagers needed something to vent their anger on. The result was Naruto's tortured childhood. He was given overpriced rotten food to eat, had little to no friends, and was treated like a leper. There were days, specifically his birthday, when people got rowdy. That tends to happen when people get drunk. Thankfully, at that point, Naruto was pretty good at hiding.

In the Ninja Academy Naruto's life didn't improve. He made little to no friends because of his status as a pariah. On top of that the many teachers would sabotage his work so he became known as the class idiot and was the dead last of his year. While some teachers didn't sabotage him the Jinchuuriki thing did work against him by giving him more chakra than the average genin at his age. As a result, Naruto had trouble doing simple techniques like clones, substitutions, and transformations. As a result, he was labeled a lost cause since the teachers didn't want to put in the extra work.

Naruto also had to play the part of an idiot because it helped keep the villagers off his back, especially the shinobi.

Naruto had contemplated leaving, but he couldn't. He had nowhere to go. He had no family to speak of, alive or dead, and he had a feeling that once he stepped foot outside the village, without a guide there would be a massive fox hunt.

He managed to graduate, after three failures, by mastering and A-ranked technique called the shadow clones, which he could use with extreme ease, and beat the tar out of a traitor to the village.

After graduating he was put with the Rookie of the Year, Sasuke Uchiha, and his number one fangirl, Sakura Haruno. Their sensei was Kakashi Hatake, a perverted Jonin who spent most of his time reading smut. Their first test resulted in Naruto being tied to a post even though Sakura did nothing the entire test but hide.

Right away Naruto realized Kakashi was just like the rest of the villagers. He hated him for the Kyuubi and did his best to sabotage Naruto by refusing to train him. He focused all his time on Sasuke training the arrogant emo prince.

He did the same in the Chuunin exams saying Sasuke needed him more because he was fighting a psychopath named Gaara. Naruto in the meantime had to fight Neji Hyuuga, who had no problems nearly killing his own cousin!

With the help of the self-proclaimed super pervert, Jiraiya Naruto learned summoning. He beat Neji and would later beat Gaara by summoning the toad boss, Gamabunta.

Later, Naruto would learn another A-rank technique called the Rasengan and save the life of one Tsunade Senju, who was going to be the fifth hokage.

Despite all this nothing changed. The villagers all passed on Naruto's accomplishments to Sasuke because they didn't want to believe that the demon could actually do something incredible.

Now, Sasuke, who believed Konoha was holding him back, had decided to ditch the village for Orochimaru, one of the village's greatest traitors.

Naruto and some of the other rookies, Shikimaru, Chojui, Kiba and Akamaru, and Neji had all been chosen to retrieve him.

The team had beaten all their opponents with the help of three Suna Shinobi.

Now Naruto stood off against his fellow genin in a fight that would decide.

Sasuke had activated a curse seal he had on his neck and had gone into a second state that turned his skin gray, his hair purple, gave him a black mark on the bridge of his nose, and turned the sclera of his eyes black.

Naruto was currently wrapped up in a cloak given by the use of the Kyuubi's chakra. He had a large fox tail and two large fox-like ears on his head formed by the cloak.

The two glared at each other across the way of the two statues of the valley of the end. Naruto formed a large spiraling ball of chakra in on hand while Sasuke gripped what like a ball of lightning.

The two launched at each other.

" **Rasengan!""**

" **Chidori!"**

The two clashed with a loud bang. A massive black orb formed in the middle of the waterfall and there was a loud explosion.

When the smoke faded it showed Naruto and Sasuke lying down on the ground. Obviously, the fight had taken a lot out of them.

Meanwhile a man in jonin attire with gravity defying silver hair, a headband slanted over one eye and a face mask saw the whole thing. With him was a mall brown pug that had a darker brown snout, ears, he had a blue vest that had a seal on the back and a headband like Naruto's and the silver haired man.

"Well, what do you know?" the pug said in a deep gruff voice that was very deceptive for his cute appearance, "The kid actually won. Well, it looks like you won't need me anymore Kakashi. See you later."

The pug vanished in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi stood up and clenched his fist. He had seen the jutsu Naruto had used. How dare the dead last use one of the two jutus that the yondaime, his sensei used. How dare this demon pervert one of the jutsu that made his sensei famous?

Kakashi walked forward and leaned down next to Sasuke and began to heal him using a medical jutsu that he had copied.

After a moment Sasuke began to stir.

Sasuke rose up with a pained look on his face.

"What happened?" The Uchiha asked.

Then he remembered and turned to glare at the unconscious blonde next to him.

"Easy Sasuke," Kakashi said, as he walked towards Naruto and started to pick him up.

The movement woke Naruto who stirred slightly.

"S-sensei?" Naruto asked, as he saw the familiar hair, "W-What are you doing?"

Kakashi answered, "This is for the best Naruto. Sasuke is going to kill you and rid the world of the Kyuubi. At the same time. He is going to gain the next phase of his Sharingan, the Mangekyo, and return to Konoha."

Naruto's eyes widened, "You can't be serious!"

Kakashi simply lifted Naruto up and said, "Oh, I am. And I'm sure the Godaime will give him some leeway when she hears of how he had to kill you because you had lost control of the Kyuubi's chakra and went on a rampage."

Naruto tried to get away from Kakashi, only to feel a seal get pressed onto his back. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra stop healing him and the pain returned from his shoulder wound. Sasuke, having heard Kakashi's words, smirked. With this he would be able to get one step closer to avenging his clan. Not only that, but he couldn't let it get out that the dead last had defeated him. Naruto was at the bottom of the totem pole for a reason.

The sound of chirping birds reached Naruto's ears as he saw the **Chidori** active on Sasuke's hand.

The Uchiha had that same infuriating smirk on his face.

"You should be happy dobe," Sasuke said, "With your death, you will be helping me get one step closer to being able to kill my brother. You should be glad you'll be of use to a great clan such as mine!"

With that Sasuke pulled the attack back and shoved it through Naruto's chest. The whiskered blonde coughed up blood as the attack shredded his lung and nicked his heart, causing it to bleed.

Sasuke had a triumphant grin on his face. It fell when he realized something. He didn't feel any stronger. He didn't feel any rush of strength, nor did his Sharingan feel changed. What happened? He was supposed to get stronger with Naruto's death. That's what Kakashi just said.

Naruto's pained chuckling reached his ears.

Sasuke glared at Naruto who was just laughing.

"You actually think…I thought you were my friend?" Naruto rasped, "An arrogant prick like you? I tolerated you Sasuke. When I'm dead you'll gain nothing. You lose."

He then turned to Kakashi and said, "Congrats, sensei. It looks like you are just as much trash as this duck-haired bastard. When you die…I'll be waiting."

With that last word, and a smirk that infuriated Kakashi, the light left Naruto's eyes. The young ninja had died.

Sasuke growled in anger as he was denied the power he so rightly deserved. It was necessary to end his brother and finally avenge his clan. The boy went through hand signs and yelled, **"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"**

Sasuke only released a few sparks as he found that he had too little chakra left after the battle. The strain of using the level 2 curse seal hitting him like a runaway cabbage cart. The boy then pitched over and fell right next to the now dead blond.

Kakashi sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blank scroll. He removed the suppression seal he placed on hi, before sealing away Naruto's body in it and sheathed it on his belt. While he hated doing so, he didn't want to risk Orochimaru getting his scaly mitts on Naruto's body, especially if any of the Kyuubi's chakra was still left in Naruto's body.

He then picked up Sasuke and headed back to Konoha. He looked up as clouds began to gather in the sky before rain began to fall. Kakashi looked up, believing that the heavens were crying with joy at the destruction of the nine-tailed beast.

"Finally, you can rest in peace sensei."

Unknowingly, Kakashi and Sasuke's actions had just started Konoha's death clock.

 **In a high plane of existence…**

" **Damn, that silver haired bastard!"**

The image of Naruto being killed and burned was seen in a mirror.

The mirror was on the wall of a very extravagant looking room. In the room were several individuals.

The one who yelled was a woman with long red hair and purple eyes wearing jonin garb. Though you couldn't tell her eyes were purple because she had an epic scary face on as she radiated crimson energy while her hair waved around like octopus tentacles, her face completely shadowed with only round white circles in place of her eyes.

The second was a man with spiky blonde hair with two long sideburns running down the sides of his face. He wore a jonin like attire under a long white trench coat with the words yellow flash written on the back with red flames imprinted on the bottom.

The third was a man long brown hair cut short on top with two locks wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short and his eyes had blue marking around them, which were turned up in the corners. He wore a high-collared, light-colored kimono held closed by a dark sash. On the collar were several magatama decorating it. Under the kimono was a full-bodied suit.

The fourth had short spiky brown hair, with two locks wrapped in bandages and framing either side of his face. He wore a headband with a metal plate replacing the ninja headband only without the symbol. He wore the same outfit as the other man.

The fifth was a tall and pale skinned man with deep wrinkles. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging fin front of his left ear. He had a long beard. He also had two horn-like protrusions on his head. He had purple eyes with a black dot as a pupil and ring like pattern around it and a red marking that in the middle of his forehead. If you looked at his palms you would see a light-colored circle on his right palm, and a dark-colored moon on his left.

The sixth was a tall man with featureless white eyes and hornlike protrusions on his forehead. He had no eyebrows and long light-colored hair with bangs combed to the left, and a single chin-length lock that hung from the right side of his face. He wore a light, full length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama around the collar and dark pants. He had a sword strapped to his left hip and a dark crescent moon on his left palm.

In order they were Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Minato Namikaze, Indra Otsutsuki, Asura Otsutsuki, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, and Hamura Otsutsuki.

As mad as they were…there were three people who seemed angrier.

The first was a woman with beautiful tanned skin. Her tanned skin was a contrast to her long snow-white hair. Her golden eyes were filled with anger. Her curvaceous body was covered by a pure white battle dress with a window cut out that showed off some of her chest and cleavage. Her dress ran down to her ankles her feet were covered with white boots that went up to her calves.

The second was just as curvy as the first. In contrast her skin was pale and hair was pitch black and done up in pigtails. She had bright purple eyes. Her attire consisted of a black corset with dark purple highlights down the center. He lower half was covered by a skirt that went to her knees and was a little loose. Her feet were covered with black boots. In her hands was a black staff with a large double-bladed scythe that had the kanji for hell on one end and the kanji for heaven on the other.

The third woman was also curvy. She had short green hair that went down to her neck. Her eyes were a deep brown color. She wore a deep green top that revealed her cleavage and her midriff. Lower half was covered by tight pants and what looked like hiking boots. Over her top was a brown leather jacket that had the image of vines wrapping around her arms.

In order they were Kami, Shinigami, and Tozi.

" **Damn humans,"** Shinigami said, **"Do they really believe that Naruto is a demon. Do they have such little faith in their leader and my power!?"**

Kami reached out and said, **"Calm down sis. There is no need to go crazy. At least not yet."**

Tozi nodded and said, **"Yes…there are other matters we must focus on."**

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SEALED THE FOX INTO NARUTO! I TOLD YOU!"

The three goddesses turned to see Kushina was tearing into Minato furiously even though she had been doing so since the day that they died.

"I know! I know! I screwed up!" Minato yelled back at his wife, "Don't you think I feel bad enough about what has happened to our child!?"

Kushina yelled, "NO!"

Hagoromo shook his head and asked, "How far the world has fallen. If Tobirama and Hashirama were here no doubt they would weep at how far their beloved village has fallen."

Hamura nodded and said, "I must agree brother. The ninja world has fallen into chaos because of the gift given to them."

Asura crossed his arms and said, "It is truly heart wrenching to see my reincarnation put through such pain."

Indra nodded and said, "Yes, and mine has become so horrible. At least after my defeat I began to mellow out."

Kami walked forward and said, **"All right, I believe we are all in agreement?"**

Everyone looked at the goddess and nodded. Kami reached out and snapped her fingers.

Ashes began to form and rose from the ground. They began to mix together in a small twister before growing bigger and forming a skeleton. After a few more moments muscle and sinew began to form and then skin. Orange cloth began weaving into existence on the body. In a matter of minutes Naruto was back and alive.

"Huh? What the hell?"

Naruto looked at his hands, shocked to be alive. The next thing Naruto knew he was enveloped by a powerful hug and being squeezed like crazy. All Naruto could tell was a lot of red color.

"Oh, Sochi! I missed you so much!"

Naruto then pushed away from the powerful hug, despite the woman's bizarre strength.

Naruto stepped back away from the duo. Then he saw him. The blonde-haired man behind her.

"Uh…Hi?" Minato said awkwardly.

Naruto's look became angry.

"YOU!"

The next thing the dead kage knew he was tackled to the ground. Before he could gain his bearings he found himself being beaten in the face by Naruto furiously.

"YOU BASTARD! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE SUFFERING I HAD TO ENDURE BECAUSE OF YOU? WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ME? WHY?"

Kushina managed to pull the boy off her husband. Naruto was now thrashing around in her arms.

Minato got up off the ground and said, "Okay, I deserved that."

Naruto writhed in Kushina's arms. Tears of anger were running down his cheeks.

He stopped and just started crying.

"Why did you pick me?" Naruto asked.

The older blonde answered, "Because…you're my son."

Naruto froze. There was a brief silence.

Kushina let her son go.

Minato approached slowly.

Naruto then threw out a leg and kicked the man between the legs.

Minato let out a cry of pain as he fell to his knees clutching his injured body.

The other guys in the room all winced at the strike to the balls.

Kushina then wrapped the blonde around the boy's shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"…does that mean…you're my mom?" Naruto asked.

The red haired kunoichi smiled and said, "Yep, Kushina Uzumaki. The red hot-blooded habanero, and second jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, Dattabane."

Naruto blinked and laughed and said, "Wow. Now I know where I get my verbal tic, dattebayo."

The older Uzumaki giggled cutely. As she snuggled Naruto tightly, like she had hoped to do when he was a toddler. She then made the mistake of rubbing Naruto's cheek.

Naruto purred. Kushina pulled back in shock as Naruto looked very embarrassed. She was then hugged him squealing, "Cute!"

Naruto continued to purr in his mother's embrace, though he tried to get out of it, but it was very difficult given Kushina's incredible strength.

The three goddesses smiled and kami said, **"As much as I hate to break up the touching family moment we have business to get to."**

The young ninja looked up at the three women and blushed slightly at how pretty they were.

"Naruto," Kushina said, "may I introduce, Kami, Shinigami, and Tozi, the three goddesses, and the Otsutsuki family, the family of the sage of six paths.

Naruto looked at his mother then the three goddesses and the people who started the ninja world, not that he knew that last one of course.

Naruto looked at them briefly brining in their features as he realized that they were not only telling the truth, but he could feel the incredible power coming off them. He could have sworn he heard a voice in his head say, "holy shit", but he pushed that aside.

Naruto blinked in shock before finally bowing deeply to the three goddesses. Naruto wasn't that big on manner or tact, but even he knew that you shouldn't mess with divine beings.

Kami smiled and said, **"There is no need to bow before us Naruto. We have brought you here for a reason."**

Naruto answered, "What? What reason do you have to talk to me about?"

Kami answered, **"The world…the world has become a dark and desecrated place. The gift of chakra given by the sage of six paths has been abused over the years. Even the person who was supposed to have the power of the six paths has been corrupted. We want you to bring peace to the world."**

Naruto blinked and said, "Peace? What are you talking about? Wait, aren't you three are goddesses? Can't you do something?"

Tozi spoke up and said, **"Unfortunately, ancient laws passed by creatures older than us prevent us from involving ourselves in the world of mortals. We are however, able to choose champions to fight for us on the mortal plane."**

Shinigami nodded and said, **"Yeah, you are the only one. There is another person from your village who has caught the attention of a few of our siblings. I believe his name was Itachi."**

Naruto's eyes widened at the name of the Akatsuki member who he had seen before. He flinched slightly as he remembered the cold, emotionless eyes that the Uchiha clan murderer.

"Are you crazy!?" Naruto yelled, "I may have a grudge against Sasuke…but Itachi!? That guy murdered his entire clan on a whim! Why the hell would he do that?"

Kami stepped back, surprised at the boy's words.

Then she held out her hand. A portal appeared in front of them.

Curious, Naruto approached the portal and was surprised to see a conversation between the Sandaime and a younger Itachi. He heard them speak about how the Uchiha clan was planning a coup. How Itachi had been forced to choose to kill them to prevent it. He could see the regret in Itachi's eyes as he was given the order. Afterwards, it showed Itachi being inducted into the Akatsuki. He saw the tears of anger running down his cheeks and his wail of absolute sorrow.

Naruto blinked in shock. He had no idea. It also meant that Sasuke wasn't even fighting for the right reason. His thoughts turned dark as his mind went back to Kakashi and Sasuke for what they did to him. Killing him for power, and doing so because of some stupid old grudge. It also made Naruto wonder what would happen if Sasuke ever found out the truth.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Kami spoke.

" **There is more than just that, Naruto,"** Tozi said, **"The man you called a grandfather is not the man you knew him to be."**

Naruto looked at the nature goddess with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? The old man was always there to help me when I needed it."

Kami waived her hand again and there was another image shown. It showed the old man talking with his advisors, two people whom the blonde knew hated him. They seemed to be talking about how they should have Naruto as a weapon for their village, nothing new to most. What shocked Naruto telling them that he agreed! How he told everyone in the village his status, because he knew that they would react badly to this information. Ordering certain ANBU to make sure Naruto would be caught in certain bad situations, and others to save him. All so he would have a reason to have some connection to the village. If that wasn't enough to hurt Naruto's image of the old leader, the image rewound a few years to show the four meeting again, and planning the downfall of a country called Uzushio. He saw the younger Sarutobi give orders to sabotage the seals protecting the village, and ignore all calls for help. He saw the village fall, with his mother being lead to Konoha. The image then began to fast forward showing a younger Naruto having special seals placed on his body that would further cripple him, all provided by the bandaged old adviser, Danzo, if he heard right, only to have the seals be burned off by the kyuubi's influence.

The elder ninja present looked upset at the new information, especially Kushina as displayed by her hair rising and waving around like the tails of a certain giant fox. The Otsutsuki siblings looked upset as well.

He was shocked to find out that this was to bring the Kyuubi to Konoha, so they would have a weapon against the other villages.

Naruto fell to his knees in shock. His grandfather figure, the man who laughed at his pranks, and welcomed him into his life with open arms…was a fraud. He didn't see him as a monster, but he only saw him as a weapon and a tool! Naruto felt like his world had just shattered.

The trio gave Naruto a couple of moments to get his head together.

" **Like we said, the world is corrupt. There are other examples, such as your treatment as a child. The bloodline massacre in Kiri, the abuse of the biju to create the jinchuuriki and their abuse. We want this to end. We want to bring true peace to the elemental nations."**

Naruto blinked in shock.

"What did you mean by bring peace? What do you want me to do?"

Kami smiled and said, **"We will bless you with power from all three of us. We have also found someone to teach you. And I mean really teach you, not like the lazy Cyclops or that perverted hermit. Someone to bring you real power."**

Naruto blinked in surprise.

"What do you get in return?" Naruto asked, "I highly doubt that such a great honor would come without a cost."

The three grinned as they looked at each other.

Tozi said, **"Simple boy. First, we want you to destroy Konoha. That village has become a corrupt shadow of its former self. Not just the village, but others who believe themselves above the laws of nature and to be gods in human skin."**

Naruto's thoughts went to Orochimaru when he heard that remark.

The goddess of light answered, **"The world has become a shadow of it's former self. Your ancestor, the sage of six paths, gave chakra to the world in hopes that it would help the world. Instead it has lead to a war stricken world. For you to complete this mission Naruto, you must bring peace to the elemental nations."**

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He was wondering why they were giving him this mission. Narutow as honored, bu the was also nervous as this was a very tall order. Naruto was quiet as he thought, which brought slightly concerned looks from those around him. Naruto then pushed aside his doubts. If they believed that he could do it, then he would give it his all. A steely reserve formed in the boy's eyes.

" **So, what do you think of our offer?"** Shinigami asked, **"Are you willing to accept the job?"**

Naruto was quiet for a minute.

Then he said, "Yeah, on one condition. I get to wipe out Konoha. It's high time that village got what was coming to it."

The three nodded. Kushina and Minato looked at each other. Kushina was happy her son decided to join them and bring down that corrupt village. If not just for his own revenge, but for what they did to his home country and his people.

Minato looked upset slightly at his old village, but he quickly squashed the feeling.

Kami stepped forward and said, **"As Kami I bless you with my power over light. You can heal any wound, physical and mental, revive the dead."**

She leaned down and kissed his left cheek causing him to blush and leaving a white lipstick mark.

Shinigami stepped forward and said, **"As Shinigami I bless you with the power over darkness. You can cause any injury, manipulate the darkness."**

She leaned down and kissed the boy's right cheek leaving a purple lipstick mark.

Tozi then said, **"As Tozi I bless you with the power over nature. You can freely communicate with animals of all kinds and I give you knowledge of every jutsu on earth."**

She leaned down and kissed his forehead leaving a green lipstick mark.

The three marks then glowed brightly as they faded. Naruto then felt a huge rush of power run through is body.

Naruto groaned in pain before taking a few steps back and rubbed his head.

"Oh man," the blonde boy said, "I feel like I just chugged down a huge barrel of energy drinks."

Kushina said, "Come on now gaki. We can start your training tomorrow. For now, though, I'd like to catch up with my son and I think you'd like to meet your other teachers."

With that the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan members and the Okutsuki clan members began to leave.

The three goddesses just stood there and watched.

" **So that's him, huh?"**

The three goddesses turned to see two new figures entered the room.

They were a man and woman.

The man was rather tall, standing over six feet, nearly seven feet. His body was covered with muscle showing he was built for both speed and power. His skin was tanned. He wore a black lined gold vest with a white shirt with a long pair of black pants and combat boots. There were black armguards on his forearms. The man's eyes were gold and reptilian like and on his bared upper arms were patches of what looked like…lizard scales.

The woman looked incredibly young. She had long, wavy blonde hair that reached down to her feet with a single lock pointed upwards, large green eyes, that didn't have and irises, and her build was child-like. She wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest were three diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each of these series were outlined in hot pink. On her head were wing-like adornments around her ears, and small hoop earrings. She also lacked shoes.

Kami smiled and said, **"Yes that is the child of prophecy we told you about."**

The man scoffed and said, **"The little runt didn't seem like much."**

The woman elbowed the man in the gut and said, "Oh, quiet Bahamut. You can see if he is worthy. Give the kid some time to relax and rest. Besides if I remember correctly you value family. Isn't that why you called the dragons back in Earthenland?"

Bahamut muttered something under his breath and said, **"Be quiet Mavis."**

The now identified Mavis giggled and said, "So when will he go to my world? I'd like to see his face when he learns about magic."

Kami answered, **"Eventually. I want him to gain good control of his powers before he starts learning from you Bahamut…no offense."**

Bahamut shrugged and said, **"I understand. My methods can be brutal."**

With that the five figures began to walk away from each other.

 **Meanwhile…**

On a large mountain filled with toads a certain one shifted.

The toad was incredibly large, easily eclipsing a building. He was brown colored with a white belly. He was incredibly wrinkles and his eyes were squinting. He wore a professor's hat with tassels and an orb on top of it. Around its neck was a necklace that had the kanji for oil on it.

This was Gamamaru, the great toad sage.

There were walls lined with scrolls all around this toad.

The toad shifted a he felt something off he reached out with a webbed hand.

He pulled the scroll from the wall and opened it. His squinted eyes widened as he saw the words on the scroll be rewritten.

Gamamaru wheezed slightly and said, **"The prophecy…has changed."**

 **Cut! Okay, people the rewrite has begun. Okay, before we get started I need to get something off my chest. I was not a fan of the ending of Naruto. There I said it. To me it felt like the writer was attempting to appease the fans. In my opinion, I would have been better to kill Obito and Madara, have Sasuke go into hiding for his war crimes, come back to help Naruto when Kaguya woke up** **years** **later because of the war, then redeem himself by dying, taking Kaguya with him. In my opinion that would have been a better ending. That is just my opinion on the ending. I liked everything up until then. I can't fault the writer for a bad ending.**

 **Moving on, this story will be taking a better turn as opposed to the original. I hope you all enjoy it. please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2: Aftermath, and training…**

The village of Konohagakure stood by the gates with baited breath.

Some were waiting for the return of Sasuke Uchiha the last remaining member of one of their strongest clans.

Many of the village had been trying to pamper Sasuke so he would see them in a favorable light and when he rose to the title of clan head he would repay them.

Girls were after him because they believed that one day they would marry Sasuke and live the easy life as they would have a very prominent name.

Two such individuals were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, two diehard Sasuke fangirls.

There were others who were waiting for Naruto to return.

The first was Hinata Hyuuga. a girl who had a huge crush on Naruto since the academy.

The second was Tsunade Senju. The fifth hokage and Naruto's godmother.

The third was Shizune, Tsunade's assistant.

The others waiting for the boy were Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, who had been called in on the mission as back up.

"Where are they?" Sakura asked, "That baka had better keep his promise."

Ino nodded and said, "Yeah. If he has done anything to Sasuke, I'll tear his mind apart."

Off to the side Hinata gave a soft glare at the two. The two were so focused on Sasuke that they didn't seem to care about anything else. Ino should be seeing her two teammates in the hospital. Instead she was here worried about her crush.

Hinata then felt a small amount of shame run through her. She was just as bad as she couldn't even focus on her own training.

Pretty soon people started muttering as they saw Kakashi approaching with Sasuke in his arms…without Naruto.

"Get him to the hospital," Kakashi said, as ANBU approached.

They took Sasuke and ran to the hospital. Ino and Sakura quickly ran after the ANBU, hoping to see their crush.

Tsunade approached Kakashi, a frightened expression on her face.

"Kakashi…where is Naruto?" Tsunade asked, "Where is he damn it?!"

Kakashi, harnessing his acting skills, said, "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but I didn't reach them in time. Sasuke had driven Naruto through with a Chidori. Naruto was dead when I got to them."

The busty kage gained a panicked expression as she said, "No…it can't be."

To drive the point home, Kakshi pulled out the scroll with Naruto's body in it.

Tsunade took the scroll with trembling hands. She knew these kinds of scrolls all too well. She knew that s these were used in times of war to ship the dead back home, to prevent secrets from being found, or for the dead being desecrated.

The blonde closed her eyes as tears began to form. Tsunade found herself clencing her fist as she remembered the deaths of Dan and Nawaki, both killed by the curse of her necklace. At that moment she turned and left, heading for the kage tower in the middle of the village. Shizune quickly ran after her teacher, hoping to comfort her.

Hinata was taking it as badly as Tsuande. She proceeded to go home so no one would have to see her cry.

Other villagers began acting more jovial when they learned that Sasuke had killed Naruto.

Finally, the demon they had all despised was dead. They no longer had to fear the retribution of the Kyuubi.

They all began to vocalize their joy.

Gaara and his siblings felt disgust and sorrow build up. Sorrow for the loss of the boy who had helped to make their damaged family whole again, after their father turned Gaara into a virtually emotionless fighting machine. Anger at the villagers for their disregard for the death of someone, over something that they had no control over.

Beyond that was disgust towards these people for celebrating the return of a traitor. Had it been there village, Sasuke would have dragged Sasuke back in chains and then had him tried for what he did. However, it seemed that they didn't seem to care.

The trio of sand ninja began to leave, heading back home. They would make sure that the wind daimyo would know of how their so-called ally treated their own.

 **Meanwhile on Mount Myoboku…**

"What do you mean the prophecy has changed?"

The shout came from Jiraiya, the toad sage, echoed throughout the chamber Gamamaru was in.

"Yes," the great toad sage said, "The prophecy has changed. It doesn't refer to a child anymore. Now it refers the spawn of a dragon who will bring peace or destruction of the world. It says that with the power of the heavens and with golden fire he will eviscerate all evil with the help of the nine keys."

Jiraiya looked confused at this. What the hell did this prophecy mean? Why do prophecies always have to be so damn cryptic? He dind't know what the heavens meant. Could it mean the sage of six paths, or something else? The gold fire was probably a bloodline, or some ability he had. As for the nine keys, he immediately thought about the tailed beasts. He idly wondered what this would mean for Naruto.

"Jiraiya!"

The white haired super pervert turned to see a toad that far eclipsed his own size, but not as big as Gamamaru.

The toad was orange with blue markings. Bandages were wrapped around his body and left foreleg. He had a necklace with seven large beads on with, with the central and largest one had the kanji for loyalty on it.

It was Gama, the holder of the Toad summoning conract.

"What is it Gama? What's got your armor in a wad?" Jiraiya asked, confused.

Instead of answering the toad took out the summoning scroll.

He laid it down and opened it. Jiraiya looked down at the opened scrolls. He was curious and when he caught sight of Naruto's name. The name that was normally written in red blood had turned black, signifying Naruto's death.

"Oh no," Jiraiya said, "I have to go Gamamaru, tell ma and pa toad I say hi!"

With that Jiraiya vanished in a plume of smoke.

 **Moments later in Konoha…**

Jiraiya appeared in a large blast of smoke. He was treated to the sight of Tsunade chugging down a huge bottle of sake. While this did result in his favorite parts of her moving in a nice fashion, he also knew that Tsunade only drank like this when she was grieving, as he saw her do it when Dan and Nawaki died.

"Tsunade," Jiraiya said getting the woman's attention, "is it true? Is Naruto really gone?"

Tears spilled down the woman's face, and that was the only answer that the old pervert needed. Jiraiya swept her up in a hug and held her tight, hoping to comfort his oldest friend.

"Why?" she asked, "Why does that damn thing keep taking everybody away from me?"

Tsunade sobbed as he continued to hug Jiraiya. She was also trying to keep aware of where his hands were. Luckily, they stayed on her back.

"It's okay, hime," Jiraiya whispered, "Let it out. Let it all out."

She did. All the pain she had bottled up over her brother, Nawaki, her lover, Dan, and now her godson, Naruto.

Tsunade sobbed into her fellow Sannin's shoulder.

"This is all my fault," Tsunade sobbed, "I shouldn't have left. I was so upset over Kushina, I didn't even think of coming back."

Jiraiya said, "It's my fault too. I should have checked on Naruto when I came to give Sarutobi-sensei my updates. I should have been a better godfather. Now I know when I die, Kushina, Minato, and probably Naruto are going to kick my ass into reincarnation."

Despite her upset nature Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle. The image of the three family members beating the living the tar of the old pervert brought her spirits up some.

The pair backed off from each other. There was a brief silence.

"I'm leaving."

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade with a shocked expression.

"What?"

The busty blonde sighed and said, "I'm leaving. I don't have anything tying me to this village anymore. I'll just use my sannin travel rights, and there's nothing those old farts or that old freak Danzo can do to stop me from leaving."

Jiraiya said, "I take it that there is more to this than just Naruto dying.

She turned to the window and said, "Ever since the news of Naruto's death these idiots have been celebrating. This is not the village that my grandfather founded. I can just see him and my grand uncle rolling over in their graves so much that they wear through the wood in their coffins."

Jiraiya nodded and said, "Good luck with that Tsunade. You know how the council will feel about a skilled Shinobi like yourself leaving."

Tsunade scoffed and said, "I'd like to see them try. Like I said, they can't do anything thanks to my rights."

Meanwhile in Konoha's hospital, the Konoha 12, minus Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke were gather in Choji's hospital room.

"Naruto's dead?" Choji asked from his hospital bed. The overweight ninja was hooked up to a heart monitor and a couple of IVs. He tried to move, but his muscles screamed in agony due to the red soldier pill he ate.

"It's hard to believe," Kiba said, wearing bandages on his body as well as his arm in a sling, "he may have been a baka, but hell if he was a tough baka. To be honest, I always had a feeling that Naruto would out live us. The guy was so too stubborn to die."

Kiba had been forced to acknowledge Naruto's growth into a shinobi after the way he defeated him and Neji. His thoughts shifted to Akamaru who was currently at his family's veterinary clinic.

Neji just sat off to the side, thick bandages wrapped around his shoulder where an arrow had pierced his shoulder and stitches on his back where several kunai had pierced his back. His uninjured arm was clenched as he tried to keep himself from getting too angry.

"Troublesome," Shikimaru muttered as he glanced down at his broken finger, the only injury he sustained during this mission.

The others all seemed upset. They may not have held Naruto in high regard, but they couldn't deny that it was upsetting.

Lee felt tears run down his face as he felt anger run through is body. The most youthful Naruto had fallen in battle bringing back the traitor. He swore that he would live on in his friend's name, in the name of the boy who helped save his ninja career.

Suddenly, the door opened and a member of ANBU wearing a wolf mask entered the room.

He looked at the members of the room and said, "For those who are not part of the Uchiha Retrieval mission please leave. We need to talk to the members of the team."

 **In another room…**

Sakura and Ino sat while Sasuke laid in a bed, waiting for him to wake up. Sasuke had immediately been rushed to a hospital room to examine his wounds. Thankfully, to the fangirls anyway, he only had a few broken bones, minor lacerations, and was suffering from some minor chakra exhaustion. While it seemed that the room was vacant other than the

"Damn," Ino said, "Naruto really did a number on him."

Sakura scoffed and said, "Naruto just got lucky. There's no way the dead last of our class could have beaten Sasuke."

Ino nodded and said, "Yeah, you're right. I'm going to get something to drink. You want something?"

Sakura answered, "Water, please."

The Yamanaka heiress walked out the room, closing the door behind her. There was a moment of silence.

" **You are so pathetic,"** a voice rang in Sakura's head.

Sakura sighed and thought, _'I thought I got rid of you. What do you want?'_

Inner Sakura, a second personality that Sakura had, called IS for short, said, **"Why are you even doing this? You're sitting beside the guy who tried to betray your village after your other teammate died!? Are you really that shallow?"**

Sakura thought back, _'I don't have to take this from you.'_

IS responded, **"Well, you got me sister, too bad, so sad. Honestly, I thought that the whole mission to wave country would have been enough to knock you off your high horse, but apparently, you're too cocky to think that you can't be taken down."**

Sakura retorted, _'Oh please. I was the kunoichi of the year and Sasuke was the rookie of the year. We are meant to be. He almost kissed me that one time, and we probably would be dating now if Naruto hadn't kept getting the way by constantly asking me out!"_

IS answered, **"Yeah, and the fact that Sasuke seemed to be acting a little out of the ordinary completely slipped your notice, Ms. Kunoichi of the year. And we both know that you only got that title because of your book smarts, which has gotten you nothing."**

Sakura was about to argue with her, but IS cut her off.

" **And before you start going on about what you've done, let's recap. During the bell test, all you did was run through the forest and fainted when you saw an illusion and when you saw Sasuke buried up to his neck in the dirt. During the wave mission, you just stood by and guarded the bridge builder. If it were for Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto, you probably would have been cut in half by Zabuza and his helper."**

Sakura tried again, but IS refused to let her get a word in.

" **In the forest of death, you had to be saved by Rock Lee, Ino, Choji, and Shikimaru. True you stepped up, but you still had to be saved. You didn't make it to the finals while Naruto and Sasuke did. Then when Gaara attacked you just wound up playing innocent bystander. Now that you think that you've had training from Tsunade that you're actually better?"**

Sakura growled out, forgetting to speak mentally, "I am better."

IS laughed and said, **"Really, because you haven't really done anything exept help at the last second, get saved and pretty much nothing else. Just face it pinkie, you're the dead weight of the team, not Naruto. As for Sasuke, he hasn't even given you so much as a glance, or any girl for that matter. Wake the hell up."**

With that IS went quiet. Sakura growled in anger as he glanced at Sasuke's still sleeping form. She growled as she pushed down her doubts and anger as she focused on the task at hand.

At that moment, Ino walked back in with the water, which Sakura took with a small "thanks" and drank.

 _'It will all work out,'_ Sakura thought, looking at Sasuke with an icy pit forming in her stomach, despite her willing it away, _'Everything will all work out.'_

 **Meanwhile in the Hyuuga complex…**

Since she arrived home, Hinata had been crying in her room on her own. She heard several branch members trying to coax her out of her room, but she told them to leave, in her usual polite manner, and just wanted to be left alone.

Hinata sobbed into her pillow. The boy who could inspire her was gone. The boy she had crushed on for years was gone. She looked back and cursed herself or her weakness. She always watched from afar and never really approached him, her nerves always getting the best of her.

Hinata got up from her bed and walked over to the mirror. She saw herself. She saw the sorrow filled eyes. Her tear stained cheeks flushed from the amount of time she had spent crying. She glanced at the nearby mirror which set on a dresser. Near it, was a picture of her as a toddler, smiling happily, next to her mother, holding the recently born Hanabi, and her father, with a true smile on his face as opposed to the constant serious scowl he usually wore.

' _Kaa-chan…'_ Hinata thought, _'why did you have to go? Father and Hanabi both treat me so coldly. And now…now this. is everything I know going to be taken from me?'_

Hinata's eyes became strong as she thought, _'No…I won't fall into despair. For you…for Naruto-kun…I will become stronger, for him and for you. I've already started working on my own version of the gentle fist. Maybe I can talk to Gai-sensei and Lee about it. Given that they've trained Neji, they might be able to help me.'_

A look of determination that almost rivaled Naruto's filled the child's white eyes as she left the room to find the two members of team 9.

If she was looking at the image of her mother on the picture, she probably would have seen her mother's smile grow slightly.

 **Meanwhile in Amegakure…**

Several figures stood around a large statue.

There were eight of them all of them wearing black cloaks that had red clouds on them.

The first was a male with onyx eyes that had long, pronounced tear-troughs. His hair was jet black and was pulled in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin. The cloak he wore had a high collar. Under the cloak he wore mesh armor with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. On his right ring finger was a red ring with the kanji symbol for vermilion on it. Around his neck was a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems in them. On his hands you could see black nail polish as well as black nail polish on his toes. On his forehead was a konoha headband with a slash mark through the symbol.

This was Itachi Uchiha S-rank missing nin from Konohagakure and slayer of the Uchiha clan.

The man next to him was by far the tallest and he looked kind of strange. His skin was pale blue-grey with small round, white eyes, gill-like facial marking under his eyes, giving him a shark like appearance. If you could see under his attire you'd see actual gills on his shoulders. His teeth were sharp and triangular. His hair was dark blue and spiked up in the shape of a shark fin. On his fingers and toes were dark purple nail polish. There also a sash going around his body holding what looked like a club covered in bandages with a long light-yellow handle with a small skull adorning the bottom of it. On his left ring finger was a yellow ring with the kanji for south. On his forehead was a kirigakure headband with a slash through the symbol.

This was Kisame Hoshigaki, a former member of Kirigakure's Seven Swordsmen and Monster of the Hidden Mist.

Next to him was a medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinct purple eyes. He wore the black cloak with red clouds like the others. Under the cloak he wore pants and sandals. Around his neck was the headband symbol of Yugakure with a slash mark through it. He also had an amulet that had a symbol that looked like an inverted triangle in a circle. On his back was a large triple-bladed scythe with red blades that got smaller from top to bottom, a red shaft with bandages wrapped around the bottom of the long handle, a black cable that connected to the man's arm, going up his cloak sleeve. On his fingers and toes were dark green nail polish and on his left index finger was an orange ring that hand the kanji for three in it.

This was Hidan the Jashin priest.

Next to him was the second tallest of the was tan skinned and he looked like a man in his prime given his muscular build. He wore a white hood and a black ask leaving his green pupils and red sclera eyes wore the black and red cloak and a headband for Takigakure on his forehead with a slash through the symbol. On his fingers and toes he wore dark brown nail polish and on his left middle finger was a dark green ring with a kanji symbol for north in it.

This was Kakuzu.

Next to him was a rather feminine looking man if his long blonde hair was anything to go by. He had slanted blue eyes and his long blond hair was in a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely, with a bang hanging over his left eye. If you could see under that bang you'd see a scope. If you could see the palms of his hands you would see mouths on them. He wore the normal cloak. Under that cloak he wore a belt that had various bags of clay. He wore black nail polish on his fingers and toes and on his right index finger was a teal ring that had the kanji for blue or green in it.

This was Deidara, the mad bomber.

The next figure was by far the shortest of them. He was hunched over with pale skin and a black mask. He wore a straw hat on his head with strips of white cloth covering his face. Unlike the others he didn't wear nail polish or a ring.

This was Sasori of the Red Sand.

Next was the only woman of the group.

She stood realtively tall with blue hair, amber colored eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. In her hair she had a light blue paper flower and a neutral expression on her face. She wore the black cloak like the others and orange nail polish plus the ring on her right middle finger with the kanji for white on it.

This was Konan.

Next to her was by far the strangest of the bunch. One half of him was completely black with a gold eye while the other half was white with light green hair and a golden eye. Around his head was a large plant like mouth like a Venus fly trap.

This was Zetsu…species unknown.

The final member seemed to be their leader.

He was of a respectable height. He had multiple piercings in his ears, nose, and lower lips. He wore the traditional cloak, a strange necklace around his neck, and on his right thumb was a purplish grey ring with the kanji for zero in it. He also had a necklace around his neck. What stuck out about him was his hair and eyes. His hair was orange and spiky. His eyes were purple with a black dot pupil and a ring pattern around it.

This was Pain.

Together they were Akatsuki an organization of missing nin.

"So the nine tails jinchuuriki is dead," Pain said, his emotionless face.

Kisame let out an annoyed huff and said, "Damn, I hoping to get that kid. I wanted to go up against Konoha's odd beast."

Itachi just let out a huff.

"Looks like that little brother of yours is more of pain then we thought, Itachi, ye," Deidara said.

Itachi just gave the mad bomber his usual poker face. Deidara was about to say something else when he was suddenly slapped over the head. A large metal scorpion tail slid back under Sasori's cloak faster than most could perceive but they still saw it.

"Enough," Pain said. Though his voice didn't hold anger the power behind it cause everything to stop.

"It seems our plans are at an end," Pain said.

"Leader-sama, that might not be the case," Zetsu said, speaking in two tones, as he stepped forward.

The leader of Akatsuki turned towards the plant man.

"We all know the bijuu cannot be killed. We just need to wait until the nine tails reforms in a couple of years," the humanoid plant explained.

Kisame groaned and said, "Do we really need to wait nine more years? This is crap."

A small wave of killing intent from Pain shut the man up.

Pain's purple and black ringed eyes held a small amount of annoyance and said, "Fine. Our plan will continue, but delayed."

All members of Akatsuki then proceeded to vanish revealing them to be nothing but holograms. Everyone except for Konan and Pain.

After a brief silence the amber eyed woman said, "This was an unexpected happening."

Pain turned to her and said, "Plans have delays or unexpected issues Konan. Even God has plans that lasted for centuries before they were complete."

Pain then proceeded to walk into the darkness. Konan quickly followed.

 **Meanwhile with Naruto…**

Kushina and Minato had fallen over laughing loudly.

"You mean," Kushina said as she gasped for air, "you painted the Hokage monument in a kill me orange jumpsuit and nobody noticed."

Naruto smiled at this and laughed, "Yep. The only person who caught me was Iruka sensei...I still don't know how he did that."

The two then fell over laughing again.

"Oh man, I would have loved to see that," Minato chuckled, tears running down his face.

Off to the side, the Otsutsuki clan members were laughing maniacally. They had to admit it was hilarious.

Kami, Tozi, and Shinigami all chuckled as they remembered the incident, being all knowing had its advantages sometimes.

It had been about an hour since Naruto arrived.

Since then they had arrived at the place where they were staying.

It was a rather nicely sized manor. There were a few rooms upstairs with enough room for the Namikaze family and the Outsuki family. In the back there was a huge training area, no doubt where Naruto would be spending his time training.

Since then Minato and Kushina were both bonding with their son. It was quite clear that Naruto still held some resentment to Minato, but they could work on that later. They had asked, Naruto about what his adventures as a ninja. From the wave mission to the chuunin exams, the two parents couldn't help, but feel pride at how their son had managed to help so many people. They were annoyed however, when they learned about some of the other ninja of Konoha.

Minato was even more disappointed in Kakashi. The young boy apparently had let that damn sharingan eye of his go to his head, given the over a thousand jutsu thing. Minato shook his head as this was not the boy who he trained. The amount of favoritism shown was disgusting. Hell, it was the very same treatment that lead to Orochimaru!

Kushina was thinking more along the lines of beating the tar out of the silver haired hypocrite.

Another thing that got them was how much the academy had degraded. They were popping arrogant pains left and right. One image was the idea of Kiba Inuzuka. The boy's brash attitude and almost near inability to hold his tongue would lead to troubles for his team if it wasn't taken down. Hopefully Naruto's embarrassing defeat of him brought down his ego some.

They were also appalled at the fangirls being produced in the form of Ino and Sakura. Two girls who dieted, and didn't take any of their training serious unless it involved their crush. It made them wonder how they had survived so long.

They also regaled Naruto with tales of their youth. Telling him about their times in the academy and what they had done when they were his age, as well as a few war stories from the ninja wars. Naruto learned he got his verbal tic from his mother, and, apparently, go this dad's taste in women. That being women with unique features. This made a lot of sense given his crush on Sakura.

The partying mood went down after a while, and Naruto decided it was a good time to move on to a serious subject.

"So," Naruto said, "I've been going through this, but can't figure it out. How exactly am I supposed to bring peace to the world?"

The feeling around the table became serious.

"First of all," Hagoromo said, "We need to approach the major issues. First, you are going to have to take the remaining biju from the elemental nations. The biju have been abused throughout history because of their power and I will not see that happen again. The second will be the destruction of the leaf village and finally the destruction of the Akatsuki."

Naruto blinked and said, "So the Akatsuki have to go huh? What about Itachi?"

Indra answered, "Don't worry Naruto, Itachi will be saved. As for uniting the ninja world…I have a feeling someone may cause it unintentionally."

Kushina then said, "Now, it's starting to get really late. We should get to sleep. We start training early in the morning."

Everyone nodded and got up and went to bed.

Naruto had changed into some pajamas and was prepared to sleep. For the first time in his life, Naruto felt like he didn't have to sleep with one eye open.

 **The following morning…**

Naruto struggled to stay asleep as light flowed in from the windows. He groaned a bit as he tried to stay asleep. It was the first time in his life that he was able to sleep peacefully and damn if he wasn't going to enjoy it! Naruto rolled over in his sleep and snugged deeper into his pillows and almost went back to sleep.

I say almost because a hand pushed his shoulder.

"Naruto," Kushina said as he pushed her son slightly, time to wake up."

Naruto simply grumbled and pushed himself deeper into the bed, pulling the covers over his head. Kushina pulled the covers off, starting to get slightly annoyed with her son refusing t rise from the world of dreams. Kushina then decided it was time to bring out the big guns. She left the room and returned a few moments later with a bucket of cold water in her hands. she drew it back and launched hte contents at he boy. Naruto let out a shrill cry as the ice cold water struck him, instantly arousing him from his sleep.

"What the hell, woman!?" Naruto, now cold and soaking.

Kushina said, "That's what you get for not waking up when I told you to. Now get dried off and come down for breakfast. We have some things we need to discuss."

Naruto sighed and nodded.

Naruto got up and changed out of his wet clothes.

After a large breakfast that was made up of bacon, eggs, waffles, apples, milk, and orange juice Naruto was given his schedule for the training he would receive.

 **7:00 to 7:30-breakfast**

 **7:30 to 8:00-morning workout**

 **8:00 to 10:00-chakra control exercises**

 **10:00 to 11:00-taijutsu training**

 **11:00 to 12:00-genjutsu training**

 **12:00 to 1:00-lunch**

 **1:00 to 2:00-ninjutsu training**

 **2:00 to 4:00-fuinjutsu practice**

 **4:00 to 5:00-dinner**

 **5:00 to 10:00-relaxation**

 **10:00-bedtime**

After looking over his schedule Naruto felt a little nervous. That was a very long schedule, but knowing what his mission as supposed to be he knew it was going to be a very long few years. He sighed to himself as he finished his breakfast.

 **7:30 to 8:00 – morning workout.**

Naruto now stood in front of his mother. She crossed her arms as she looked across from the boy.

"Okay, Naruto," the red head said, " we are going to work on your body. This will work you up enough for the rest of the training for the day."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Now," Kushina said, "drop and give me fifty pushups, fifty crunches, fifty squats, and then run five laps around this training area."

Naruto didn't move as he just stared at his mother with a shocked expression.

Kushina narrowed her eyes and yelled, "Did is stutter? MOVE!"

Her eyes flashed red and her hair raged like an octopus' tentacles.

Naruto immediately dropped to the ground and started exercising.

' _Shikimaru and Kiba were right! Moms really are scary!'_

 **8:00 to 10:00**

Kushina stood in front of her now exhausted child. The blonde was now doubled over and breathing very hard.

"Don't tell you're tired already," Kushina said, "We've just gotten started."

Naruto panted slightly tired because of the exhaustion of the warm up that he had gotten.

"Now then," the woman continued, "From what you told me you know chakra control up to the water walking exercise correct?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, then we are going to improving on your normal chakra control," Kushina said as she motioned to the trees nearby.

"You see these trees? You are going to climb up them via the walking exercise.

Naruto frowned and said, "Seriously mom? I can already do that."

Kushina grinned and said "Yes, but this is going to be different. Each tree is of a different density. One I rotting and other such different factors. If you ever touch the ground at the end of the training you will have to do that amount times 10 in push-ups."

Naruto grinned and said, "Sounds easy enough."

Naruto walked up a tree. He stood there for a moment before jumping to another tree. He held that for a moment before he realized his foot almost broke through the second tree's rotting bark.

"Oh, and one more thing Naruto," Kushina said as she looked up at her son, "dodge."

Naruto looked confused for a moment and asked, "Dodge?"

"Dodge!"

Kushina then released a barrage of kunai. Naruto let out a cry of terror as he started dodging like crazy trying to avoid the waves of weapons trying to pierce his skin. In the process of dodging he didn't apply the right amount of chakra and slipped off the surface of a tree falling to the ground.

Naruto gave his mother a dirty look.

"Don't give me that look young man!" she said sternly causing the blonde to wince.

The rest of the first hour continued like this. After an hour, Naruto had to do 100 pushups from the tree exercise.

After the hour, they changed things up, going with the water walking exercise using a pool that formed in the ground. This time Naruto had to walk on water while the water was swirling. Naruto had some trouble with this, but he managed to get it done quickly. Unfortunately, the method didn't work long as the water would speed up and slow down at random intervals…and Kushina was still throwing stuff at him.

By the time the second hour was over, Naruto was exhausted. Thankfully, Minato was the one who took over his training next.

 **10:00 to 11:00: Taijutsu training**

Minato stood across from Naruto with his arms crossed.

Naruto looked slightly winded as this training was far more intense than what he was used.

"Okay," the older blonde said, "Naruto I want you to attack me. Let's see just what you can do."

Naruto nodded and charged. Minato dodged an over extended punch with ease.

After a few minutes, Minato managed to get a feel for his son's style.

If you could call it that.

Naruto was more of a brawler than anything else. He used shadow clones haphazardly, only something an Uzumaki could do, to mob his opponent. While a good strategy this could be a problem as the clones could get in each other's way if there were too many.

Though he found, that Naruto could think on his feet when he was duped by Naruto switching with a clone and a windmill shuriken flying at his head.

"Okay, Naruto," the older blonde said with a smile, "I know your way of fighting, but it's time for you to learn how to really fight. This brawler style you use isn't going to cut it. So, follow me and do as I do."

Naruto and Minato both got into a particularstance and they both started practicing. They went for the full hour before it was time to move on.

 **11:00 to 12:00-genjutsu training**

Naruto now stood in front of Indra. The first user of the Sharingan stood across from Naruto.

"Okay, Naruto," the oldest son of Hagoromo said, "What do you know about genjutsu?"

Naruto answered, "Mostly the basics."

Indra raised an eyebrow and his Sharingan flashed for a brief moment. Naruto's eyes became blank and then the blonde fell over unconscious.

Indra sighed as he walked over to the prone boy and smacked him over the head.

"Huh, who, what it in the where?"

Indra sighed and said, "This is going to take a while."

 **12:00 to 1:00-lunch**

Naruto's stomach made a loud grumbling noise as he and the others all sat down around the table. There was a huge lunch filled with various foods, including ramen. After eating and getting a good amount of time digesting. Everyone went back to work.

 **1:00 to 2:00-ninjutsu training**

Ashura stood across from Naruto as he stood up ready for training.

"So, Naruto what do you know about jutsu?"

Naruto thought for a moment and answered, "That it is the art of molding chakra through hand signs to launch attacks of various size, defend against other jutsu, enhance yourself, and other such effects."

Ashura nodded and said, "Correct. Now what are the major affinities?"

Naruto gained a confused look.

"Affinities?"

Ashura rolled his eyes and mentally cursed the idiots in the academy before he said, "Naruto, chakra affinities are the element a person's chakra is aligned to. This means they are more likely to use that kind of jutsu."

Naruto thought for a minute and asked, "So a person like Zabuza would have a water affinity while someone like Sasuke would have fire and lightning?"

Ashura nodded and said, "Correct!"

Naruto then asked, "So the main affinities would be fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning, right?"

Ashura nodded and said, "Yes, but there are two more affinities than just those."

Naruto blinked and started asked, "What? There are?"

Ashura nodded and said, "There are. The other two main affinities are Yin, which can be used to create anything from nothing, and yang which can be used to give life. There are also sub affinities which are normally seen as bloodlines that are two or more chakra natures mixed into one. An example being the First Hokage's wood release which was a mix of earth and water chakra."

Naruto listened in awe and then stopped for a moment when he realized something.

"Wait…I met someone a while back named Haku who could use ice techniques. Can that be made from mixing chakra affinities?"

Ashura nodded and said, "Yes, ice can be made by mixing water and wind chakra."

Naruto blinked in surprise and said, "So that means that all the elements can be mixed together? That's a lot of jutsu combinations."

The founder of the Senju clan smiled and said, "Yes, there are. Now onto training Naruto I want you to perform the fireball jutsu."

Naruto blinked in confusion and asked, "What why?"

Ashura said, "Don't question your instructor."

Naruto stepped away from his teacher and started to think about what he knew on the jutsu. He found it and went through the necessary hand signs.

 **"Fire Release: Grand Fireball!"**

Instead of a large ball of fire, Naruto only launched a couple of sparks from his mouth.

"Aw what? I did it right!"

Ashura stepped forward and said, "Naruto, while you may have some knowledge of the technique you do not know its mechanics. Think of it like you've copied the jutsu with the Sharingan. Without knowledge of its mechanics you can't use it."

Naruto sighed, slightly upset. Some of the jutsu he had seen used in his life were cool.

"However," the Otsutsuki clan member said, "You do have an affinity for wind chakra. We shall start with that."

For the remaining time, Naruto was trying to learn how to cut a leaf with his chakra. It was difficult as Naruto's control was still shot to hell after only one day of training.

 **2:00 to 4:00-fuinjutsu practice**

Naruto now sat a desk with an inkwell, a pen, and a few dozen pieces of paper.

Hagoromo and Minato stood behind him.

"Now, Naruto," Minato started, "fuinjutsu is far more complicated than it sounds. For fully utilize a seal, it must be perfect. If even one mark on the seal is out of place the seal could fail in a spectacular fashion."

Naruto blinked and said, "It couldn't be that bad."

Hagoromo approached the child and said, "Naruto, if I had been faulty in the seal I used to seal away the chakra of the jyuubi, the power would have torn me apart long before I died and it would have gone on a rampage. Plus, if the seal on you was done even slightly wrong, you would have wound up like your friend Gaara."

Naruto winced as he remembered how Gaara had been before his defeat.

With that Naruto started to get to work. Unfortunately, Naruto had difficulty because his handwriting was horrible. Again, damn the academy…or just lack of general education. Before Naruto could lean any fuinjutsu he would have to improve his handwriting until it was legible.

 **4:00 to 5:00-dinner**

Naruto was exhausted, both physically, and mentally by the time dinner came around. After eating his fill, he and his teachers began to discuss any changes that they would make to Naruto's training over time.

 **5:00 to 10:00-relaxation**

Naruto spend the rest of the day relaxing up until bed time. The blonde hit the bed falling asleep before he hit the pillow.

 **Okay, again, I did not do much changing here. I just added some extra pieces and did a little renovating from the original version. Also, the added part was for Sakura. You see, I examined what Inner Sakura was and, given that she is Sakura's inner emotions, I decided to have a bit of a fight between them go on. In this case, Inner Sakura represents what Sakura wants to do. A part of her that recognizes that Sasuke is a traitor, and that she is not the great kunoichi that she thinks she is. In other words, she is the part of Sakura that wants to grow up and move on. However, Sakura is currently in a fantasy world, not completely disillusioned with the world around her. She still believes in her crush on Sasuke, mostly because she doesn't want the fantasy she has had over the years to come crashing down. Just something to add for some character development.**

 **Anyway, flames are ignored, criticism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

 **Chapter 3: one year later, the results of training. Naruto vs the Celestial Symbols.**

A year flew by as Naruto trained with his family.

The training was brutal and long, but the effects were astounding.

Naruto's previous brawling style had improved leaps and bounds under his father's tutelage. Instead of brawling, Naruto had learned his father's hummingbird style. He was also starting to learn how to combine with the gentle fist used by the hyuuga. The combination of the two was a brutal style that could shatter bones and tear joints apart.

The Otsutsuki family also taught him their own fighting style, the **Yōso no ken** **(the Element Fist).** The fighting style was a fast and brutal style with various stances that were based on the five elements. Fire was overpowering and aggressive, water involved countering and striking, wind was brutal and fast, lighting was accurate and fast, and earth was mainly for defense. Naruto had managed to learn the first four due to his own natural affinities.

His chakra control shot through the roof under his mother's bizarre and very effective way of training. Naruto could stand on water for hours while reading and could do the same while tree walking. Naruto was currently learning how to suppress his chakra to make himself seem less visible if he was hiding. This would come in handy if he needed to vanish quickly as well as help him when it came to stealth training. On top of all that, Naruto learned a special skill most ninja didn't have. It turns out Naruto is a sensor type. This allowed Naruto to sense someone by directly sensing their chakra.

Naruto's ninjutsu expanded several times over. During his training with Ashura Naruto learned he had five affinities. Wind from his father, water and lightning from his mother, and fire and yang from Kyuubi. Naruto managed to grasp the basics of the elements but yang chakra was trickier. He couldn't use it in battle because brining things to life didn't have a good use. While, he didn't have an earth affinity, they did help him learn some of the low-level earth techniques he had inserted into his brain.

Naruto was currently learning techniques from the sub elements scorch, explosion, lava, boil, radiation, swift, sand, ice, typhoon, storm, light, and wave. He was even learning techniques for the **Kekkai Tota (bloodline selection)** maelstrom and plasma. Despite the use of shadow clones, the training was still difficult as he had to get the chakra proportions of the jutsu right or they would blow up in his face. And we meant that very literally

Naruto's training in genjutsu was also coming along nicely. Thanks to the enhanced chakra control, Naruto could now cast minor genjutsu, but still nothing too big because his control wasn't completely perfect. He could also sense genjutsu before he was caught in it. However, he was still unable to break the **Tsukiyomi** technique that Indra used.

The slowest thing going around was Naruto's fuuinjutsu training. The art of sealing was incredibly complex and gave the blonde headaches sometimes. Shadow cones were proving useless as Naruto's head nearly exploded the first time he used it in his training. The training was coming slowly, but he was improving bit by bit each day.

Aside from all of that, the goddesses would sometimes come down to help Naruto train with the gifts that they gave him. Tozi's gift came easiest, being able to speak to all kinds of animals. It was kind of fun, to get someone else's point of view and he could see how using normal animals as spies could be useful. However, they tended to give out a little too much information...in other words TMI. Kami and Shinigami's gifts were a bit harder for Naruto to understand, mostly because Naruto had a bad feeling about the whole playing god thing. He had seen plenty of movies and read a few stories where that kind of power always went wrong. He was getting a good grasp of it at least. He could heal and cause all kinds of wounds, though he mostly stuck with lacerations and large bruises...instant death touch was not something he was fond of.

Unknown to the blonde, he would have a chance to test out his newly formed skills sooner than he thought.

 **Meanwhile on earth in a small village in River Country…**

"So, are we all aware of the plan?" a figure asked as he looked over the group of four standing around.

Four people, three men and one woman stood around each other.

The one who spoke was a man with a slim face, a prominent jawline, a black line visible around his eyes and brown swept back hair. On his back he had a white sword strapped to his back. On his forehead was a beige headband with a symbol on it that didn't belong to any of the five hidden villages. He wore a purple jacket over a black shirt and ninja pants and sandals.

The only woman among the group had pale skin, dark green jaw length hair with yellow framing her face and brown eyes that lacked pupils. He had red lipstick on her lips, and wore a light grey jacket with a furry tuft around her neck with a light brown sleeveless shirt over a red sleeveless dress. She had a long light grey sleeveless leather glove on her right arm, a long light brown stocking that covered her left arm, with a single pitch-black leather glove covering her right hand and a forehead protector with the same symbol as the man who spoke with a white cloth. On her feet were two light grey calf length high heel stocking sandals. On the left side of her jacket were two swords. Both of which had light blue handles, light blue blades, and gold guards and pommels. The only difference between the two was a green gem in the guard of one of the swords.

The second male looked a little feminine. He was slender with green eyes that were outlined by blue eye shadow. His blue hair popped out from his white forehead protector and was neatly combed throughout his head. He had a white scarf around his neck that reached won to his pants. He wore a tight purple sleeveless shirt which revealed his abdomen. On his arms were purple arm warmers with brown straps that secured them onto his arms. His pants were baggy, grey, fastened by a brown belt, and tucked into his sandals. On his back was a strange sword. It had a white handle with a yellow square shaped guard. The blade itself was a dark blue color and was tri-pronged like a trident. The three blades also seemed to be segmented.

The final man was by far the largest of the group. He was broadly built, indicating his strength. He had a purple coat under armor which was designed with a silver tiger like head breastplate and a pair of dark pauldrons on his shoulders. His eyes had small black pupils and wavy brown hair with a small beard. In his hands he carried a mace with a square shaped head that had spikes coming out of each side.

In order, they were Hoki, Kujaku, Ryugan, and Suiko. They were members of Takumi no sato, the village of artisans. To be more specific they were known as the four celestial symbols. The village of artisans had gone unknown, under the notice of the bigger villages. They had long since grown tired of being in the shadow of the five great villages, and they had a plan to rise up to the occasion.

"We know the plan," Kujaku said annoyed, "When the jinchuuriki goes out of the village for the training issue we attack, drain his chakra, and use it to revive Seimei. I don't know why you're so worried. With our weapons we can get this done easy."

Suiko rolled his beady eyes and said, "Don't get full of yourself Kujaku, just because you were chosen to wield those swords of yours. My armor far exceeds your little knives."

Kujaku laughed and said, "Oh really Suiko? Shall we test that?"

The two were about to go at it when Hoki pulled the sword from his back and swung it down sending an arc of fire from the blade slashing between the two. Once the flames cleared, the sword was revealed. It resembled a long sword. The blade was pitch black and rectangular shape. Like the blade the hilt and handle were black as pitch with white bandages wrapped around the handle and a green orb on the end of the blade.

"Enough!" he yelled, "All four these great weapons will be needed to contain the one tails. Now get some sleep all of you. We'll need to be at our best for our coming mission."

Kujaku and Suiko glared at each other before parting ways.

Ryugan simply scoffed and started to walk away.

Hoki sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Just one more day," he muttered, "just one more day before you are revived Seimei-sama. Just one more day."

He smirked as he glanced up at the moon. Soon the village of Artisans will be given the respect it deserved.

 **In a place between worlds…**

Shinigami, Tozi, and Kami both crossed their arms under their busts as they watched the incident through their all-seeing orb.

" **What is it with humans wanting to bring people back to life?"** Shinigami complained, **"I mean enough people die as it is and I have enough paperwork."**

Kami answered, **"Hey, you think it doesn't affect me? I deal with the person coming to life unnaturally! Do you have any idea how confusing that is to certain departments? Why do you think we got rid of the reincarnation idea?"**

Tozi said, **"I think we have bigger problems the effects of people getting brought back to life on the departments of life and death."**

Kami nodded and said, **"Yes, again the humans wish to use the biju for their own purposes. Plus, let's face it they could become a problem in the future with their weapons especially if Shukaku's chakra has a lasting effect on them."**

Shinigami asked, **"Do you think Naruto is ready?"**

Tozi nodded and said, **"Let's use this as a test. Our future husband needs to test his skills against people who aren't holding back. Plus, I think if he stays in the training area any longer he'll get some serious cabin fever."**

The trio of goddesses nodded. The teleported away. A few seconds later, they reappeared in the training hall where Naruto, his family, and teachers were staying.

It seems they arrived at a good time as apparently the group had just sat down for lunch.

"Hey girls," Naruto said with a smile at the goddesses, "What's shaking?"

The trio then explained the situation to the group.

"So, they intend to kidnap Gaara and use the power of Shukaku to revive their master?"

Kami nodded and said, **"Yes, and not only will a dangerous person be brought back to life, but the process will also kill your friend Gaara."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger.

"So, when do I go?"

 **Back on Earth…**

Suiko, Ryugan, Kujaku, and Hoki all stood just outside of the training area where Gaara, his siblings and the group of young ninja hopefuls were training. Thankfully, for them, the trees kept them hidden, that along with some nice chakra suppression techniques kept them hidden as well. Hoki noted that Gaara seemed to be getting a little close to one of the students, a brunette girl, who was practicing with a rope dart.

Hoki grinned and said, "Okay, it looks like the Jinchuuriki is getting close to that girl there. We grab her and then we'll draw the jinchuuriki to us."

He nodded at Ryugan who pulled his sword off his back. With a smirk on his face he threw his sword out. The blue weapon shot out for several feet like a whip. The weapon wrapped around the brunette's ankle and dragged her off into the trees.

"Gaara!"

This got the groups attention. Gaara reached out with his sand, but the weapon tied around the girl's leg sped up dragging her faster. The weapon then slithered up her body and wrapped around her tightly, preventing her escape.

Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari launched forward after her.

Gaara launched his sand forward to grab her, but Suiko leapt in the way, charging his mace with as much water chakra he could spare. He smirked and his flail swung at Gaara in an overhead arc. Gaara's sand acted immediately rose up and blocked the massive weapon. The wave of sand cracked under the force, but it didn't break. However, because of the water charka, the sand became saturated with water. Now clumpy and hard to move, a portion of Gaara's sand was useless.

Suiko smirked at the reaction as he jumped back, just in time to avoid a barrage of kunai launched at him from Kankuro, who glared angrily at the man who attacked his brother.

Kankuro sent out his puppet again, but this time it was intercepted by a massive blast of water. The blast launched the three-eyed puppet a tree just to the left of its puppeteer. Before Kankuro could reattach the chakra strings, he had to perform a substitution to avoid getting skewered by dark blue blade. He was glad he did as the tree that was behind him got torn in half.

As the blade retracted he found himself staring a rather pleased looking Ryugan, the capture genin behind him, tired in ropes. Ryugan then turned towards Gaara, who sent out his sand to crush his opponent. The feminine looking man's blade became segmented and water came gushing out, stopping the sad. Now soaked, the sand became heavy and Gaara found difficulty using it.

"Get off my brother!"

The group turned towards the sound to see Temari with her fan drawn and opened.

" **Wind Release: Wind Cutter!"**

The blond swung her battle fan as hard as she could, unleashing a wave of wind towards the effeminate male who just attacked her brother.

Immediately, Kujaku appeared with her swords.

" **Wind Return!"**

As the woman swung her swords, the wind warped around it, much to the shock of the wind mistress in training. The bond quickly realized that her own technique was being used against her, closed her fan, and did her best to hold up against the skin cutting winds as it slammed into her. The eldest of the Subaku siblings was knocked backwards into a tree.

Gaara growled as he rose up. Unknown to the four criminals, he had a small amount of sand grinding up the dirt around them to create more sand. When he felt he had enough, the sand erupted from the ground and smashed into Ryugan and Suiko knocking them away.

The red-haired sacrifice then grabbed the female genin and used his sand to propel them upwards, attempting toget some distance between them, and to keep her out of the

Off to the side, Hoki, who had kept a good distance, nodded and knew that this was their chance.

He stabbed his sword into the ground. Kujaku and Ryugan did the same thing.

" **Ninja Tools Barrier: Reverse Fish Scales Formation!"**

Moments later, a massive wave of water erupted from the ground, via the underground waterways. The water formed a dragon that slammed into the Gaara and Matsuri were soaked to the bone. Worse yet, the force of the water was enough to tear off his gourd.

Suiko jumped up and grabbed the boy and threw a chakra infused punch. With his sand armor loose, and with his sand unable to protect him, the impact knocked the air from his lungs, and nearly had enough force to knock him out. He proceeded to do the same to Matsuri before launching them both towards the hidden Hoki. His grinned down at the two before he vanished via **shushin.**

Temari got up with a groan of pain.

"Where are they?" she asked angrily, "What have you done with my brother?"

Kankuro got up and pulled out another one of his puppets.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked with a growl, as his puppet was brandished menacingly.

Suiko just chuckled and said, "Who we are and what we want are interesting stories. Too bad you'll be too dead to hear it."

The three got ready to finish off the two genin when something unexpected happened.

"I don't think so."

Turning towards the sound of the new voice.

They were also slightly confused as to who this person was.

Judging by height he wasn't very old, maybe fourteen or so. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a black shirt underneath that had a collar that covered his entire neck with a short white jacket. Long black pants covered his legs and he wore white boots on his feet. His face was covered by a pure white mask that covered his face. His hair was bright red and spiked out in multiple directions. On his hands were white gloves with studded knuckles.

Behind his mask, Naruto smirked at their shocked expressions.

' _Okay,'_ Naruto thought, _'Now I just need to think of something really cool to say.'_

"Afternoon gentlemen, ladies," he said politely, his voice distorted by his mask as if he wasn't in front of a group of A-Rank criminals.

There was a moment of silence, save for a gust of wind blowing through the area.

' _Damn it! Afternoon? Really? That's all I could think of?! I'm a pranking genius, I should be able to come up with a more memorable introduction."_

However, this wasn't what the three criminals were thinking. This guy had just snuck up on them and was just talking to them like he was speaking about the weather. This guy was either very arrogant, or he was that sure of his skills.

Ryugan drew his sword and said, "Who are you supposed to be?"

The masked boy simply answered, "My name…isn't really your business, now is it?"

Kujaku scoffed and said, "Well, that's too bad. Now we won't have anything to write on your tombstone!"

She drew her swords back and prepare to swing, only for a sudden gust of wind to shot right in front of her. She turned just in time to dodge Temari's now closed battle fan. The metal weapon struck the ground with enough force to crack it.

"Back off hag," Temari growled, "Your fight is with me!"

Kujaku just smirked and she jumped back and ran off in one direction, Temari following. Ryugan launched his sword at the disguised blonde, only for a puppet to intercept it and knock it off course. The man growled as he turned towards Kankuro, who unleashed another puppet.

The man jumped back and charged off into a different part of the forest, with Kankuro in hot pursuit.

The disguised Naruto cracked his knuckles and he glared at Suiko.

"If you won't give your name," he said, "I'll tell you mine. I am Suiko, the white tiger of the west. At least when you die, they'll know the name of the man who killed you."

Naruto said, "Really? Because I think it would be more fitting on your tombstone than a eulogy."

Suiko sent a blank look towards Naruto before launching forward, swinging his mace. The disguised blonde dodged and threw out a hook punch, aiming for his face. Suiko blocked the attack and countered with a punch to the ribs.

Naruto blocked the punch, grabbing Suiko's arm and pushed, knocking the man slightly off balance. Naruto then threw out a charka infused punch, striking the armored ninja right in the chest. To Naruto's shock the impact didn't knock him back. Instead, his fist stopped against the armor. Naruto quickly felt like his chakra was being drained and leapt back.

Suiko smirked and immediately blurred through hand signs.

" **Water Release: Surging Fangs!"**

Suiko fired a blast of water from his mouth which, surprisingly, took the form of a large tiger.

Naruto quickly performed a substitution. The tiger tore through the log like it was made of paper, as water splashed around, moistening the nearby dirt into mud.

Suiko growled as he realized that he didn't know where his masked adversary went.

Off to the side, Naruto was hiding behind a tree, suppressing his chakra to avoid being detected. He glanced out from behind the tree. He saw Suiko looking around for him.

' _What the hell was that? I felt like my chakra was being drained when I punched him. I'm not familiar with that tiger jutsu either. It must be something they made themselves. This must have been what Sasuke dealt with when he fought that guy back in the chuunin exams. How does he do that? The only physical contact we had was from when I punched him.'_

Naruto then leapt up from the tree branch and unleashed a barrage of kunai and shuriken. Each one was lined with wind chakra, increasing their cutting power and the blade length.

Suiko seemed to realize this. He went through hand signs as a fast as possible.

" **Water Release: Water Wall!"**

The wall of water didn't stop the wind chakra enhanced projectiles didn't stop when they hit the water, but they did slow down enough for Suiko to react. Focusing chakra through is weapon he spun the weapon like a propeller in front of him. The dense, chakra enhanced metal, managed to deflect the projectiles, but left a few nicks in the staff.

A mere second after the last one was deflected, Naruto shot forward through the wall of water with his fist drawn back. He sent his fist crashing into Suiko's jaw, knocking him backwards. The man was sent flying back, rolling across the ground and kicking up dirt, and splashing through some mud, as well as losing his grip on his weapon.

Suiko stopped only when he crashed into a tree, the impact rattling his brain, sending pain shooting up his spine, and knocking the air from his lungs. Before the man could even realize, what was happening, Naruto appeared in front of him, unleashing a barrage of short range, fast paced punches. The barrage kept him stunned and added damage, as well as causing damage to the tree behind him, the bark being chipped away at.

Each one struck at his unarmored stomach and a few to the chest, shoulders, and his face. Naruto noticed that he felt small amounts of his chakra drain with each punch, but only when he punched the armored chest.

' _So, the armor does drain chakra, but I have to come into physical contact with the armor. Good to know. Everything else is fair game.'_

Naruto was ripped from his thoughts as Suiko disappeared in a puff of smoke, replaced by his mace. Naruto's final punch tore a chunk out of the innocent tree that was behind the armored man.

Naruto ducked to avoid a wild haymaker aimed at his head. Suiko's punch tore a huge chunk out of the tree, causing it to fall to the ground. Naruto leapt away as Suiko grabbed his mace which shifted into a flail form. With a battle cry, Suiko swung the weapon. The chained weight, came within inches from caving in Naruto's nose.

The masked blond slid back and dodged another swing, before performing a round house that Suikio managed to block, but he winced under the force of the blow.

Suiko smirked as he grabbed Naruto's leg, which made the blonde smirk under his mask. The blond then flipped up and then swung his legs up, using his chakra to enhance his strength throwing the man into the air. The blonde then slammed Suiko on the ground with enough force to make him bounce. He then grabbed Suiko's mace/flail and, using his fire affinity, and reduced it to bits of melted metal.

Suiko got up with a groan of pain. He glanced and saw that his weapon was melted. He growled and turned towards the masked adversary who was interfering in their plans. As that happened, a massive explosion went off a few feet away. A massive wave of wind shoots up into the air, no doubt from the fight going on between Kujaku and Temari. Another sound rang out, as several trees were knocked over.

' _Sounds like they're having a better time than me,'_ Suiko thought, as he stood up slowly.

' _I can't waste any more time,'_ Naruto thought, _'I have to end this now.'_

Naruto turned to his opponent and said, "Listen, tiger man, you don't have your weapon, and I've figure out your armor absorbs chakra when someone comes into physical contact with it. You can't beat me just give up."

Suiko groaned as he stood up. Suddenly, he grinned.

"Yeah, you figured out may armor and its flaw…but you don't know what I can do with the chakra once I have it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow behind his mask. Then he felt it. A massive amount of chakra buildup. A bright green glow came from the head decorating his armor and glowing brightly.

"This is the true power of my infinite armor!" Suiko said as the glow got brighter, "Now die! **Tiger Scream!"**

A large blast of pure chakra fired out of Suiko's chest, pushing him back a bit as it raced towards Naruto. The bright light blinded the man, and prevented him from seeing his target be destroyed.

When the blast faded, Suiko fell to one knee. He let out a breath of relief as he stared at the resulting destruction of his ultimate attack. Several trees had been reduced to splinters other had massive burns on them. He let out a tired sigh and slowly started to rise. He stumbled slightly. The **Tiger Scream** took a lot of chakra to perform. Usually, most people would attack him over and over, without realizing their chakra was being drained, sometimes confusing it with natural use of chakra in battle. However, this guy figured it out quickly, which made him dangerous. It was because of that that Suiko resort to the **Tiger Scream,** a powerful charka projectile that used the charka stolen from the victim. However, he could use his own chakra to power it if necessary, but as stated earlier, it took a lot of charka to perform.

The man reached into his secret pouch in one of the leather straps and pulled out a few chakra pills and downed them. Feeling his strength return he stood up, a bit straighter.

"One down, two more to go."

He turned to head off in the direction Kujaku had gone in when suddenly, the ground behind him exploded outwards like someone had thrown a paper bomb. He spun towards the sound, and froze when he saw Naruto high in the air. Suiko was confused until he glanced and saw that there was a hole in the ground, starting where all the brought on by his earlier technique. He had dug underground to get away.

He growled angrily as he began to focus chakra in his chest, for another **Tiger Scream**. With his target in the air, he couldn't miss. Naruto however, wasn't going to give him that chance. With a puff of smoke, Naruto performed a substitution with a shuriken that was discarded, right in front of Suiko. The symbol man gasped in horror as he saw a ball of chakra forming in Naruto's hand, releasing a small screaming noise as he drew it back

" **Wind Release: Rasengan!"**

The wind chakra enhanced spiraling sphere slammed into Suiko's armor, right into the tiger's mouth. The buildup of chakra was suddenly force fed a huge load of chakra, and with the amount of charka, Naruto was putting into the Rasengan, it became unstable and exploded. The blast engulfed them both.

When the smoke cleared it showed Suiko had been launched a good couple of feet away. His armor shattered beyond use, and his chest had a nasty looking grind mark from where the Rasengan had managed to get to him, though it wasn't as bad a regular wind infused Rasengan.

Naruto himself was relatively unharmed, but his arm had taken some of the blast, but the wounds and burns from it were healing already.

Suiko laid on the ground in phenomenal pain and feeling the life drain from him.

"H-How?" he asked, as a bit of blood leaked from the corner of his mouth.

Naruto simply scoffed and said, "That armor of yours is formidable. However, it is not perfect. You might be able to absorb charka, but you thought that I wouldn't catch on to what you were doing. As for your, ultimate technique, that kind of chakra build up can be unstable, which is why my technique was able to overload it and destroy your armor."

Suiko felt his life fading as he heard the boy's words. Did his armor truly have such a glaring weakness. That wasn't right. He then took a shaky breath, wondering how he had been bested by a masked nobody.

It took a moment for Naruto to realize that Suiko was dead. The blonde felt surprised, a small wave of guilt and disgust ran over him. The blonde gulped as he felt a small amount of bile begin to rise in his throat. After a moment, he managed to swallow the gunk building up and returned to his work. He approached the dead man and prepared to take his armor.

However, before he could it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it," Naruto said out loud, "A reverse summoning. At least with the armor busted it should be useless to whoever has it."

Naruto then closed his eyes, unseen behind his mask, before he unleashed a small chakra pulse to sense where everyone was. He could feel the fight between Kujaku and Temari, judging by how low her chakra was she was running out and was not going to last much longer. Kankuro seemed to be faring a bit better than his sister, so Naruto decided it would be best to go to Temari first.

With that in mind he shot off towards them.

 **With Temari…**

Temari panted hard as she held up her battle fan. Her clothes and skin were covered in multiple cuts. None of them were too deep, but they were painful. Around them trees had been uprooted by powerful winds or cut into pieces.

This fight was proving to be much more difficult than the young wind user had originally thought it would be. The woman, who introduced herself as Kujaku, the vermillion bird of the south, turned out to be incredibly skilled with her swords to the point that she could keep Temari on the edge. If that wasn't bad enough her swords, called the **Fujaku Hishō Shōken** **(Weaknessless Soaring Short Swords)** , as she called them, could redirect the wind jutsu she used. So far none of her techniques had worked so far.

Kujaku laughed mockingly at Temari, clearly gloating over the fact that she didn't have a scratch on her as opposed to Temari's injured form.

"It's been entertaining fighting you," she said with a smile, "but I've been fooling around long enough. I think it's time that I just killed you."

With that, she drew her swords back and laced them with chakra and swung her swords.

" **Tempest Wind!"**

An enormous gust of wind went flying from the swords and went flying towards the young chuunin hopeful. Before the technique could hit, Naruto leaped out from the tree line burning through hand signs.

" **Earth Release: Great Stone Corner!"**

The boy landed in front of Temari and slammed his hands down on the ground. A stone slab, that looked like the corner on a building erupted from the ground. The gust was split in half by the corner, protecting the two. The gust was still powerful enough to make a few of the surrounding trees bend with their force.

She looked up and was surprised to see that the masked man from earlier.

"I take it you took down one of their own," she said, letting a small amount of relief fill her, but remaining slightly suspicious of the unknown man.

"Yeah," Naruto answered, "the one with the armor. What can you tell me about little miss windy?"

Temari looked at him and answered, "Those swords of hers can freely manipulate wind, apparently with little chakra. She's even redirected my own techniques back at me."

Naruto contemplated this and thought, _'Okay, that means lightning jutsu is clearly out. Any water and fire, techniques would be launched back at us more powerful than ever. On top of that I don't know any very effective offensive earth techniques. Come on think.'_

Suddenly, one of the swords slashed through the stone slab with ease. The two blondes launched away from one another, while avoiding another barrage of slashes from the sword wielding kunoichi.

The woman smirked and said, "Hmph, so you beat Suiko, right? That braindead fool. It looks like I'll have to make up for his failure! While his armor may have been the ultimate defense, I wield the ultimate offense!"

She launched forward swinging her weapons. The blades laced with wind chakra. The swords were extended with wind chakra, making the reach much farther. Naruto knew this as he realized the slash had left an impressive sized nick in his mask.

The secret blond grabbed the woman's forearm to stop her from swinging. She tried to stab him with her other sword, only for Naruto to grab that one two. He then threw out his leg, his knee impacting her stomach, knocking the air from her lungs. A second knee slam knocked her way and a round house, sent her stumbling towards Temari.

The pigtailed woman saw her chance and swung her closed fan, slamming it right into the woman's head. The impact knocked her backwards. Unfortunately, Kujaku recovered quickly, and prepared a technique.

" **Wind Release: Phoenix Breath!"**

She swung her weapons, launching a projectile of wind charka, that resembled a bird. Temari jumped on her fan and leapt upwards avoiding the attack, which fell several trees.

Temari still in midair was a prime target, as Kujaku drew her swords back to finish the girl, but in her haste to win, she had made a rookie mistake, and completely forgot about her other opponent.

"Pay attention, will you?!" Naruto said as he charged forward and hitting Kujaku in the throat with a light jab.

Kujaku stumbled back, dropping her swords and clutching her throat. Naruto wasn't done as he shot forward with his pointer fingers extended and filed with lighting chakra.

" **Lightning Release: Paralyzing Touch!"**

Naruto then proceeded to unleash a volley of highspeed pokes. While this would seem like a joke to some, the pokes came with enough electricity to rival a stun gun. The electric charged numbed her body, and strikes to her arms rendered them inoperable.

Naruto then turned towards the sky and yelled, "Finish it!"

Temari jumped off her fan, biting her thumb and running some over the fan before swinging her weapon, calling out the ending move.

" **Summoning Technique: Quick Beheading Dance!"**

In a puff of smoke, a giant white weasel wearing a black and red trimmed vest, with a dark green eyepatch going over one eye, holding a giant scythe, with smaller sickles surrounding him as well a Chinese lantern with the symbol for "scythe" written on it.

The weasel then began moved faster than the eye could track, slashing increasingly faster and faster with each passing second. Trees that weren't slashed down were cut down and pieces of the earth and downed trees were slashed to pieces.

Kujaku got the worst of it as she was right in the middle of the whirlwind. She was knocked upwards her skin being cut up like paper. He screams of fear and pain drowned out by the fierce winds. As a particularly nasty slash mark appeared, she stopped screaming.

The woman was suspended in the air for a few more moments before falling. The woman fell into the nearby river and was washed away.

Temari smirked as the weasel she summoned vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto turned towards her and offered her a soldier pill. The blonde woman looked at the masked man with a look of suspicion, but after a moment she took the pill and put it in her mouth. After a moment, she swallowed, not tasting anything bitter, which would indicate poison.

Naruto glanced at the two swords on the ground as Temari recharged and saw them vanish in a puff of smoke, just like with the remains of Suiko's armor.

' _Given that there weren't any pieces of metal around, it looks like she didn't get the big guy's armor,'_ Naruto thought, _'Which means either the blue haired guy has it, or the big boss…with my luck, the big boss.'_

"Who are you?"

Naruto turned to see Temari looking at him with suspicion.

"I said who are you?" she repeated, "What are you doing here, and why are you so interested in my brother?"

Naruto asked, "Is that any way to treat the person who just saved your life? Seems kind of ungrateful."

Temari said, "I'm not saying I'm not grateful, but don't' exactly trust you. How do we know that you won't just stab us in the back and kidnap my little brother when we're done fighting?"

Naruto sighed. He had expected this. Given that many had tried to take her brother and use him as a weapon, she would be mistrusting of strangers, or those who seemed to be helping them out of the goodness of their hearts, without an ulterior motive.

Naruto said, "Look, I don't expect you to trust me, but can you at least fight with me. At least until you and your brothers are safe."

Temari simply cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you helping us?"

Naruto answered, "Call me a concerned third party in this little conflict. Now do you want to keep questioning me, or do you want to find your brothers?"

Temari simply scowled at the boy, but was cut off from her contemplating when the sound of an explosion reached her ears, as well as the sound of trees being uprooted. That made her make up her mind almost instantly.

 **Meanwhile…**

Kankuro stood out with on one of his puppets out. You would recognize the puppet at **Karasu (Crow).** One the ground, a few feet away, were the busted remains of his other main puppet, **Kuroari (Black Ant).**

Kankuro had learned quickly that this guy, who introduced himself as Ryugan the Azure dragon of East, was a master with his unique sword and he lived up to his name of the dragon. The trident-like sword could grow and extend and move on its own like a puppet and be used to tear through targets. It was that very same move that lead to be nearly destroyed.

Ryugan yawned and said, "This has gotten boring. I think I'll just kill you now."

He held out his sword and the blades extended in special segments. Water flooded out of the blades and formed a dragon head, one for each of the blade segments. Ryugan smirked as he declared the name of his attack.

" **Hydra."**

The three draconic heads launched forwards, all three of them ready to tear into Kankuro and stain their light blue teeth red.

" **Wind Release: Wind Bullets!"**

A trio of wind bullets shot out from the forest behind the puppet master in training, impacting the three dragon heads causing them to burst into water.

Kankuro turned and was shocked to see his sister and their masked ally.

Ryugan scowled and said, "So you managed to defeat Kujaku and Suiko. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to make sure those two learn what happens to failures later. I'll just have to take care of you three myself. **Hydra!"**

The water dragons reformed and launched forward the three ninjas. Kankuro and Temari jumped to the left and right, respectively, while Naruto jumped up. Landing on the back of the head of the left most water dragon and rushed forward, running on the back of the dragon.

Ryugan looked shocked and slightly angry. Manipulating his chakra, the dragon head turned and charged at Naruto.

Naruto, in response, launched forward even faster. Realizing what his opponent was doing, Ryugan simply smirked. He quickly went through some one-sided hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground.

" **Water Release: Geyser Wall!"**

Naruto smirked as a large blast of water shot up from the ground, most likely from the underwater rivers. Normally, a person would be upset when someone did something like this. Naruto was smirking because this provided him with something that he needed.

Cover.

In a sudden puff of smoke, Naruto was gone and the water dragons splashed to the ground. The dry earth becoming a thick mud, as water gushed through the trees. Temari and Kankuro both jumped up, Kankuro taking his still damaged puppet.

Ryugan stared in shock, not believing what had happened, as the garian sword fell with a splat down in the mud. The masked ninja…had just performed a **substitution** with his weapon.

The green-eyed weapon specialist was drawn from his shocked moment when a fist slammed into his chin with enough force to send him flying upwards and making him fall to the ground. He got up, now splattered with mud, and quickly engaged the disguised Naruto in hand to hand combat.

Temari stared in shock, not believing that such a risky maneuver had been shown. Doing so brought you into close range of your opponent and could leave you open to attack if you weren't ready. However, this guy used the shock value of the maneuver to his advantage.

She glanced at her brother to see that he was still repairing his puppets, and by look of it, he was almost done. Getting an idea, she opened her fan and swung it. With a powerful blast of air, a good amount of mud, shot out and towards the fighting pair.

Naruto, who was now grappling with the man, saw the incoming projectile and quickly disengaged, throwing the effeminate male towards the incoming muck.

The moistened earth splashed against the man's face, blinding him. To add to his disorientation, Naruto moved behind him and clapped his hands over his ears.

With a smirk, Kankuro finished his repairs and launched his two puppets.

The boy launched **Karasu** , which opened up and trapped the disoriented ninja. As he banged at the wooden interior, **Kuroami** broke into pieces it's arms and head floating above the middle of the bird named puppet, with points aimed at the holes in the puppets hull.

Kankuro smirked before he made a motion with his hand.

" **Secret Black Technique: Iron Maiden!"**

The separated limbs and head of **kuroami** shot into the holes in **Karasu**. The sound of beating stopped as a familiar red liquid began to drip out of the holes.

Naruto held a small amount of bile down, still not entirely used to the idea of death. However, he managed to swallow it and handed another soldier pill to the puppeteer who, after getting the okay from his sister, took and ate it. Glancing over at the garian sword, Naruto saw it vanish in a small puff of smoke.

' _So now the boss has the two weapons we've seen so far, a busted piece of armor, and whatever weapon he may have. This is going to be a problem I can tell.'_

"That's three out of four," Temari said, "Now we just need to find Gaara and their leader."

Naruto discreetly sent out a pulse. Immediately, he felt the chakra signatures of Temari and Kankuro, even the small amount of fading chakra from Ryugan and Kankuro's puppets. After a few moments of searching he managed to find what he was looking for. He managed to find them. He couldn't make out Gaara, but he could make out the forms of the capture Suna kunoichi, whose name he didn't know, and the unnamed leader. However, what got his attention was the dome structure nearby. He could feel a familiar chakra. He could also feel that the one tails' chakra was steadily growing stronger as Gaara's chakra slowly diminished.

As Naruto was trying to figure out where they were, Kankuro began to talk to his sister.

"So, who is this guy anyway," he whispered, trying to avoid being heard.

"I'm still not sure," she said, "It's pretty clear that he's here to stop these four psychos. He managed to take down one of these goons singlehandedly. Not to mention, he saved me from one of that hag. I think he is on our side, but we should keep our guard up, just in case."

The puppeteer nodded. As he has saved them, they were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. If it looked like he was going to turn on them, then they would act.

"I found them," Naruto said, gaining the attention of the two siblings.

Before they could ask, the disguised blond shot off. Immediately, the siblings launched forward and ran after him.

The path they followed lead them to the edge of the forest, at the base of a cliff near a canyon.

They found the final member standing there. As true to Naruto's sensing abilities Matsuri was tied up a few feet to the right, while to the left there was a large metal dome a few feet away. Kankuro and Temari were quickly able to deduce where Gaara was.

And judging by how the dome was starting to glow, they didn't have a lot of time.

The man just glared at them as frustration started to fill him. The three pests had completely messed up their plans. His three teammates were dead and the infinite armor had been completely busted. He would be lucky if he could scavenge some of the remains. Not to mention when Seimei was revived, he would be displeased to see that one of his greatest creations had been completely ruined.

"You pests have gotten in the way of our plans," Hoki said, in an eerily calm tone as he reached behind him.

Out from behind his back he pulled out his sword. However, it had changed dramatically.

The large rectangular black blade had apparently been combined with the garian sword and the **Fujaku Hishō Shōken.** The handles had all fused. The blue, three pronged bladed of the garian sword had fused into the blade of Hoki's sword, the middle tip ending just under the green orb at the top. The blades of the **Fujaku Hishō Shōken** had merged into the sides of the blade.

"With this I will end your interference with my plans," he declared, a glint of madness appearing in his eyes, "I am Hoki, the black tortoise of the north, and I am going to be your destruction!"

He swung the sword, releasing a wave of white, red tipped flames right at them. The group leapt upwards, landing in the higher branches of the trees. The flames blackened the earth, burned the grass, and reduced a few tree trucks into firewood.

In the trees, the three ninjas quickly moved from tree to tree to avoid the potentially rising flames, the falling trees, and potential smoke inhalation.

Temari quickly leapt backwards to avoid the flames and swung her fan. The powerful gust that picked up dirt, dust, ash, and fire. The burning cloud was launched towards sword wielding maniac. The man simply smirked at the assault and swung his sword. This time, it was a massive wave of water that smashed into the cloud, busting through it, cooling it down, and sending it straight towards the blonde kunoichi.

The blonde quickly performed a substitution, replacing herself with a log, to avoid the wave of water.

Kankuro unleashed **karasu** and **kuroami** upon the swordsman. He smirked as the two weaponized puppets closed in on the man.

Hoki simply raised his sword and stabbed it into the ground.

" **Peacock Whirlwind!"**

A twister formed around the man leader of the fallen group. The puppets were struck with the massive wind, inflicting massive amount of damage. Kankuro managed to pull back his puppets before they were reduced to splinters, but he was quick to notice just how badly they were damaged.

Naruto saw this and realized that with all the weapons combined, Hoki could manipulate water, wind, and fire. It also made him very glad that he made sure to smash the armor the Suiko was wearing. He glanced over to the dome, and could feel that Gaara was about to run out of enough chakra to keep the one tails at bay. He had to make a move and now.

Thinking quickly, the disguised blond went through various hand signs.

" **Water Release: Hidden Mist."**

Almost immediately, a thick mist began to form. The mist became so thick it was hard for anyone to see. Naruto quickly began to suppress his chakra to help hide himself. It also helped that the mist was laced with chakra. After a quick familiar hand sign two shadow clones appeared and ran off into two different parts of the mist. One clone was to provide support, while another was to maintain the mist.

Temari and Kankuro were both on edge. They knew that in the mist they were nearly helpless. The two siblings were now back to back, ready in case their mysterious ally decided it would be a good idea to betray them.

Hoki laughed, "You think your little parlor trick will be able to stop me?!"

He performed the **Peacock Whirlwind** again, only for the mist to come back in full force a moment later. He tried again, adding more chakra, for the same effect. He was now really starting to get frustrated.

In his frustration, he didn't notice the original Naruto go towards the dome and focus a mix of fire and wind chakra into his pointer and middle finger. He placed it against the metal dome and slowly began to move it. He was slowly burning through the metal, using the fused chakra like a blowtorch, or a welding iron.

Inside of the dome, Gaara saw the light and could feel the chakra. He started to move towards it. Right now, he could feel the chakra of the one tailed beast rising, and he could hear the beast ranting and raving at him in his mind.

Meanwhile, Hoki was mentally ranting and raving about how the sand siblings and the others wouldn't get in the way of his plans. How Seimei would be revived and the Takumi village would be revived as the strongest in the elemental nations. As he was ranting, he didn't notice Naruto, in stealth mode, sneak up behind him and grab Matsuri. The girl looked about ready to scream, but a quick motion silenced her. She was pulled away from the madman and hidden in the mist.

As the hostage was taken away, the madman snapped.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU FOOLS!"

Taking his sword, the man focused as much chakra as he safely could, and swung it as hard as he could. The massive wave of wind chakra pushed away a good portion of the mist, revealing those hidden within it.

Hoki's eyes widened as he saw that his hostage was now gone, and became enraged when he saw that Naruto was about to break through the dome.

"No….NO! Get away from there!"

Hoki swung his sword, this time launching blades of ice at the original Naruto, who had almost gotten through the dome.

Kankuro and Temari both acted. Kankuro threw out his hands launching chakra strings laced with wind chakra, slicing through a few of the ice blades, while a blast of wind from Temari's fan knocked back the remaining blades.

Hoki was about to swing again, only this time, the shadow clone that saved Matsuri intervened. He launched forward and slammed a kick into the still raised sword, knocking Hoki off balance. A swift barrage of impacts to the solar plexus, stomach, temples, and jaw, incapacitated the madman.

To add on, the clone that had been holding the mist quickly went through hand signs for a technique of his own.

" **Boil Release: White Snake."**

The remains of the mist went together and began to heat up, turning into steam. The hot steam then launched forward and slammed into sword wielding maniac. A loud scream of agony was ripped from Hoki's throat as a massive amount of pain ran through is body, as the hot steam burned his skin, leaving bright red marks.

The clone that engaged Hoki in combat turned towards his brother and gave him a thumbs-up before vanishing in a puff of white smoke. The clone crossed his arms with a smirk under his mask, and vanished as well.

Naruto lifted Gaara up and smiled at his old friend from behind his mask. He quickly took out an enhanced soldier pill and gave it to the exhausted red head.

Gaara looked at the masked Naruto, then at his siblings who nodded. He swallowed the pill, and felt some of his strength return. He nodded gratefully at the man who had saved the lives of him, his siblings, and of his student.

"Gaara!"

Gaara soon found himself embraced by Matsuri.

Over to the side, Hoki glared angrily at the group. All his plans, all that work, all for nothing. He snarled angrily as he fought the pain of the is steam burned skin and slowly reached for his sword.

' _I…I won't let it end like this! Lord Seimei will be revived! If I can't do it here, I'll find some other way! But first, I'll have to take care of these meddlesome pests!'_

With a roar, that was a combination of anger and pain, Hoki raised his sword and prepared to swing.

Naruto, however, acted quickly.

" **Swift Release: Shadowless Flight!"**

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Hoki, almost instantaneously. Hoki froze as he what happened. Naruto acted quickly and unleashed the finishing blow.

"And… **Sightless Impacts!"**

A barrage of instantaneous punches slammed into the sword wielding maniac with bone shattering force. Hoki screamed in pain, as bit of blood came out of his mouth, the pain of his burns now multiplied by his now shattered ribs. The barrage was so powerful, Hoki was launched into the cliff, letting go of his sword, which fell to ground and separated into separate swords again.

Hoki impacted the canyon wall with an insane amount of force. A large crack formed in the wall, making it crumble. Hoki's dying screams were all that was heard before he was crushed beneath the falling rock.

Naruto glanced at the cliff and felt a small amount of bile, rise in his throat for the second time during the mission. He had felt the ribs shatter under his fists and immediately felt sick, like when he had killed Suiko. He managed to swallow his bile after a moment or so before turning to the swords.

Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a sealing scroll and sealed the weapons, he even sealed away the remains of the infinite armor, figuring that they might be able to get something out of the armor.

Naruto then turned to take his leave.

"Wait!"

Naruto turned towards Temari who had shouted. The suna ninja had just fought through four maniacs and nearly gotten killed, only to be saved by the timely arrival of some mysterious masked ninja. None of them believed in divine intervention, and they wanted answers.

"Who are you?"

Naruto turned towards his old friends and answered, "I'm just someone who was passing through."

With that, Naruto vanished in a blur of speed, leaving four very confused ninjas in his wake.

Temari's eye twitched as she didn't get any answers. Kankuro, Gaara, and Matsuri both scooted away from the blond girl before she let her displeasure known.

"THAT JUST RAISES MORE QUESTIONS!"

 **A few hours later, at Naruto's training home…**

When Naruto returned home, he found everyone there, ready to congratulate him. Kushina even went so far as to make her own super ramen for Naruto, which consisted of chicken, pork, and beef, all mixed together with specifically made veggies, thick noodles, and a specially made, secret recipe broth.

Despite this, Naruto didn't seem to be at the top of his game all night. He tried to put on a happy face, but he wasn't fooling anybody.

When it was time for bed, Minato and Kushina decided it was best that they have a talk with their son.

As Naruto was getting into bed, he was surprised to find that his father and mother entering his room.

"Naruto is there something bothering you?" Kushina asked as she took a seat on her son's bed.

Naruto looked at her and his father, both having concerned looks on their faces.

Naruto sighed and said, "Is it always like that? Killing people?"

Minato answered, "Naruto…the first kills are always the same. You feel sick and you think yourself a kind of monster. While it's not pleasant, it is necessary in certain situations. If you hadn't Hoki and his associates would have tried again, and it might not have gone so well. Not to mention, if they did manage to resurrect that Seimei guy, we don't know what would have happened."

Kushina nodded at her husband and said, "Like he said, killing isn't pleasant, but it is necessary in our line of work."

Kushina embraced her son. Naruto was surprised, but embraced his mother. Minato got in on the action, embracing his wife and son. As the family held each other a sense of relief filled Naruto.

Naruto had just grown up some…and was glad that he had his parents back.

 **Cut! Okay, that chapter is out of the way. We saw Naruto's skills and we got to see a little bit of family bonding over their chosen careers.**

 **Anyway, now for the unique techniques.**

 **Surging Fangs – an original jutsu of his own make, Seimei uses this technique to create a large tiger out of water to attack his enemies. Depending on the amount of chakra he uses, the size varies.**

 **Tiger Scream – based on the attack used by Byakko from Yu Yu Hakusho. The Tiger Scream in a powerful surge of chakra, formed in the mouth of the Unlimited Armor, used by Suiko. It is primarily charged with the chakra absorbed by his enemies, but he can charge it with his own chakra. However, it takes a lot of chakra to use, so it is mainly saved as a last resort.**

 **Great Stone Corner – this earth technique creates a stone blockade that forms a sharp corner around the user and those he's trying to protect. Naruto made this technique special to block wind jutsu, however, it is more effective against wide spread wind jutsu as more focused versions can break through it.**

 **Phoenix Breath – based on the Victorious Bird used by Rob Lucci from One Piece. Kujaku uses this technique to launch a powerful bird shaped projectile strong enough to slash through trees.**

 **Paralyzing Touch – a lightning technique of Naruto's own making. This technique combines lightning chakra with the precision of the gentle fist and the humming bird style. By striking areas ont eh body, nerves are thrown out of whack and can result in temporary paralysis.**

 **Hydra – based on the Hydra used by Magellan from One Piece. This is not an original technique, however Ryugan can in fact use the garian sword to create dragon shaped water constructs. I just gave it the name Hydra because it fit since the techniques are so similar.**

 **Geyser Wall – a powerful version of the water wall technique, the geyser wall jettisons waters from the ground below, the blast causing damage to the attacker, as well as knocking them back. This is most likely best used in areas where there is plenty of water underground.**

 **White Snake – A bo release technique that launches a white stream of boiling hot steam at the target. The stream can be easily manipulated with chakra, for near pinpoint accuracy. This technique can be used in conjunction with the hidden mist technique to drop the amount of chakra. This is mainly used to disable a target as the wounds make it hard to move and fight.**

 **Shadowless Flight – a swift release technique that allows a user to move at speeds invisible to the naked eye. It was based of the shushin technique, but is more combat oriented.**

 **Sightless Impacts – another swift release technique. This is more combat oriented as the user uses the enhanced speed to rain blows down on his opponent. The result is massive injuries and broken bones and can even send people flying.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 4: Nature Chakra and how things have changed.**

 **Kesshi Uzumaki-Here you go.**

 **BANKAIZEN-thank you**

 **Toa Solaric-Thank you. I can see how Naruto dying would be a catalyst for bringing peace. I think that it would have made a good OVA, or even a good alternate ending.**

 **Genesicgaogaigarvsgodgundam- I can agree that Naruto's ending wasn't bad, but I feel it could have been better.**

 **Kesshi Uzumaki-That is an idea for the future. I may figure out how to do that.**

 **Pensuka-Yes, yes they are.**

 **Argorok-I'll try to**

 **Spark681-I hae some ideas, but no spoilers.**

 **-Than you, for the compliment on both stories.**

 **Alexc123-thank you, but be a bit more specific on what you liked about it.**

 **Marshman101-Thank you.**

 **Marshman101-again, thank you.**

 **Melikalilly-Thank you, but seriously be a bit more specific, if possible.**

 **Kage88-glad to be writing again.**

 **Kage88-good to know.**

 **Kage88-thank you again**

 **Sage of chaos-Well, here you go.**

 **Enshin no Shisha-Glad you think so, and here is the update.**

 **JAIMOL-Let's just say, epic One Piece style reaction.**

 **Guest-ask and you shall receive.**

 **NarutoKushina-Glad you like it and I do have plans for those who actually cared for Naruto. As for your Kakashi suggestion, I'll take it into consideration.**

 **Norris321-Glad to see you like it.**

 **Guest-Here you go.**

 **Elements 1999-My intention was to make it better.**

 **Guest-I can respect someone's opinion if they think a story is boring or exciting. I know not everyone will like my work. However, I do have this to say. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Antishyguy weegee-thank you for pointing out the problem and I've update this chapter. I will work on the other three at a later date.**

 **Now, I know I want to get ahead of the game and try to get some ideas for Naruto's future guild members. If you have any ideas for characters, let me know.**

 **Chapter 4: Training Continues, A Peak at Current Events, and Expansion Begins**

Two months had passed since Naruto's first real solo mission. Since then Naruto has been training even harder.

His morning workout had increased in load, by adding various weights to his legs, arms, and back to make movement even harder. It would be easy at first, but as movement went on his limbs felt like they were weighing several pounds heavier. As the weights go easier to lift she would add more weight to them.

Naruto's chakra control hadn't improved much to the month, but Kushina kept coming up with new methods, like giving his mother a piggyback ride, while running across water. She was also teaching him how to open his chakra gates. She told him that this was to be used a last resort, as the effects of doing this technique could be a serious problem if he used it in a fight too soon. He could only open one gate so far, but he was doing very good for his first attempt.

His taijutsu training had gotten an overhaul, his father adding new katas. He had also finally gotten started on teaching Naruto the **flying thunder god** technique, and integrating it into his fighting style. The first attempt at the use of the jutsu was bad as he immediately threw up, but repeated use got him used to the technique. That still didn't make it easy however. The massive increase in speed caused Naruto trip and crash, and gain a very badly twisted ankle. He was getting used to it, bit by bit, but it was a slow process.

His genjutsu training had gone from detecting genjutsu to casting it. However, Naruto's chakra control was far from perfect. He could still only cast minor ones, but Indra was still impressed with how the boy had progressed in that amount of time.

Ashura had begun teaching Naruto how to perform half seals. This way he could combine two different elements, like scorch and swift, into a powerful combination jutsu. However, the complexity made it very hard for Naruto to get the hang of, even with the shadow clone training method. However, Naruto was proving that this was his main point. In his spare time, his parents would find him writing notes on possible combinations, effects, and how they could be effectively used. It reminded them of how Minato was, when they studied sealing together.

Naruto's fuinjutsu had increased by a good amount. He could make some seals and a few advanced ones, though his work was nowhere near his father or even the perverted sage's level, but he was learning rather quickly, much to his father's pride.

Speaking of which, in the month following Naruto's first real kills, Naruto had started to spend a little bit more free time with his father and mother, beginning to build the bonds that would come with parents and their children.

Naruto had just finished his morning workout. He went to go to his next teacher, but was instead shocked to find that Hagoromo and Hamura were waiting for him, instead of his mother for chakra exercise.

"What's with the change in schedule?" Naruto asked, slightly confused.

Hagoromo looked Naruto over and answered, "Naruto over the past year me, my sons, and my brother have watched you grow. We have decided that now it is time for you to learn the next step of your training… **Senjutsu (sage techniques).**

Naruto blinked in surprise. The next step.

Hagoromo said, "You do know of the two parts that make up a person's chakra, correct?"

Naruto nodded and answered, "Yeah, the physical and spiritual aspect."

Hamura answered, "Correct. However, what you don't know is that, there is a third aspect…Nature."

Naruto looked confused.

In response, the two brothers placed their hands together in seals. Markings appeared below their eyes.

Immediately, Naruto felt their chakra shoot to the roof through his sensor abilities. The power that they were giving off was insane. Naruto was surprised by this, and felt himself start to get excited.

The two brothers then looked at Naruto.

"Humans are not the only creatures with chakra," Hagoromo said, taking his teacher mode, "Chakra can be found in all living things, and can be harnessed, like you've seen with the dogs of the Inuzuka clan, the insects of the Aburame, and the members of the various animal summons you have seen."

Hamura continued, "However, it is not limited to just living creatures. Chakra exists in all things. The dirt, the grass, and the rocks all have chakra within them. We are going to teach you how to harness this power."

Naruto was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

With wide, excited eyes he said, "What'll happen when I learn it, ttabeyo?!"

Shaking their heads at the boy's verbal tick, the brothers continued their lesson.

Hagoromo answered, "With knowledge of this, you will become stronger, faster, and more durable."

Hamura continued, "All of your techniques will increase in power and range. Even your already impressive sensor abilities will increase greatly."

Naruto was practically giddy with excitement, the massive bundle of energy he was, coming out. However, he stopped suddenly. This all seemed a little too good to be true. Power like this always came with a side effect or a price.

Naruto asked, "What's the catch? Like mom says, there is no such thing as a free lunch."

The two smiled, seeing a difference in the Naruto from so long ago. He probably would have just jumped in without giving heed to the danger.

Hamura answered, "There are a few things you should know. First, you must stand completely still for the time you need to gather nature chakra, otherwise you will not be able to gather it properly. Second, because movement is necessary in combat sage chakra cannot be replenished."

Hagoromo answered, "You must also be careful about how much you take in. Using too much nature chakra can be dangerous."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and asked, "What's the worst that could happen?"

The two brothers looked at each other. Using their powers, a small tree grew out the ground. Hagoromo placed his hand on the tree to send nature chakra into it. Naruto was shocked to see the wood tree turn to stone, crack, and the crumble away into dust.

Hamura answered, "Too much nature chakra can be dangerous to the body. If you cannot regulate the mix of your own chakra and nature chakra, you will turn into stone."

Naruto paled slightly as he realized that this power came with quite a few perks as well as disadvantages.

Hagoromo asked, "You are aware of the risks. Are you willing to learn?"

Naruto was hesitant for a moment and then nodded. He was ready.

Hamura smiled and said, "Good. Then let us begin."

 **Back in the elemental nations, Konoha…**

In the year of the death of Naruto's death, not much had changed. You would think that a ninja, who had affected many lives would have had a bigger impact, however that was not the case.

The village had managed to cover up Naruto's death with the story that it was Orochimaru's goons who had killed him and not their beloved Uchiha.

As a result, the Wave Country, the land of vegetables, the land of birds, the waterfall village, and spring country all put out their own personal bounties on the Snake. At the same time, some strain was put on the various alliances that the villages that Naruto had impacted. There had been a ceremony that several people attended, showing just how many people Naruto had impacted in his short time as a ninja.

Each country held their own ceremony for the boy. Wave country went so far as to put up a statue of Naruto, with a plaque on it that ready, "In honor of the boy who brought hope back to us".

There was some minor fallout from this however from the sand trio.

After they left, Shukaku spoke to Gaara, telling him about how he could smell Naruto's blood on Sasuke's arm. Unfortunately for Gaara, they couldn't try anything without causing an international incident. They had brought this to the attention to the wind daimyo. The man was slightly disturbed by this, celebrating the death of ninja of their own village. While the wind daimyo couldn't do anything, he sent this information to the fire daimyo, who was equally disturbed. He decided that he would keep a closer eye on his ninja village.

He wound up coming down to said village, a few days after the blond boy's death. He was brought there to act as a judge, for Sasuke Uchiha's trial.

The daimyo was somewhat disturbed at how easily the civilian side of the council was quick to jump to Sasuke's defense, saying he wasn't acting of his own accord, blaming the curse seal on his neck. This didn't sit well with him and only made him want to keep an eye on his village even more. As the trial progressed, Jiraiya approached using evidence collected from Anko Mitarashi, to disprove the mind control aspect. He also brought up a few mental evaluations from Sasuke's past that were altered to make it seem like Sasuke was mentally sound. The daimyo quickly ran a verdict. Sasuke was to have his chakra sealed and put under house arrest. On top of that, many of his assets were frozen until it was found he wouldn't do anything stupid. He was also forbidden from leaving the village. All of this was until further notice. During that time, Sasuke was going to undergo mental evaluations, until he was deemed fit for service.

The civilian council would have protested, but even they weren't stupid enough to go up against the daimyo himself.

With the Uchiha case taken care of, Tsunade announced that she was stepping down as the godaime, an announcement that was met with a lot of shock and outrage, mostly from the shinobi council. Tsunade's stepping down was accepted by the daimyo, upon hearing that it was only Naruto who convinced her to come back. The civilians would later find out that she took every cent of the Senju family fortune, jutsu, and everything that the Senju family owned. Well, everything except the kitchen sink, which she threw at the elders when they tried to convince her to stay. The civilians tried to get her for theft, but as it was her inheritance they could do nothing.

After some debate, Danzo Shimura, Hiruzen Sarutobi's old teammate was selected to be an elect for the position of Rokudaime.

In the year after that, not much had changed. The village's financials were fine as were their businesses. The relationships between their allies were still strained after so much time, but things were still fine. If you looked however, you would see that there were a few extra civilians around the village. These were the personal spies for the daimyo. If anyone stepped out of line, the man would know.

With the time skip information, we turn our attention to a familiar ramen bar.

In this bar, the two were filling an order for some of their best customers…Konhamaru Sarutobi, Moegi, and Udon.

In the past year, Konohamaru had gotten taller, leaving him less likely to trip over his own scarf.

Udon's sinus problems seemed to have cleared up, and like Konohamaru, he had gotten taller.

Moeig had gotten taller as well, and the permanent blush she had on her face seemed to be fading.

The three still wore their traditional green goggles, showing their part in the Konohamaru ninja corps, only around their foreheads. Udon kept his protector on a belt, Konohamaru kept it in a brand on his left sleeve, and Mogegi kept it in a necklace form.

"Thanks for the ramen, Ayame, old man," Kono said with a smile after he finished the last of the broth.

Teuchi chuckled as he said, "No problem kid, just try to knock it off with the old man stuff. You saying it makes me feel even older."

"Yeah," Kono said rolling his eyes, "See you around. Come on you two, we got to go."

Moegi nodded and said, "Right."

Udon said, "Yeah."

The trio then got up and left. In the past year, they had taken up Naruto's position as the resident prankster group. They found everyone who had ever mocked, made fun of, or celebrated Naruto's "death". They were the victims of some hilarious, but completely harmless pranks. Including, but not limited to, fish in the air vents, stink bombs, itch powder grenades, maple syrup and feathers, etcetera.

 **Meanwhile at training ground 7…**

At training ground 7, we find a familiar sight. Three ninjas were waiting for a sensei.

Sasuke hadn't grown much, but you could tell that his time in prison didn't change his perception at tall. He was still the boy he was a year ago.

Sakura hadn't changed much either. She still had her crush on Sasuke, but it seemed to have faded slightly over time. She was still a fangirl in her mind, and would always jump to Sasuke's defense, especially when someone brought up the rescue mission from a year ago. However, her support didn't have as much vigor as it used to.

There was a new character with them however, Sai Shimura, the adopted son of Danzo Shimura. Sai was of average height and was extremely pale, showing almost no emotion all the time. The man had less emotional range than Sasuke.

Sasuke was tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Kakashi to show up.

In the past year, Sasuke's prince-like status had fallen. After his attempted defection, many of the shinobi clans looked upon him with suspicion. A few civilians were also looked at him nervously. After a couple of months, Sasuke managed to get his chakra unsealed and his house arrest lifted. However, he was still forbidden from leaving the village and he didn't have access to the Uchiha clan fortune anymore, only what he got on simple D ranks, which he felt were beneath him.

After a few moments, Kakashi appeared with a familiar orange book in his hands.

"Hello," he said, with a casual wave.

Sakura didn't even bother yelling at her teacher, as she had obviously given up trying to get the man to curb his tardy habits. Plus, her respect for her teacher over the year had started to decline rather rapidly.

Kakashi sighed and said, "Sasuke, come with me. Sakura, Sai, you two get started on your exercises. I'll be back in a while to check on you."

The two walked off leaving the pink haired girl with the pale, black haired boy. This was another reason Sakura was starting to dislike her teacher. Now with the blinders partially removed, she could not look at Kakashi with respect as he always seemed to focus on Sasuke. In the past, she always said that Sasuke needed the training more, but after sitting in on a session with other teams, she was beginning to wonder why they even had a team if Kakashi focused completely on Sasuke.

"So, shall we get started ugly?" Sai asked.

The boy was socially awkward, due to apparently being isolated for most of his life. Due to this the boy, didn't have much of a filter when it came his conversations, speaking his mind to the point of being blunt, and unintentionally insulting people. As a result, he was not popular, especially after he his little conversation with Choji.

"Shut up Sai!"

Sakura then proceeded to try and punch Sai, but unlike Naruto in the past, he didn't let her punch him. After two attempts Sakura stopped and simply stormed off to get some of her own work done. She certainly wasn't going to train in front of Sai as he gave her the creeps.

Thus, began what was a normal day for team 7.

After Naruto's death, Team 7 had fallen from favor of the rest of the ninja teams, especially the Konoha 12 members. Between Sakura's slowly fading fangirl mentality, mistrust towards Sasuke, annoyance towards Sai, and disgust towards Kakashi, the team was the least favored amongst the four teams.

Most of the team paid it no mind, but Sakura didn't. She saw the suspicion that was aimed at them and she didn't like it.

 **Meanwhile training ground 9…**

The sounds of fighting echoed through the air. The sound of blows connecting, being blocked, and the sound of a body hitting the ground was heard all over.

On the field you could see the members of team 8 and team 9, fighting each other.

Shino was fighting against TenTen, his insects acting like shield against her various weapons. He was proving to be agile and smart enough to switch with bug clones. A good battle with two mid-range to long-range fighters.

To their right, Kiba and Akamaru were both fighting against Lee, who was proving why he was considered the best in hand-to-hand combat. The two were currently brawling. Kiba attacking with his usual animal style, with Akamaru attempting to flank the guy. Lee was capable to anticipating his attacks, and managed to deflect the dog.

Off to the side, was something that would have seemed strange to anyone who saw them a year ago. Neji and Hinata were currently sparring, their skills in their family's fighting styles matching and countering one another.

"Enough!"

The two teams stopped and they stepped back from each other. They were approached by their respective team leaders, Guy and Kurenai. Both teachers hadn't changed much in the past year, sticking with their usual attire.

Lee hadn't gotten about a half an inch taller, and he had gained more muscle from his training, which was visible through his suit, if you looked hard enough. He was moving much better, having finally completely healed by Tsuande's hand before she left. A new addition was a chuunin vest, proving his advancement in rank. Ever since Naruto's apparent death, Lee had thrown himself into his training, saying that he would live for his fellow genius of hard work, Naruto.

TenTen looked about the same, but she was clad in a new chuunin vest, like her somewhat odd teammate.

Neji was the same as ever, though his hair was slightly longer and he wore a chuunin vest as well.

Kiba was wearing a chuunin vest showing his change in rank as well, but other than that, and an extra half inch in height, he hadn't changed much. The real change came from Akamaru. The dog, which had once been small enough to ride around on Inuzuka heir's head, was now the size of a well-breed grey hound! This came from a mix of training and a steady Inuzuka diet.

For Shino, it was hard to tell whether he had changed physically or not, only showing a slight growth in height. He had replaced his normal glasses with black goggles and now had a chuunin vest as well.

Out of all of them, Hinata seemed to have changed the most. The girl was now about two inches taller, her hair having grown in length, now reaching her neck. Like the others, she had a Chuunin vest on, over a black long sleeve shirt and long pants. The clothes were not as thick, showing off her figure. During the past year, Hinata had thrown herself into her training. This increase in skill, along with actual praise from her father, lead to an increase in confidence, which resulted in Hinata's change in attire. The change exposed just how much the girl had developed thanks to her years of proper diet and exercise, something that made two certain fangirls very jealous.

Guy smiled and said, "My youthful charges, you have improved greatly in the past year. As such, we have decided that now would be the point where we begin your training in elemental chakra."

The groups of ninjas muttered excitedly amongst themselves.

Guy reached into his belt and pulled out a series of pieces of paper and raised it so they could see.

"This paper was made from a special tree grown and fed chakra. As a result, the paper from the tree will react to chakra showing your affinity. Fire will ignite it, wind, will split it, lightning makes it wrinkle, earth will turn it to dirt, and water makes it damp."

To show an example, Guy channeled his chakra into the paper, resulting in the paper wrinkling up and then bursting into flame. Kurenai did so with her own piece, only for nothing to happen.

Upon seeing her look, the woman answered, "Some chakra doesn't have a particular affinity. Those people, are best suited for genjutsu, or other basic specialties."

Each student reached out and took the paper. They all channeled their chakra and there were various changes.

Neji's turned to earth with a portion of it igniting, and the other becoming mud, indicating a triple affinity of fire, earth, and water.

Tenten's didn't react at all, making her slightly depressed.

Lee's didn't react either, most likely a side effect of his condition, which made Tenten feel a little better, and made Lee feel depressed. However, he quickly pushed it down, saying that despite this, he would still become the best in the village.

Kiba's turned to dirt, making him smirk.

Shino's turned to earth before it ignited, indicating a double affinity for fire and earth.

Hinata's piece crinkled up before a portion burst into flame, and another became wet, indicating another triple affinity for fire, water, and lightning.

"Yosh! Hinata's and Neji's affinities are quite powerful indeed!" Lee yelled, upon seeing the two cousins both have triple affinities.

"Aw, no fair!" Tenten pouted, feeling jealous that she didn't have an affinity, while many others had two or three.

Lee patted his female teammates shoulder and said, "Do not worry, Tenten. I know how innovative you are and you will no doubt be able to overcome this shortcoming as you have learned how to wield many weapons!"

Tenten smiled at her teammates words.

"Yosh, my youthful students. Now that we have a view at what your affinities are, we shall begin your training in the elemental arts! Come, we shall now the spring of youth, turns into the summer of manhood!"

Lee immediately shouted, "Yes, Guy-sensei!"

The two then began their usual chant and hug routine, making the members of the group avoid the sight before them.

To help stop any scarring, we shall move on.

 **The Akamichi barbecue restaurant…**

"Oh, that is some good stuff!"

Team 10 now sat in their usual spot in the establishment owned by the Akamichi clan. The four sat as they ate at a normal pace, except for Choji who stuffed as much food in his face as fast as possible, which was understandable given what his clan techniques required him to do.

Over the past year, Choji had gotten a little bit taller, and he had changed out his old clothes, for some new red armor, that vaguely resembled his father's, and had let his hair grow out some. If you looked close enough, you could see the "fat" on his arms didn't seem to jiggle as much. After his little brush with death, he took his training more seriously, which resulted in some of his fat turning into muscle.

Shikimaru had also gained some height, but he didn't change much other than that. He was still a chuunin, but that was because he considered getting more responsibility as a jonin to be troublesome…no matter what his mom said.

Ino had changed her look as well, wearing a purple outfit like the one she wore a year ago, only exposing her midriff. Something that had driven her father up the wall.

"Easy there Choji, you'll choke," the platinum blonde said as she watched her teammate eat, with a slight feeling of disgust towards the glutton.

"Why? You want to get back to Sasuke?" Asuma asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ino groaned and buried her head in her arms. Ino had originally been on the "curse seal mind control" bandwagon. However, after Jiraiya's evidence and Anko's testimony, she fell off that. It also helped that when Sasuke was finally out of his home, she tried to go out with him. Sasuke rejected her, publicly and harshly, with a rant that left the platinum blonde in tears. With her image of the village prince shattered beyond repair, Ino turned towards her team and began to get serious about her life. For some time after this, her father was torn between doing a happy dance and tearing Sasuke's mind apart for what he said to his daughter.

"Are you ever going to let me live that down?" she asked, with a blank expression as she lightly glared at her teammates.

Choji and Shikiaru both chuckled as they saw the girl's frustrated look.

Asuma just smirked as he took a drag on his cancer stick.

 **The hokage tower, the hokage's office…**

We change the view to the hokage tower, where the sixth hokage, the rokudaime, was currently going through some of his paperwork…Danzo Shimura.

After Tsunade announced that she was leaving again, the daimyo came down to help choose an elect. Jiraiya and Kakashi were prime candidates for the position, but Kakashi was needed to help train Sasuke and Jiraiya had his spy network. Danzo quickly got himself picked as an elect by stating at it was Hiruzen's way of thinking, a way of thinking shared with Jiraiya and Kakashi, that resulted in Konoha being in the state that it was currently in. Fortunately for Danzo, the Daimyo was not a very forward thinker and was easily swayed by external sources.

Soon after, Danzo Shimura was made the Rokudaime.

Over the past years and months, Danzo quickly made changed he thought would help the village, including increased security around the village, and setting higher requirements for the academy, including cutting out some of the unnecessary classes. A lot of civilian kids wound up quitting because things got harder for them. There were some of tougher stuff, who adjusted and kept with the new curriculum.

Speaking of the civilians, he had officially disbanded the civilian council, having no use for the civilians constantly fighting through the council meetings and how they acted out like they owned the place. Danzo instead, replaced it with a single councilman, the civilian advisor, whose expertise were the various civilian businesses and the money coming in and out of the village, alongside the village treasurer.

He had almost made a change in the budget with a bit more money going to the research and development branch. They were currently working on creating new weapons and tools for the village, but most of the tools were still in early testing and not ready for deployment or use.

The biggest issue Danzo faces was Sasuke. He could see Sasuke had potential as a pawn in the future, given his one-track mind.

Danzo had to resist the urge to chuckle to himself at the memory of the Uchiha boy. The boy was almost laughably easy to control. Just mention his brother or power and the boy would come running. Sasuke was a tool for Danzo's grand design, his sharingan a potential weapon after losing Itachi to the Akatsuki. Sasuke would play his part much later, but for now the Rokudaime would wait.

Moving on from the past, Danzo moved to something that had him troubled.

A little over a month ago, he had sent Kakashi to the land of rivers to assist the jinchuuriki of Suna so that they could help their relationship after Naruto died. He didn't understand the reason those two had such a bond, but he ignored it. The real reason was because of his interest in the four celestial symbols, and their unique weapons. Kakashi's secret mission was to assist in taking down the symbols and then bring them back to the village, so they could begin creating their own versions and produce them in large quantities.

However, there was a problem they hadn't expected. The masked boy.

From the report that came from Kakashi, from what the silver haired pervert heard, the boy possessed incredible strength, skill, and power for his age. He was an excellent strategist, excelling in improvisation, with the use of special jutsu that should have only been accessible to a person with a bloodline, including the fabled swift release. Upon hearing that, he immediately thought it was the missing ninja, Hiruko, but realized that he was more a scientist than a frontline fighter.

The red hair made him think it was an Uzumaki that might have survived the massacre, but the abilities didn't match up, plus he was way too young. The chance of it being the spawn of a full blooded Uzumaki was possible, however.

He reached out through Jiraiya's spy network, the man not giving his updates as frequently as usual.

Danzo tapped his fingers together in thought. Idly wondering, what this man would want. You don't just put yourself in danger to protect a Jinchuuriki, given their nature and how people would turn on them. Could he be a member of the Akatsuki organization from Jiraiya's report? Could he have been a member of some new organization?

Danzo made sure to send keep checking through is contacts to see if this unknown figure would show himself again.

He had to be quick though, as he was not the only one looking.

The bloodline rebels in Kiri were currently searching for him with what limited resources they had, in hopes of asking for his help ending the war.

Suna was grateful for his actions and were hoping they could convince him to join their village.

Kumo was also interested in this mystery man and hoped to get something out of him as well.

Finally, Iwa was searching for him as well, believing that man with many different bloodline techniques could be of use to them.

Maybe the boy would be of some use. Or he could be a threat. In either case, Danzo would be ready.

At this point, the door to the man's office opened as his secretary entered with a large stack of paperwork. The bandaged man sighed to himself as he cracked his knuckles and grabbed his stamp and pen.

As the woman left he mumbled, "I'm beginning to think that Hiruzen allowed himself to the be killed. I don't even get why these people complain about all of this stuff."

As Danzo filed his papers he was unaware of two pairs of eyes on him from his air vent.

A small dark green toad and a white and blue slug, both watching with rapt attention.

 **Mount Myoboku…**

The large mountain stood tall and imposing in the world, covered in what would resembled a swamp, with thick trees, marshy grounds, and solid rock normally attributed to mountains. There were large spires of rock with water pouring over them, creating rivers and muddy banks. Throughout the entire mountain, toads of all sizes, small, average, larger than average, and just huge, walked, hopped, and acted like there wasn't a care in the world. There were, however, a few other toads, dressed in armor, who seemed to stand by, just in case.

In another part of the mountain, secluded from the rest, was a pool, filled with toad oil, that fell from a waterfall, behind it, with a toad statue standing in the center, more oil pouring from its mouth, surrounded by various toad statues of various sizes and shapes. The only sound that could be heard, was the sound of the oil falling into the pool.

The sound was then broken by the sound of someone getting hit on the head with a stick.

Jiraiya let out a cry of pain as he was hit on the head by a stick. With a frustrated groan, he turned the toad who had hit him in the head.

The toad was large enough to stand on Jiraiya's shoulder. It was grean with white hair, that was styled to resemble a Mohawk, with thick eyebrows and a small goatee. He wore a high-collared cape and in one of his webbed hands, was a cane fit for his size.

Off to the side, was another toad. It had a green underbelly with purple its mouth and it's back. The toad's head looked like it had a hair net with hair-rollers underneath, giving it an old woman look, which made sense since this toad was female.

In order they were Fukasaku and Shima, the great toad sages.

"Honestly Jiraiya," the toad sage said, shaking his head, "You've been at this for almost three months now and you still haven't gotten any closer to mastering sage chakra."

Jiraiya sighed in annoyance as he rubbed the growing bump on his head.

After Naruto died, Jiraiya had grown disgusted with how the village seemed to celebrate his godson's death. He left the village, having activated his sannin travel rights, he immediately reverse-summoned himself to the toad's summon realm, mount Myoboku. Since Naruto's death, and the changing of the prophecy, Jiraiya decided it was time to act, taking his training seriously both in sealing and the art sage arts.

In the past few months he had made some progress with his nature chakra use, but it was a slow process. It was times like this that, he wished he had some of his student's stamina or insane chakra levels. To make sure that Danzo would stay off his back, he made sure to send reports from his spy network. Of course, they didn't have as much detail as they did before, but it didn't seem to mind to the old mummy, as Jiraiya called him behind his back.

Jiraiya grunted as he sat down in a meditative position and began again, Fukusaku raising the stick, prepared to strike if he needed to.

Shima shook her head and said, "This is the last time for the day, Pa. It's almost dinner time and I'm making grub stew."

The male toad elder licked his lips at the sound of his wife's cooking, while Jiraiya, briefly showed a look of disgust.

 **Shikkotsu Forest…**

The damp bone forest could be described as…beautiful. The forest itself was bright green, filled with thick trees, that suited the forest's name. It lived up to the damp part of its name, as trees were soaked in water, leaving patches of mud and thick wet grass on the ground. There were trees tall with thick needles for leaves, other trees held delicious looking ripe fruit.

The air was silent, filled with only the sound of wind brushing through the trees, water droplets falling to the ground, and the smell of fresh grass.

The silence however was broken by the sound of a female grunt and rock being smashed into rubble.

Deeper in the forest we find a clearing. In said clearing Tsunade stood with her arms crossed under her large breasts as she watched with a critical eye. Next to her is a familiar pig, Tonton, and to her right is a very familiar slug, as large as a human with three blue stripes going vertically down her back. This was Katsuyu, the slug summons.

The sound cracking rock was heard again. Following the noise, it was revealed that the black haired woman was currently wailing on a large boulder. With each impact, a huge crack would form in the stone, sending dust and debris in certain directions. Shizune panted in exhaustion as he bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Don't stop now, Shizune! You keep at it until that thing is dust!"

Shizune wiped her forehead of swat and proceeded to continue wailing on the boulder.

Tsunade smiled as she watched her young assistant turned apprentice.

After leaving with Shizune, Tsunade reverse-summoned herself to the Damp bone forest to avoid any of Danzo's goons, not trusting the old coot that they decided to make the rokudaime. When they arrived at the forest, Tsunade decided to promote Shizune from assistant to apprentice, deciding that she deserved it after staying with her for so long and putting up with her attitude. Since then she had started teaching Shizune everything that she knew about her abilities as a healer, including her super strength.

She wasn't the only one. She had worked with Shizune to attempt to conquer her fear of blood, or at least make it not as crippling, as well as gain some of the skill she had lost over years of drinking, traveling, and gambling. She was making good progress and was close to regaining the strength of her youth.

As the boulder was finally reduced to dust, Shizune doubled over panting in exhaustion.

Tsunade pulled out a bottle of water, fresh from one of the many springs around the forest and gave it to her apprentice, who drank greedily.

Tsunade said, "You did good. It took you at least three less punches to destroy the rock than you did yesterday. You're making progress."

Shizune smiled as she panted.

"Go relax and take a break. You've earned it."

Shizune smiled and walked away, looking extremely tired.

Tsunade then turned towards Katsuyu.

" **Your apprentice is making good progress, mistress,"** the giant slug said.

Tsunade nodded happily and said, "That she has. It makes me regret not making her my apprentice years ago, instead of just an assistant. She's definitely an improvement over Sakura."

That was also true. Just before leaving the village Sakura had asked her to take her on as an apprentice. Tsunade was tempted to given she heard about Sakura's impressive chakra control. However, she learned quickly that it was because Sakura had very small reserves. It also didn't help that she overheard Sakura talking to Ino about a fantasy she had about acting as Sasuke's personal nurse. Less than an hour later, she threw the idea of Sakura being an apprentice down into the incinerator.

Tsunade was pulled from her thoughts when the sound of ruffling leaves reached her ears. Turning towards the sound, she was a slug, about the size of a horse, that looked identical to Katsuyu. It slithered over to them and gave, what Tsunade perceived, as a bow.

" **It is ready Lady Tsunade,"** the slug spoke, also using Katsuyu's voice.

Tsunade smiled as the slug turned around and slithered away. The Senju heiress followed. After a few moments, they approached what looked like a pool filled with, what resembled oil.

Katsuyu, the smaller duplicate of herself anyway, said, **"It was nice of the toads to allow us to use their special oil so that you could learn how harness nature chakra."**

Tsunade answered, "Yeah, but don't forget, we had to trade it for a large amount of the fruit of the forest. I didn't even know the fruit here could be used to enhance stamina and strength."

Katsuyu looked at her mistress and said, **"Yes, but you have to remember that those effects are only temporary."**

Tsunade nodded as she moved towards the pool, walking over the oil with the water walking skill, and sat down in the middle of the pool in a meditative pose.

It was time for the next phase of her training to begin.

 **In the world between worlds…**

Naruto let out a groan as he sat down at the table to eat. The day had gone by slowly. Naruto's training in the use of nature chakra was going slow. The process was far more difficult than the blond boy had originally thought. He had bene struck in the skull by his two teachers and as such had a pretty good-sized lump on his head.

As the blonde finished his food he was suddenly aware of footsteps. Realizing that everyone was at the table, he thought it might be his fiancés. This only made him more surprised when a man and a girl he didn't know walked through the door.

" **So…you are the brat that those three sisters told us about?"**

The man's deep voice resonated throughout the room.

Naruto stood up and asked, "How do you know the girls? Who are you two?"

The man scoffed and said, **"So they haven't told you about us, have they? Figures they would wait until later to tell you."**

The girl slapped the large man on the shoulder and said, "Don't be so grumpy you grouch. I'm Mavis Vermillion, the first master of the fair tail guild. Hi."

The man grunted and said, **"I'm Bahamut, the dragon god."**

She smiled and said, "We're supposed to be your teachers in the future."

Naruto blinked in confusion, not expecting this.

Hagoromo stood up and said, "So you are the two that the goddesses mentioned as Naruto's future teachers. While I can understand that you want to start training him, we need a little bit more time."

The "dragon god" scoffed and said, **"I've been waiting for over a year now! I've waited long enough!"**

Mavis floated to the eye level of Bahamut and said, "Hold your jets, Baha-chan. They still need a little more time. Plus, you know what it's like to control a lot of power."

The man grumbled something under his breath as he mumbled.

"Um…I have to ask…who are these guys?"

Ashura answered, "We are not entirely sure, but we have heard from your girls about them. These two are apparently from another world, like our own, but very different in many ways. They are apparently mages, who use magic instead of chakra. At least, that is what Hikari told us."

Naruto's other teachers, including his parents, all nodded, having heard from the three sisters about the two.

Naruto blinked and asked, "Magic? Doesn't that seem a little crazy? I mean chakra I can understand but magic?"

In response, Mavis walked forward and raised her hands. In a bright flash, a large wolf-like creature appeared behind her with a growl. The creature then roared angrily, releasing hot, disgusting smelling breath, in their direction. Naruto's eyes widened and flared his chakra ready to fight when he realized something. Using his sensor abilities, he saw the creature didn't have any chakra.

Neither did Mavis, or Bahamut, but whatever power they used it was incredibly powerful, nearly matching Ashura, Indra, and Hagoromo.

Mavis smiled as the wolf vanished. With a smile she said, "Are you a believer yet?"

Naruto slowly nodded unable to believe his eyes.

Bahamut sniffed at the site of Naruto's surprised expression before turning towards the boy's teachers.

" **Have you finished his training yet or not?"**

Ashura answered, "Naruto's use of nature chakra is progressing slowly but surely. If he improves, he may have this down in about a month…give or take a week."

Bahamut sniffed and said, **"Fine. You have one month, and not a day more. Whether he is done or not, we'll be taking over his training."**

With that the two left, Mavis flashing a peace sign as she left.

Naruto then blinked and turned towards his teachers and family and asked, "Okay, seriously, who were those guys?"

Hagoromo answered, "Do not worry about it for now Naruto. We officially have one month from today to finish your training under us, so eat. You'll need all your strength for what is going to happen."

Naruto nodded and sat down, and he idly began to wonder just what was going to happen in his future now.

 **Cut! Okay, so Naruto training in the use of sage arts has begun, taught by the two quarreling brothers. He has also met Mavis and Bahamut, his future teachers in the art of magic. We've also seen what has happened since Naruto, supposedly died, as well as introduced a few things to the game that are different.**

 **Also, I would like some input on who you would want to be in Naruto's future guild. If you want it to be a certain character from another series, you must list their magic, their abilities, weaknesses, and how their abilities would change in the world of Earthenland.**

 **If it is an OC, give me a name, personality, magic, attack and/or defense spells, and any quirks they might have.**

 **Let me know what you think. All flames will be ignored.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing. If I did, Kaguya wouldn't have shown up until the Boruto Movie.**

 **Habu2010 – here you got and sorry the updates are taking so long.**

 **Tensa-Zangetsu 102 – I can't finish it because, I'll admit this might be a long one.**

 **Lazymanjones96 – than you**

 **Dragoncyber22 – thanks. As opposed to the other version, I'm trying to put some thought in to how this goes as opposed to the throw everything to the wall and hope it sticks method that I used before.**

 **Kage88 – thanks. It is glad to know that I am improving.**

 **Animelover30412 – here you go**

 **Guest – It would be spoilers so no.**

 **Guest – excuse me for trying to add some character development and plot as opposed to my other series. I'm trying to improve here.**

 **Marshman101 – I think I would envy him if I got an awesome teacher too.**

 **Naruto Kushina - Minato confronting Kakashi would be good. I'm still thinking about where that goes. That is part of the plan and I do intend for him to meet up with the members of the Fairy Tail guild.**

 **Kat1017 – A nice suggestion**

 **Guests... I ask you to please read through your reviews and proofread them please. I cannot make heads or tails of what you are suggesting and I am open to suggestions.**

 **Guest – ask and you shall receive.**

 **Spacekid96 – wait a little bit longer and you will.**

 **Chapter 5: The Prisoner vs. The Warden. Naruto vs Kyuubi.**

It had been almost a month since Naruto had begun his sage training. To the shock of his teacher's Naruto had learned sage mode quickly. Naruto quickly found out the perks of the technique. He began creating combinations and moves that utilized the enhancement of his speed, strength, and reach. He also making some ways to use these to enhance his use of the Rasengan. Naruto also learned of the time limit with sage mode and helped himself by using his shadow clones to infuse more chakra into himself.

His other teachers helping him learn ways to use it to his best. Kushina and Minato helped him keep things at their best during stressful situations and Hamura, Ashura, Indra, and Hagoromo were helping him learn how to harness it for jutsu.

At the time, Naruto had gained enough strength and skill to fulfill the next leg of his training.

We join our group of great men and women in the main training area. Naruto sat in his new mission outfit, sans his jacket and mask, and had his hand held out as his father wrote special seals on his right hand. this was the key to the eight trigrams sealing method. To put it in more readable terms, it was the key to death reaper seal.

In three days, the time limit for the sage training that Bahamut had set would be up and he would be back to begin training Naruto in his art. With Naruto's mastery of sage chakra and sage mode, the Hamura and Hagoromo both decided that it was time for Naruto to face against the beast that had burdened his life.

As his father went over the last bit of his work, Naruto glanced down at the nervous face of his mother.

"Mom, don't look so nervous," the boy said, "you're going to start making me nervous, dattebayo."

Kushina smiled at her son and said, "I know, but even I didn't do this when I had the Kyuubi's chakra. I just feel so nervous right now, dattebane."

Naruto nodded at the group. Despite his confidence showing, Naruto was internally very nervous. He was about to go toe-to-toe with a force of freaking nature! He was bound to feel nervous.

Minato gave the all clear on the seal as he backed up.

Hagoromo stepped forward and said, "Now, Naruto, before you go, please, walk me through the steps that we told you."

Naruto nodded, as he knew this was a very delicate process.

"First, I enter my mindscape. Once there, I may have to face a representation of myself. Once I get past him, I'll find myself at the Kyuubi's cage. Once there, I unlock the seal, grab the Kyuubi's chakra with my own, and pull it out of him. Did I leave anything out?"

Hagoromo answered, "There are a few things. First, when you approach your inner self, do not fight him. He will be able to match you blow for blow. Second, you must be careful when you try to remove the Kyuubi's chakra from him. If you are not careful the hatred within that chakra may overwhelm you."

Minato then continued, "There is also the Kyuubi himself. I really doubt he'll willingly give you his chakra. You should expect him to retaliate…very violently."

Hamura then added, "You also must be wary of what happens when you grip the fox's chakra with your own. Just as you pull his out, he can pull out yours and you know what happens when you run out of chakra."

Naruto nodded and said, "Okay, I'm going in. Wish me luck."

Naruto then sat down and took a meditative pose, as shown to him by Hagoromo. After a moment, Naruto was completely still.

With nothing else to do, Hagoromo used his Yin chakra to conjure up some chairs, as this would be a long process, and they all sat down.

All the group could do now, was watch and wait.

 **Inside Naruto's mind…**

As Naruto stood inside of his mind, there was only one thought going through his mind.

' _I have really got to do some redecorating in here.'_

The place was, essentially, a giant sewer. Naruto stood on top of a large body of water, with large cement walls and ceiling surrounding him. Naruto could also make out large pipes going through the walls and ceiling and going around in zigzag patterns. Thankfully, the place didn't have the typical sewer smell that Naruto had known from some very…unpleasant D-rank missions.

Naruto then proceeded to walk down the long corridor. After a few minutes of walking Naruto found himself entering a large chamber.

Naruto found that it was significantly larger than the corridor, with a round dome-like ceiling and the water being diverted through channels, leaving a large round slab, almost arena sized, in the center. Naruto proceeded to leap up from the grimy sewer water and landed on the round slab.

"So, you finally showed up," a familiar voice said.

Naruto was immediately aware of the voice. He recognized it as his own.

There was a sudden burst of black smoke on the other side of the concrete slab. When the smoke faded, it revealed Naruto, a second Naruto. He looked exactly like the original except for a few key differences. The first was that the sclera of his eyes were completely black, and the iris of his eyes were completely red with no visible pupils.

"I take it you're that inner darkness the old sage warned me about," Naruto said crossing his arms.

The dark Naruto simply laughed and said, "Yeah, I am. I'm every bit of repressed anger, frustration, and hatred you've buried away in your heart. I'm all that negativity given form."

Naruto simply stared at his internal anger and said, "Wow…edgy much?"

Dark Naruto growled before charging forward and throwing out a brutal right cross, dodging with ease. Naruto simply stepped back and avoided the punches.

Dark Naruto growled angrily before jumping back and performing a familiar cross seal with his hands

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Dark Naruto and five clones charged forward and aimed.

Naruto simply went through hand signs as they all leapt at him.

" **Water Release: Water Wall."**

The murky water surrounding the arena shot forward and formed a wall around Naruto. The clones attacking him impacted the wall. Naruto then sent out a burst of lightning charka through the wall, shocking the clones causing them to disperse in their signature puffs of smoke.

Dark Naruto charged as the wall fell and shot out at Naruto again. Naruto simply sidestepped the attack. Then he used his inner darkness' own momentum against him and sent him flying over his shoulder.

Dark Naruto growled and got back up. He snarled at his outer self with a dark look in his black and red eyes.

"What are you waiting for?!" he asked impatiently, "Attack me, damn it!"

He charged again, only for Naruto to perform a substitution with a log. Don't know where he got it from, but it's his mind so who cares?

Dark Naruto roared in anger and looked around furiously before finding his original self.

"Why won't you fight back, damn it!?" Dark Naruto roared in anger.

Naruto kept himself calm and said, "Because, it's pointless. Like the old sage said, you would match me blow for blow. Plus, I don't have any reason to fight against you."

Dark Naruto laughed and said, "No reason? For all the crap that those bastards did to us over the years? The neglect, the shunning, rotten food, and then our team, our classmates and all that crap that we had to deal with because of some lazy bigoted teachers?! Don't you remember any of that?! I thought you wanted revenge of Konoha for what they did to you!"

Naruto glanced at his inner darkness and spoke.

"I want payback alright," Naruto answered, "They'll get what's coming to them in due time. I want my revenge. I want to make them pay for what I went through, but I won't let it consume me like it did someone else."

Dark Naruto growled angrily as he charged forward again. This time, however, Naruto caught the punch and then proceeded to slam his fist into his copy's stomach. There was a brief flash of chakra and light, then he was gone.

Naruto blinked a bit. He looked around for a moment, confused. When he realized nothing else was going to happen he began to move towards the large door at the other end of the room.

"Well, that was easy," he said to himself, "Now for the hard part."

Naruto entered the chamber and made his way across the room. Naruto was immediately greeted by a familiar sight. At the opposite end of the chamber was a large cage. Inside of his lay the massive force of nature itself, the nine-tailed fox.

The fox opened his eyes as Naruto approached.

" **So, you finally showed up, did you brat?"** the fox said, **"What does my jailor want with me now?"**

Naruto didn't answer as he approached the cage. The boy then floated upwards, thank you mind control, until he was at eye level with a large paper seal that sat in the center between the two doors of the cage. He took a moment to glance at the seal before tearing it off revealing a circle shaped tumbler with a spiral shape in it.

Both of Kyuubi's eyes were open now as he raised its head at Naruto's actions.

" **What are you up to boy?"**

His question was again met with silence. Naruto lifted his shirt up, exposing his stomach. As Naruto began focusing his chakra the seal appeared. Naruto held the bottom of his shirt in his teeth as he rolled up his sleeve. The seals for the key appeared and five flames of chakra appeared on Naruto's fingers.

The blond then brought his hand to the seal on his stomach, bringing an instant reaction. The seal on the boy's stomach became slightly large and more complete, with a larger spiral in his stomach.

After taking a moment to clear his thoughts, Naruto looked up right into the eyes of the fox. Then he turned his hand as if it were a giant key. The spiral lock began to unravel, hollowing out the circle, with the same thing happening to the seal on Naruto's stomach, leaving only a black circle.

As soon as the lock on the cage was empty, Kyuubi shot forward throwing open the cage doors and knocking Naruto back. The beast roared angrily sending out a shockwave that knocked Naruto back.

" **Now I get it,"** the fox snarled, anger apparent in its voice, **"You wish to have control over my power!? You may have gotten some help from the sage and his sons, but even then, you are still just a pitiful human!"**

The fox threw back its head, and all nine of its tails pointed in front of its open maw. Red and blue chakra began focusing, forming a red ball.

Naruto's eyes widened as he knew what this was, having heard of the **Tailed Beast Ball** from old man Hagoromo. Naruto formed two clones, who quickly began aiding Naruto.

The first clone shot forward going through hand signs for a technique.

" **Steam Release: Unrivalled Strength,"** the clone said as steam began rolling off his body, his skin taking a pinkish tint to it.

The clone then formed a **rasengan** in its hands, that gained size until it was the size of a beach ball. The clone drew his arm back and called out the technique.

" **Steam Release: Rasen-Cannon!"**

The steam chakra enhanced technique shot forward as the clone who launched it vanished having used all the charka used to form it. The ball of chakra shot forward, leaving a trail of steam before it slammed right into the still forming ball of energy. The two attacks met. The Tailed beast ball was destabilized and exploded right in the fox's face. The fox let out a cry of pain but quickly shooting through the smoke.

He looked out at the boy who dared attack him only to find the second clone vanish as the original finished forming another **rasengan** variant. This one in the shape of a massive glowing ball with a shuriken blade wrapped around it.

" **Wind Release: Rasen-Shuriken!"**

The attacked soared forward, expanding into massive blast. The Fox was prepared however as a massive jet of flame erupted from the fox's mouth. The flame wrapped around the technique, destabilizing the wind chakra and burning the air. The attack was soon reduced to nothing.

Naruto let out a grunt of frustration, just as the fox shot out of the smoke with a swipe of its claws.

Naruto jumped back to avoid the claws, and proceeded to go on the defensive, dodging the fox's surprisingly prehensile tails.

Naruto dodged left and right to avoid the attacks, with so many however, Naruto quickly found himself with his back turned to Kyuubi's head, which turned out to be a huge mistake. The fox shot forward, its mouth wide open.

Naruto felt this coming and just before becoming a morning snack for the large creature managed to replace himself with a log…where from, nobody knows.

The fox looked around, looking for his opponent with a frustrated growl.

" **Where are you boy?!"**

A familiar sound got his attention, the fox looked up to see Naruto standing on ceiling. In his hands was a steadily growing orb of chakra in his hands, however, something was different. Naruto's eyes were now yellow and his whisker marks had become thicker and darker, now resembling a trigram.

Naruto shot down with the large ball forming in his hand.

" **Sage Art: Massive Rasengan!"**

The fox tried to launch another blast of fire, but Naruto fell too fast and slammed the massive attack down on the fox's skull, causing flames to blast out from between clenched teeth. The water on the ground was splashed aside, and the ground underneath it cracked with a loud boom.

Naruto, to help thing along, quickly went through certain set of signs.

" **Sage Art: God Strength!"**

Naruto launched past the Fox and grabbed one of his tails. Naruto then gripped the fur, and, with a loud grunt, Naruto pulled and brought the fox into the air, causing its eyes to widen in shock, in a rather comical way. Naruto then proceeded to slam it into the ground with a loud boom and another rush of water. Naruto then proceeded to lift him up and slam him down again.

Feeling that the fox was dazed enough, Naruto focused his chakra, causing a ghostly version of himself to appear over his shoulder. The ghostly version and the original grabbed the fox's tail with their chakra and began pulling.

"Pull, damn it, pull," Naruto growled as he and his ghostly duplicate pulled back on the chakra, separating it from the large beast.

The fox, while dazed, wasn't completely out of it yet. The fox got up and snarled with nothing but rage in its eyes. The light blue charka Naruto pulled from the beast's tail started turning red. Before Naruto could react, the crimson chakra flowed into his body.

Naruto was hit with various memories. All the insults, the loneliness, all the bottled-up frustration and anger Naruto had suppressed over the years, and defeated just a few minutes earlier, came flooding back, breaking his concentration, and ending sage, mode.

" **You wanted my power boy, so here it is,"** the fox snarled angrily, **"Just give in and become another piece of my hatred."**

 **Outside Naruto's body…**

Naruto's parents and teachers had been watching the boy for the past few minutes. When Naruto's markings indicating his use of sage mode came out, they knew that Naruto was no doubt locked in battle with the tailed beast.

Kushina and Minato both gasped in horror at seeing a large amount of red charka begin pouring out of Naruto's body. To their added horror, the skin on Naruto's right arm began burning and peeling away, leaving a black and red mesh of muscle laced with chakra. The hatred coming off the serene looking boy was so thick you could use a cleaver to cut through it.

"What's happening?" Kushina asked, panic lacing her voice.

Hagoromo answered "It would seem Naruto has begun to pull on the nine tails' chakra, and he has been exposed to the pure hatred the beast unleashes."

Minato, concern etched into his face, said, "Well, can't you suppress it."

Hamura shook his head and said, "At this point there is nothing we can do. If we try to bring him out of this state now, the chakra will overload and kill him. All we can do is hope that his will overwhelms the hatred."

The father and mother wanted to say something, but they held their tongues. They saw that, despite their calm demeanors, the others were all nervous. The pair turned to their son, who entire right half had now, burned and peeled away, black and red mesh all over his body, burned clothes, a solid white eye, and a jagged looking mouth. The smell of burned clothes and meat hit their noses almost making them vomit.

The two calmed themselves and sat down again.

Minato took his wife's hand to help keep her calm, an action she returned, as they looked at their son, praying to the three goddesses that their child would survive this ordeal.

 **Back in the human world…**

Kyuubi laughed with a smile as he saw Naruto fall to his knees.

Naruto's brain was swimming with all the insults that had been sent his way by those blinded by anger and loss. All the negative remarks from his past teachers, classmates, every time Sakura hit him when he asked her out, and all those times Sasuke had made him look bad or just plain showed off.

Naruto's mind was about to break before something hi him like a ten-ton weight. This was all his past. He had moved on past all of this. He had two loving parents, teachers who wanted him to succeed, three loving fiancés, and there were those in his village who didn't look down on him.

Lee respected him as a fellow hard head and hard worker.

Neji had his respect for defeating him.

Tenten had respected him for beating Neji and proving him wrong.

The other members of his grade, sans Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke, all seemed to acknowledge that Naruto had grown and gotten stronger.

Naruto growled as his eyes regained that familiar fire. Naruto then let out a defiant roar as the red color of the chakra he had grabbed began to recede, regaining its normal blue color, shocking the fox. The blond then proceeded to yank the stream of chakra to the side, causing it to break.

The boy leaned his head back and took a calming breath as he felt the beast's chakra enter his body. He felt power course through him. Naruto quickly reactivated his sage mode.

The blond turned towards he beast.

"Okay, fur ball," Naruto snarled out, "I've had it with your crap. Let's finish this! **Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

In large blasts of smoke, a small army of shadow clones appeared.

Naruto and his clone army charged forward with roars of determination.

The fox snarled and yelled, **"Don't get cocky just because you took some of my chakra brat!"**

The fox focused chakra into its mouth before throwing back his head and firing a barrage of crimson blasts upwards. Soon gravity took control and they fell to the army. The blasts hit the ground, exploding on contact and picking up a large wave of smoke.

The fox snarled and crouched down, knowing form his experience in this battle that that alone would not stop the boy. Despite his hatred towards his jailor the boy had earned some of the beasts' respect.

He was proved right as the familiar sound of a technique being formed. His attention was drawn when Naruto leapt up into the air with a Rasengan in his hand. The ball grew and grew until it was massive. Naruto descended as he called out his technique.

" **Sage Art: Massive Rasengan!"**

Naruto swung the massive swirling ball of destruction. The fox brought up his tail to block the attack, being pushed down and forming cracks in the ground beneath him.

This proved to be a mistake as multiple clones immediately shot out of the smoke. The fox turned his head as three charged for him going through hand signs.

" **Ice Release: Ice Spears!"**

" **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"**

The first two clones breathed out cold air that quickly solidified into ice, forming large javelin projectiles. The two vanished as the third blasted a wave of wind before vanishing in a puff of smoke. The two projectiles shot forward, propelled by the wind, and shot towards the fox' eyes.

The fox screamed in pain as the two projectiles slammed into its eyes. The creature was temporarily blinded. The pain resulted in the fox losing its concentration on its tails. The original's technique slammed down on its head and pushed down to the ground with a resounding boom.

A few more clones went through hand signs as they all unleashed a special technique they had developed over training, that they were saving for in case they fought an oversized opponent.

" **Typhoon Release: Breath of God!"**

The clones unleashed a massive wave of wind that blasted the fox nearly point blank. The massive blast was so powerful the creature's upper half was completely lifted off the ground.

Naruto's remaining clones proceeded to leap into the air, taking the initiative to unleash one final blast of power on the fox. Each one created the massive one of Naruto's massive rasengan variants.

" **Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage!"**

The small army of clones slammed into the fox causing it to scream in pain. the massive barrage pushed the fox back a good distance, forcing it to dig its claws into the ground to stop it. Still blinded however, it couldn't see, but it could feel that a lot of Naruto's clones had grabbed onto him and pulled out streams of chakra before they leapt back.

The original stood between them and yelled, "Pull!"

As they began to pull the Kyuubi snarled as it began to focus charka into its mouth again. It still couldn't aim, but he could feel where the chakra was intending to aim for that. Naruto wasn't going to let it get another blast off like that. The boy charged forward, and formed a familiar ball, with a shuriken of wind wrapped around it.

" **Rasen-shuriken!"**

The technique slammed into the beast's skull and grew into a massive size, easily eclipsing the fox's body. The fox screamed in pain and anger as he tried to push back against the technique, but was unable to do so. The fox was pushed back again.

With the combined might of the Rasen-shuriken pushing against it and the clones pulling in the opposite direction, the fox's charka was ripped from his body. The Kyuubi crashed into the opposite wall of the room, while a ghostly version of it stood in its place.

The clones all cheered in victory as the chakra was absorbed into Naruto's seal and they all vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto just stood back and let the chakra be absorbed into his body. Naruto's body then flashed as a startling change came over the boy's body.

His eyes had turned orange, but unlike the other times he used the Kyuubi's charka his pupils had remained the same. His clothes now glowed yellow with an orange flame-like aura surrounding his body. The seal was present on his stomach with black markings on his front, sleeves, with two rows of magatama like markings near his neck and chest. On his head, the yellow chakra formed what looked like fox ears.

Naruto examined himself with a surprised expression. The power he felt was incredible. It was almost overwhelming.

"Wow, so this is the nine tails' chakra," Naruto said out loud, "No wonder so many people wanted to get their hands on it for so long."

Meanwhile, Kyuubi was not happy. The fox's vision finally started to clear up, blinking away tears and irritation. The fox turned towards Naruto and growled angrily.

" **You…YOU!"** The fox snarled as it threw back his head, **"DAMN YOU BOY!"**

The fox began forming another attack. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the Kyuubi still had a large amount of power, even after having his chakra removed. The tailed beasts truly were terrifying and amazing creatures. However, Naruto wasn't going to let the fox get the shot off.

Naruto placed his hand over the seal on his stomach and said, "Even without charka you still have the power to pull that off. You really are amazing."

Naruto twisted his arm like he was turning a key, but this time in a different direction. Almost immediately six red gates fell from the ceiling and pinned the fox's tails, all four legs, it's back and its neck.

" **The six paths?!"** the fox shouted as the door for the cage appeared, repaired from being smashed open, and began to close. As soon as they shut, the fox was completely enveloped in darkness. One only eye could peer out from the darkness at Naruto, still full of rage, loathing, and hate.

" **Naruto…you had best watch your back."**

With that Naruto turned to leave and muttered to himself, "Maybe I can convince old man sage to talk with the guy. Might help the old fur ball deal with that anger problem of his."

 **Back in the real world…**

When the Kyuubi's chakra faded away the group watching was relieved. However, their relief was turned to shock when Naruto body changed into this new form.

"Aw, that is so cool!" Kushina said, "Why couldn't I have done this years ago! I would have looked so awesome like that, ttebane!"

Minato turned towards his wife and answered, "The only known place that we could do so was Kumo."

The red head simply said, "Never mind."

Naruto stood up and looked at his hands flexing his fingers as he examined his now glowing hands.

"Whoa," Naruto said, "this feels…kind of strange."

Hagoromo nodded and said, "That is to be understood. You are using a great amount of power that you've never had access to before. Now, I believe that it is time for lunch. We can work on your control of this form after you eat."

Naruto nodded as he turned back to normal. The group went back into the house, with the others giving Naruto congratulations on his accomplishment.

The boy in turn felt a great deal of pride. He was one step closing to fulfilling his destiny.

 **The elemental nations, the village hidden in the Rain…**

A figure sat alone in the darkness. His body broken and pale, attached to various machines that kept him alive. His hair was red and his eyes were peculiar, completely purple with a black dot as a pupil and a ripple pattern surrounding it.

This was Nagato, the true form of the Akatsuki Leader, Pain.

Nagato was in deep contemplation. He had heard of the man who defended the ichibi jinchuuriki a month ago. No doubt when it came time for them to collect the tailed beasts they would run into this man. However, the boy showed great skill, strength, and a small amount of ingenuity. No doubt he would become stronger by the time they would be able to collect the nine tails, given how long it would take for it to return.

The true leader of the Akatsuki closed his eyes in contemplation. His eyes snapped open as he reached a decision.

"Konan," he called, "We need to talk."

Moments later a door opened, and the Akatsuki's blue haired angel entered the room.

"Yes, Nagato?" she asked, concerned and curious as to why he had called her here.

The red-haired paraplegic looked at his oldest friend and said, "I have been thinking Konan. Perhaps we should not be idle in the time it takes for the Kyuubi to reform."

 **Cut! Sorry for the long wait everyone, this chapter took a lot of time for me to write as I had to go through the battle between Naruto and Kyuubi before writing this. I stuck mostly with the original script of the fight with an element or two from the Ultimate Ninja Storm Game. Now Naruto has access to his nine tails chakra mode and is preparing for his training with Bahamut and Mavis, which will begin next chapter. Meanwhile Nagato, the true leader of the Akatsuki has heard of the masked Naruto's defense of Gaara and knows that this will lead to future conflict. What will this mean for the Akatsuki? You'll just have to read to find out.**

 **Now, before we end I want to the run down on a few of the new, and I hope original jutsu use by our hero today.**

 **Steam Release: Rasen-Cannon** – **A steam chakra loaded version of the** **Big Ball Rasengan** **. This version can be thrown or used at close range. It can best be used with the Steam Release: Unrivalled Strength to increase output, go farther distances, or to hit the target harder.**

 **Sage Art: God Strength – Naruto based this off the Steam Release: Unrivalled Strength technique. It uses the same principle, building up sage chakra in the arms to boost the user's already insane strength. Too much however, can result in the arms turning to stone.**

 **Ice Release: Ice Spears – inspired by the anime only technique** **Certain Kill Ice Spears,** **the user focuses ice chakra, or water and wind charka, into their mouth to launch an icy spear. For a larger and more devastating effect the water in the air can be used as well as the water surrounding you.**

 **Typhoon Release: Breath of God – this technique is an enhanced version of the** **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** **technique. A lone person can send a few people air born with this technique, but if multiple people, or clones use it, they can move something as large as a tailed beast.**

 **If anyone has any idea on another technique they want to see, let me know in the reviews.**

 **All constructive criticism is welcome…all flames will be ignored.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing. If I did, Kaguya wouldn't have shown up until the Boruto Movie.**

 **Gammagyro** **– I'm thinking of making it a harem, but I don't know who will be in it yet. I don't think I'll be using Chelia, but Yakumo would be a good idea. Plus, with her power over illusions she would make a great recruit for Naruto's guild. I'll admit that I'm on the fence about Mavis.**

 **Now onto the magic ideas. Enchantment could be a good way for Naruto to keep from transforming into a dragon when he fights. However, I think it would be best suited for Yakumo, given her frail body, in the beginning, and her use of illusions makes her more of a support class warrior than a frontline fighter.**

 **Slow magic is probably more suited for a speedster, or hand to hand specialist, like Lee, Neji, or Guy. I do have some ideas for that now though. The use of Neji's line would be funny, though.**

 **Light magic is probably best suited for Makarov, but I could expand on his different spells if that is what you want. Maybe some of One Piece's Kizaru's moves, because let's face it, if Makarov ever combined one of his more powerful light spells with his titan magic it would be awesome! Also, that gate of Babylon idea might just make it into the new move set.**

 **Memory Make is something that I would use with Itachi, which would be utilized very well, with his Sharingan, given it gives him a great memory and with some types of magic combined with his jutsu would make an awesome combination.**

 **Reflector magic…I think it could be useful in terms of defense and offense. I think I might have Naruto learn a spell or two to be used for counters and defense, as I've only been able to come up with one defensive spell off the top of my head.**

 **As for lightning magic, I already have a lightning user in mind for the guild. However, this doesn't mean that Naruto won't be throwing a lightning bolt or two.**

 **As for the Atlas Flame, I don't think Naruto will be using that, but I do have an idea for it. Maybe a little upgrade for Natsu.**

 **NarutoKushina** **– Well, after some time Naruto will contact his friends and allies, after making sure they are allies of course, to let them know that he is alive. However, this will come after Naruto has finished his training with Bahamut and set up his base of operation in Earth land.**

 **As for Sasuke, I don't think I'll let him go like that. I was thinking like one of the overpowering battles, like SS3 Goku vs Beerus, with Sasuke fighting with all his might, only to fail and realize how weak he is compared to Naruto. However, that won't stop me from making an omake or two about Sasuke dying in a humiliating way.**

 **For the pranking palooza chapter…I think I might just do that. Both shows are known for their funny moments.**

 **As for the pairing, I'm thinking of a harem, but I might limit it to just a couple of people, not every girl in both series.**

– **thank you**

 **Habu2010** **– here's your update**

 **Spark681** **– you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Thor94** **– the revenge will come. Not now, but later.**

 **Mr. Sasaki Haise – Yes, I will, but not for a few more chapters.**

 **Pensuka** **– there will be karma coming their way, but not until Naruto reveals himself to be alive and the cover up used against him. There won't be a confrontation by Kami this time, however, as that ws a little over the top.**

 **Bladetri XD – glad you like it.**

 **Thebestoftherest – well Konoha's allies will turn on them, but not outright, especially after Danzo passed the buck onto Orochimaru. However, some of Danzo's decisions in the future may strain some of the alliances.**

 **Thebestoftherest** **– yes, well, while I was writing I thought, why should Naruto be the only one who gets an upgrade and becomes stronger? If I do this it will make things way too easy, and it wouldn't be as interesting to read.**

 **xD** **– I don't intend to**

 **Perseus12** **– Hey, I didn't intend for the to get off scott free.**

 **What – no I didn't run out of ideas. My main focus has been my death battle reaction story, for the last few weeks. And no, I don't think it is a flame, I think this is just a fan of my work getting a bit impatient. I'm okay with that.**

 **Danny – I'll keep that in mind.**

 **Shadow Crimson KyuubiAcnoligia – here it is. Don't' have a cow, man…or woman.**

 **Chapter 6: Time to make some magic.**

Naruto patiently ate his breakfast as he waited for his new teachers to arrive.

The past three days had been spent with Naruto learning just what his new form was capable of. Naruto quickly found that in the nine-tailed state, he was much stronger and faster, appearing only as an orange blur to those who watched him. It also far more durable, being able to withstand a lot more damage, which was proven when he asked his father to hit him in the stomach with a **rasengan** and he barely felt it. Naruto also found out that he could create several chakra arms from his body of various sizes and length. Naruto found his natural creativity expanding on ways to utilize his new limbs to create new more powerful variants of the **rasengan.**

However, Naruto also found out that all this came with a time limit. Naruto had tried to form a **tailed beast** ball like the kind the fox had made during their battle, but failed, and afterwards Naruto, after disengaging the form on the first day, found himself exhausted. It was then explained by Hagoromo that he and the Kyuubi still had their link, and that they were dependent on each other. As Naruto pulled on the chakra from Kyuubi, the Kyuubi could do the same, draining Naruto of his chakra. Naruto had tried to at least get on better terms with the fox, but doing so was not a good idea as the big fur ball was bitter about getting beaten by a kid, and for what had happened to him in the past.

Naruto sighed as he began to wonder if he could ever get full control of the new form. However, before he could voice his concerns the door was thrown open.

Naruto turned towards the sound to see two familiar faces. Mavis and Bahamut.

"I take it you finally lost your patience," Hagoromo said to the human disguised dragon god.

The large man nodded and said, "Yeah, I take it that you have finished the last leg of the boy's training?"

"There are a few things we still need to cover," Hamura said, crossing his arms, "but he could use a break from his ninja studies for now."

Mavis smiled happily and said, "Good to know. Now then, we won't be starting Naruto's training in our arts just yet, beforehand we need to explain a few things, not to mention we have something else that we need to do. May we?"

The group nodded and motioned for the duo to sit. The pair of mages sat down.

"So, Naruto," Mavis said, "As I said a month ago, we will be teaching you the art of magic. But before that, we'll have to go through a few processes before we can."

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion, a motion that was mimicked by his parents, and the Ootsutsuki family.

Upon seeing their confused expressions, Mavis waved her hands and a pair of books appeared in her hands. She then laid them down on the table, and opened them up to show the group some specific pages.

She turned the book on the left around and pushed it forward.

"This," she said, "is the basic blueprint for the human body. In your dimension, anyway."

The group looked down to see a picture of the body, showing the chakra network going through the body.

"We already know this," Naruto said, "What does the body have to do with how you'll be training me?"

Mavis answered, "This."

Mavis then turned the other book around showed them the image of a human body, much like the original book. However, there was no chakra network going through the body, only the image of something in the stomach area and an energy going through the body.

"There is a big difference between the bodies of those from your world and ours," she said.

Naruto looked surprised at this as did the others.

Bahamut said, "Magic is not a mix of spiritual and physical energy or drawn on from the earth around you, like this Nature chakra, as you call it. Magic is considered a physical embodiment of the spirit after it connects with the spiritual flow of nature."

Naruto blinked one, twice, thrice, and then asked, "What?"

Mavis giggled a bit at Naruto's answer and answered, "Basically, you connect with the world, and you gain super powers."

Bahamut rolled his eyes with an annoyed expression at the simplistic answer.

"So, what does this have to do with Naruto's training?" Minato asked, wondering what the deceptively young-looking girl was getting at.

Mavis said, "Well, the main difference is that, instead of a complex network of veins transferring Naruto's body, mages, or wizards, whichever you prefer, have a single container which contains the magic in their body. For Naruto, this means we will have to remake his body, to allow him to use magic."

Naruto's eyes widened as he yelled, "Wait, what?! You're gonna pull and Orochimaru on me!? What the hell!?"

Bahamut scoffed and said, "Calm yourself, boy."

The monstrous tone the man used, made Naruto stop immediately.

Mavis said, "Unfortunately, yes we are going to have to "pull an Orochimaru", as you say. Doing this is risky, but unless you go through with it, you won't be able to use magic."

Naruto asked, "Wait, can't you just filter the magic through my chakra network, like how I use nature chakra for sage mode?"

Ashura said, "Yes, that sounds like it would work."

Mavis simply turned towards Naruto and asked, "Naruto would you mind forming that Rasengan of yours?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion, as the others looked confused as well. Naruto then held up his hand and formed a smaller than average rasengan. Mavis walked over the boy, and held out her hand, placing a small amount of magic into the ball. Almost immediately, the technique began shaking, becoming unstable. After a moment, the spiraling ball of to dissipate, being reduced to a mist of glowing blue sparkles.

Mavis explained, "As opposed to chakra, magic is made of pure spiritual energy. As a result, if the two mix they become unstable. If we were to send this through your chakra network it would destabilize it."

"By father's eyes," Indra mumbled, a look of abject horror on his face.

"I think that's a pretty good reason not to filter it through your chakra network, ttebane," Kushina said, looking shocked and somewhat terrified.

"You said it," Minato said.

Naruto looked horrified and yelled, "You're going to put that in my body!?"

Mavis quickly said, "Yes, but just adding a magical container won't be the only thing we do. We'll also be adjusting your chakra coils to become thicker. This should be able to keep your chakra network from destabilizing in the presence of the container."

Naruto shuddered slightly at how blunt she was…plus the whole "should" thing was not enough to convince the boy.

"How do you intend to do this exactly?" Minato asked, "This sounds like it is a very complex process…not to mention dangerous."

Kushina said, "Yeah, this does sound like it is pretty complicated, ttebane. How do we know that this will even work and not cripple him?"

Mavis held out her hand and a few pieces of paper appeared. Naruto immediately picked them up and ran through them all. There were detailed pictures, notes, equations, and probabilities. There were also notes on what kinds of magic and medical techniques could be used make everything work. There were even a couple of failsafe methods on what to do. By the look of it, there was a 75% chance that this would work. There was a 15% chance that something could go wrong that would cripple Naruto and 10% chance that it would kill him.

Naruto went through the papers a little bit more and asked, "So what are you going to do exactly?"

Mavis answered, "I met with an old friend of mine back in my world, earth land. He really knows his way around altering and fixing bodies. Not something that she is completely proud of, though."

The last bit was mumbled, but the others heard it.

Naruto looked at Mavis and asked, "If this is successful…what will happen to me…other than gaining magic?"

Mavis answered, "Other than that, there may be effects on your body. You'll be stronger, faster, and probably a bit more durable as well."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, thinking furiously. After a few moments Naruto said, "I'll do it."

The rest turned towards Naruto with surprised expressions.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" Kushina asked.

Naruto answered, "Yeah, mom. With all the training I have, I'm going up against people who have a lot more experience than I do. I'm going to need all the advantages that I can get. The main reason I beat those celestial symbol guys was because they kept underestimating me, and I had some help on a few occasions from Kankuro and Temari. I know at times I won't have that luxury."

Minato and Kushina looked at their son with looks of surprise. They nodded in understanding though. During the war, a lot of people had been killed because they underestimated their opponents. There were also plenty of younger people who bit off more than they could chew, especially rookies.

Mavis smiled and said, "Okay, I'll go get everything set up. Come on, Baha-chan."

The so-called dragon god, looked upset at the remark, but followed the diminutive woman.

Naruto leaned back as he sighed.

Kushina then asked, "Naruto, are you really sure about this. This is kind of insane."

Naruto sighed and said, "Mom, listen. A lot has changed since you've been around. Well, maybe not that, but things are bound to be crazy. No doubt the Akatsuki know of me, if their information gathering skills are good enough to know about some of the biggest secrets in the elemental nations. Nobody usually parades around a Jinchuuriki after all. It's a big world out there, mom. For all we know, there could be others like them, hiding in the shadows like Danzo normally moves."

Kushina looked at the boy with a surprised expression, before realizing that Naruto had woken up to the world. Naruto was facing hard odds, even with the training he was getting. He was going against several S-rank shinobi, all of which were not too keen on showing any mercy. He needed something to give him an edge and it seemed that this, magic, would be the best method to do this.

Kushina looked at her husband, who set his hand on her shoulder. The two looked at their son, wondering just what else was going to change around here.

 **Meanwhile in the Akatsuki base…**

"Any idea what the boss wanted us down here for?" Kisame asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Itachi simply glanced at his teammate and answered, "I am unsure. Knowing Lord Pain, he has a reason to do so."

A few minutes later, everyone had arrived in the meeting chamber. Everyone stood around for a few moments, until Pain finally revealed himself.

"Lord Pain," Itachi said, "Why have you called for us?"

Pain looked down at Itachi and said, "I have been thinking about recent events. I believe that we should not just simply sit on our hands while we wait for the nine tails to reform. Idle hands do not do god's work."

Kakuzu asked, "What do you mean?"

Pain turned towards the S-rank miser and answered, "I believe that we should expand our ranks."

This brought looks of shock to the rest of the group, except for Konan. Originally, she was against the idea, but she believed that it would be a good idea to expand their numbers and gain allies. This would lead to them not only being stronger, but also much more productive.

Konan said, "We shall be accepting any who would provide use to us in the future. I refuse to have weaklings in our organization, so choose wisely."

There was a moment of silence. Itachi then spoke up.

"I believe I know someone who can be of service to us," Itachi said, stepping forward. He didn't want to have to do this, but he had to maintain his cover.

Pain motioned for Itachi to continue and the Uchiha clan slayer said, "I heard of a missing nin from Konoha, named Hiruko, while I was still in the ANBU. He was banished for research that went against the hokage's wishes."

Hidan mumbled, "Oh, great. Another immortality seeking freak show."

Itachi turned towards the cultist and answered, "It was not eternal life that he sought, but rather perfection. He sought to create a powerful being, made up of bloodlines from Wind, Earth, Water, and Lightning country. Another rumor, was that he learned how to do this to himself."

Pain rubbed his chin in thought. This man would no doubt be very skilled in terms of combat, and multiple bloodlines would make him a wildcard that could be useful against their enemies, plus if he was skilled in medicine it would be a great help. Sasori's methods may not be able to cut it in the future.

"Find this man, and convey our message to him," Pain ordered.

Itachi bowed to them.

Not wanting to be outdone, Kisame said, "I heard a few rumors about a group in Iron country, who mix together the old samurai way of life with the shinobi one. I also heard they were powerful because Yagura sent a few squads of ANBU to help with the bloodline purge. From what my sources say, they didn't return alive."

Pain nodded. A few extra swordsmen would be nice. Plus, it was a known fact, though some didn't acknowledge it, that samurai were far more skilled in the art of the sword than many ninjas.

Surprisingly, it was Hidan who stepped forward.

"I heard about a group in demon country," Hidan said, "Said to be able to curse their victims to death. Personally, I don't believe that bullshit unless they are followers of Jashin. I do think that they could be useful."

Pain nodded at the mad cultist. He then looked around and asked, "Does anyone else have anything to contribute to this meeting?"

After a few moments, the dual voice of Zetsu spoke up.

"Master, we have located several different bases belonging to our old ally Orochimaru," the plant man said, "With your permission, we would like to go and obtain some of the man's research. It could be useful to us."

Pain nodded and said, "Do so, immediately, leave no trace that you were there. The last thing we need is Orochimaru breathing down our necks."

With nothing else to be said, the various members of the organization began to split up to do their various tasks.

Itachi, however, had a bad feeling that the death of Naruto had caused a change in the world. He would have to get this information to Jiraiya as soon as possible.

 **Back in the world between worlds…**

Naruto had stripped down to his underwear and was laying down on a table. The cold metal made him shiver as he laid there. He also had a strange feeling that someone might have been taking pictures of him. he had a feeling that one of his current fiancés happened to be the source of this.

He was strapped down by his head, wrists, ankles, which kept him still. Off to the side Naruto's various teachers stood by. While the members of the Ootsutsuki clan looked on impassively, Minato and Kushina looked very nervously.

"Is all this really necessary Mavis?" Naruto asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Mavis took out what looked like a glass cylinder and said, "My friend's instructions were very specific. He says that you need to be awake…he didn't specify is to why, but he was better at this than me. Anyway, this is a working magical container, we just need to insert this into your body and let your body adapt to it. This is probably going to cause you pain, and we can't have you writhing around while we do this."

The woman held out the object and said, "Are you ready?"

Naruto nodded, took a deep breath, and braced himself. It was a good thing that he did because there was a huge amount of pain that went through his body. The boy could only make it a few minutes before letting out a huge scream of pain. Naruto could feel the object push past his flesh and skin and bones and then settle into his body.

Kushina and Minato looked about ready to freak out. They were going to move forward, but they were stopped by the Ootsutsuki family.

Naruto kept on screaming for a few more minutes until the process was over. Mercifully, the boy passed out from the pain.

After a few more moments, the seals vanished and Naruto was quiet. Mavis walked forward and placed her hand on Naruto's neck, feeling for a pulse. She found it and smiled, glad to see that he had survived. She then picked him up, a surprising feat given her small stature, and floated over towards his room.

After laying him down on the bed, she held out her hands, causing a small container with a light blue light inside of it to appear in a flash of light and a seal.

"What is that?" Kushina asked.

Mavis answered, "This is a magic, to be more precise it is an air born version of ethernano, a magical power source. To help Naruto adapt to it, he will have to bask in the presence of this for a while. By my guess a week or two, before his magic container is filled. Then we can finally start his training."

Bahamut said, "Finally, I'm growing tired of waiting."

Minato said, "So he's going to be stuck here for at most, two weeks. The boy is going to go stir crazy."

Mavis said, "Don't worry, I got a few things that'll keep him busy."

She held out her hands and another seal appeared. This time a few books appeared with titles that said, "Magic for Beginners", "History of Fiore", and "What Magic Works for You?"

"These should help him get some basic understanding of his magic," she said, laying the books down beside Naruto's bed, "After that, we'll begin his training in magic."

Bahamut said, "Finally, I feel like I've been waiting for far too long."

Mavis giggled and said, "Oh, go cool yourself off big guy. It's just going to take a little bit longer than we thought it would."

The dragon god scoffed and proceeded to walk out without so much a grunt. He walked away from them with a growl and headed out.

"I'll be back to check on him tomorrow," Mavis said, "See you around."

The strange pair left the room and then the compound. Minato and Kushina both looked at each other and sat down next to the bed as they watched their son sleep off the process.

Things were changing for the family and the ninja world, and soon another world will be changed as well.

 **Cut! Okay everyone here is the chapter. I'm sorry this was short, but I didn't have much to do with this. The Akatsuki and expanding its ranks and will become stronger though this. Naruto has begun the process that would give him the ability to use magic. I did it like this because, in all honesty, I felt that Naruto just getting magic was too easy. Given that they both use a similar, but different power source, I figured it would cause for a change to be done to Naruto's body. He won't be the only one to get this change, I assure you.**

 **I thank everyone for the magic suggestions, and the characters they recommend for, both the pairing, and the guild. Thank you everyone, and let me know what you think.**

 **Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are ignored.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing. If I did, Kaguya wouldn't have shown up until the Boruto Movie.**

 **Perseus12 – Konoha itself won't die. Not everyone is a complete villain in this one. Mostly Danzo, and those who were idiots in their treatment of Naruto…also I kind of realized that this is not as much of a bashing story as it is them village being antagonistic.**

 **NinjaFang1331 – glad to know you like it.**

 **Dragoncyber22 – Yeah, I'm trying to focus more on character development, which I'm finding interesting.**

 **Xirons20 – glad you like it.**

 **Habu2010 – Here you are.**

 **Spark681 – Well, maybe. You'll just have to wait and see. I'm trying to avoid spoilers.**

 **Bladetri – yay**

 **Kage88 – ask and you shall receive**

 **NarutoKushina – are you forgetting that the third is currently dead. How do you know that Minato and Kushina didn't get back at him during that time? Though, I think that it would make for a good omake.**

 **Shapeshifter340 – Naruto is going to have two sets of magic, a lot of jutsu under his belt, near limitless chakra, thanks to his training, and a lot of other things…at this point…a sharingan rinnegan fusion would be a bit overkill…though that does give me an idea.**

 **Guest – you'll see Kurama's reaction to magic in this chapter.**

 **LuisPerez77 – I don't think I'll be giving Naruto's crash magic. I have something else planned.**

 **Gammagyro – I know. I was looking through the ideas and I find that they fit pretty well with certain characters. I'm also still considering who from the village Naruto should take for his guild/group. Moving on, I like the idea for Yakumo and I think I might use it…or tweak it a bit. As for Mavis, sorry, no hot for teacher here. Also, I can see Naruto being mistrustful of non-family teachers since his only real teacher, outside of Iruka, betrayed him and left him for dead. As for the Purgatory Dragon Flame…I'm not sure. Atlas did say that the flames he had rivalled the fires of hell. I think they might be. Naruto will be going back and forth, depending on where he decides to live and what he intends to do. Plus, let's face it, having the bad guys follow Naruto only to have him vanish into thin air is a hilarious thought to me. As for the Ashura, Indra abilities, I think that they have the potential to use them, but it must be accessed via Six Paths Chakra, which is almost impossible for anyone to find.**

 **Mr. bumpity – I don't think giving a dragon slayer a dragon contract would be a good idea. Unless he suddenly gained dragon tamer magic, which is kind of redundant since there are no dragons on earthenland anymore.**

 **Outerjay – I can and I have**

 **Zak Saturday 1 – here it is**

 **Jojotheshadow – Sorry, I have things to do outside of my updates, and I have some stuff to do.**

 **My 2 guys – here the next one comes.**

 **Chezhran – Mavis is going to teach Naruto some basic magic and how to harness it. Bahamut will turn Naruto into a dragon slayer, which may or may not happen in this or the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 7: To the World of Magic! Welcome to Earth Land!**

Naruto's sleep after his operation was not a peaceful one. The kyuubi hadn't been happy since his defeat, and after Naruto had gotten the ability to use magic, which came in the form of glowing platinum pipelines through his mindscape, had only added fuel to the fire. He had ranted and raved at Naruto before the boy simply walked away, and went into a different part of his mind.

Tired of the old sewer as a mind, Naruto decided then and there it was time to do a little redecorating. The sewer had been replaced with an island, containing white sandy beaches, crystal clear salty waters, and a clear shining sky. The interior of the island was formed of trees of various types, mostly the trees found around his home village, as well as others, including some palm trees. In the interior of the island, you would find a huge wall, electrified with signs that said, "do not enter". If you looked you would see, several seals surrounding the gate, indicating that it was the seal that kept the nine tails at bay. While the fox was glad to be able to move around in the confines of his seal, he was still cranky.

After waking up, Naruto was slightly upset that he couldn't leave the bed for about a weak. He attempted to do so, but found that the process that infused the magic container in his body, had left his body slightly weakened, which he learned after trying to get up and then falling to his knees, the magic effecting his body.

Naruto was confined to the bed for a week, but it wasn't all bad. The three goddesses at least came around to help Naruto with his gifts, allowing him more practice with them, which was good for him. So far, he could kill and bring back plant life, and his ability to speak with animals had been improving as well. Though, there was still the small…TMI issue.

He was also visited by his parents and teachers who helped keep Naruto entertained, but he wasn't allowed to practice with his jutsu or use his chakra as it would disturb the magic in the air brought on by the crystal Mavis left.

However, Naruto did read the books that were left to him, and he found them rather interesting. Naruto was interested in. He found the history of Earth Land interesting, finding some similarities between the guild system and the ninja system. Something that got Naruto's attention was the Alvarez Empire, an empire so powerful that Fiore thought it would be best to just leave it alone, preferring to stay neutral and not have it as an enemy. A good call given that the empire seemed like it could take on the entire elemental nations, and probably go toe to toe with it, and probably win.

Naruto's main attention went to the book of magics. Naruto was shocked to know that there were so many types of magic. It seemed far more versatile than jutsu.

Caster magic seemed the most like jutus, with magic being transferred through the body as opposed to weapons. This made Naruto think of jutsu that didn't require hand signs and could be used to create devastating effects.

Holder magic reminded Naruto of the **Raijin no ken (Sword of the Thunder god)** , as it involved using other items to grant power. However, Naruto wasn't fond of this magic as if you take away someone's item they lose a lot of their power, which is very dangerous in his opinion.

Finally, there was lost magic, or ancient spells, depending on who you asked. In Naruto's mind, this was by far one of the coolest magical abilities. It gave the users incredible power and made them almost unstoppable, at least in certain situations. Naruto also knew of its draw backs and that the effects on the user could be devastating if it were to be overused.

Naruto had also looked through some of the different magics and was shocked at just how many there were. He saw magics like requip magic which would fit with his old Konoha teammate TenTen. Palm magic that could fit with Lee. All in all, he found different magics that could fit with his friends…though he would also have to say that there were plenty of strange ones as well, like mucus magic and a few others.

We now join Naruto out of bed and enjoying some food with his family, and Mavis. Though Naruto didn't seem very happy about something.

"I have to go with you to where?" Naruto asked, a shocked expression on his face.

Mavis sighed and answered, "You have to come with us to Earth Land so that you can start your training in magic."

Naruto sighed and said, "That is what I thought you said."

Now, it wasn't that Naruto didn't trust the petite blonde, well okay, it was kind of like that. Given that Mavis wasn't family, yes Naruto considered the Otsutsuki clan members to be extended family, he was a little apprehensive. Then again, having most of your non-familial teachers sabotage you and then assist in outright murdering you is bound to bring some trust issues.

"Naruto," Kushina said, "I know you don't like it, but it is the only way we can work with this. Magic needs to be absorbed through the atmosphere to replenish, and, sadly, this place is more modelled after your old world. Without it, you will end up having some magical exhaustion, which would bring about even more problems."

Naruto sighed again. He didn't want to leave. The idea of going to another world was kind of scary to him. He felt almost as anxious as he did when he started his first day of class, though he was good at hiding it. He wondered if this is what it felt like when someone was moving from their home?

Naruto looked at his soon to be teacher and asked, "Can't we just use that crystal thing that you used when I was getting used to my magic container?"

Mavis shook her head in the negative and said, "Unfortunately no. Those crystals only work when in a confined space and if you are going to be training in magic, we are going to need a lot of room."

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his temples in frustration. He then looked at the small girl and answered, "When do we go?"

Mavis answered, "Tomorrow. Take some time to say goodbye. You may be gone for a while."

Mavis then got up and left, leaving Naruto to get packed up and get ready for what was coming to him next. Naruto then proceeded to walk upstairs and get some stuff.

As Naruto was packing, he heard his door open. Turning towards the sound, he saw his parents standing there.

"Are you okay?" Kushina asked, "You seemed nervous earlier?"

Naruto sighed and said, "I'm not too big on this whole, training somewhere else thing."

Minato asked, "Naruto you were away from your family for over a decade. It's not like we are just going to vanish while you are gone?"

Naruto sighed and said, "It's not exactly that."

The pair looked at Naruto, slightly confused at his meaning.

Naruto sighed and said, "I'm nervous about being trained by someone else. I don't exactly have a good track record with teachers who are outside of the family, if you catch my drift."

Kushina said, "Naruto, Mavis hasn't done anything for you to be suspicious of. She has done everything she can to help you with this magic thing."

Minato said, "Yeah, and so far, she hasn't pulled anything Kakashi has, so why the sudden sense of distrust."

Naruto sighed and said, "I know. I guess I'm just a little nervous having a new teacher who I know nothing about."

Kushina said, "Oh, I know the feeling. Being a technical outsider in Konoha tends to do that."

Naruto looked at his mother and nodded before saying, "It's not just that. The whole going to another world thing is crazy. What if something goes wrong? I won't have anywhere to go if Mavis is taken out, or if something goes wrong."

Minato said, "You just have to trust her Naruto. I know that it might seem scary, but you'll be fine."

Naruto nodded at his father and continued to pack.

The family wound up sending the rest of the day together, giving Naruto the day off from training so that he could rest and relax. The day went by surprisingly fast, and Naruto was now preparing to leave. He currently had a bag with a few changes of clothes, some whet stones to keep his tools sharp, and a few other things.

"So," Kushina said, "Treat your teachers with respect, be sure to get enough sleep, don't eat too much, and don't go anywhere with people you don't know."

Naruto laughed and said, "Mom, cool your jets. I'll be fine."

Kushina said, "I know, but I never really got to do this, so pardon me for being a little overprotective of my baby boy."

Minato said, "Kushina ease up a bit. He's not a five-year-old."

Kushina sent a small glared towards her husband and then nodded, backing away as a portal appeared. Naruto adjusted his bag and said, "Well, I'm off. See you all, later."

With that Naruto walked through the portal, and entered the new world.

 **Back in the Elemental Nations, Hidden Rain village…**

Pain, Konan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame were currently waiting for the members of their organization, as well as their potential members, to arrive. They had gotten some responses from the groups that had been sent out and they said they were on their way back.

One by one, each of the members arrived. Itachi was as passive as ever, Hidan looked somewhat nervous, Kisame had a feral smile on his face, though he seemed like was walking with a limp, and Zetsu didn't seem like he was all there. This was literal as his white half was missing, leaving only the black half of his body.

Pain said, "Itachi, you first. How did your recruitment fair?"

Itachi stepped forward and said, "Mission successful. Hiruko has agreed to join us. But he has a …condition."

Pain cocked his head to the side and said, "What condition?"

Itachi answered, "He wishes to continue his experiments. That is all that he desires."

Pain thought about it for a moment and said, "Very well. We shall allow him to continue his experiments. However, he is to report directly to me and I wish for an update on his progress on them, at least twice a month."

Itachi nodded and stepped back.

Kisame approached next and said, "My mission was a success as well. My recruitment of the group known as the Juppongatana, or the ten swords, has gone well. They decided that staying in iron country wasn't as profitable for them as they believed and, after hearing of what you are capable of, thought it would be interesting."

Kakuzu asked, "Isn't it a bad idea to employ mercenaries into our group? They could betray us for the highest bidder."

Kisame answered, "They maybe be elite mercenaries, but they have a small code of honor. If their leader pledges loyalty to you Pain, he will follow through it, and they will follow him."

Pain said, "Very well, let him make this oath. If they turn on us, we will strike them down where they stand."

Zetsu stepped forward and said, "My mission to Orochimaru's bases was a success, Lord Pain. I memorized all that I could about the various experiments and teachers that Orochimaru has gone through. I have found several that would be useful to us in the long run. My other half is currently making notes of them and listing them as we speak."

Pain asked, "Were you seen?"

Zetsu shook his head and said, "No, we left no trace that we were there. No one was harmed, and nobody saw us. We were completely undetected."

Sasori said, "Orochimaru's overconfidence always was his biggest issue."

Pain then looked at Hidan and said, "Hidan, you have been unnaturally quiet during our meeting. What happened during your mission?"

Hidan stepped forward as Zetsu stepped back and said, "My mission…was a failure, Lord Pain."

Pain's eyes narrowed as he ordered, "Explain."

Hidan sighed and said, "Unfortunately, the clan I looked for wasn't will to step out of their comfort zones. Apparently, a priestess who can see into the future told them that a man with silver hair and a scythe would bring misfortune to their clan. Stupid time seeing bimbo. Anyway, I learned that their powers were apparently true as I blacked out when I got to their compound and the next thing, I know I'm walking off a cliff, apparently against my will."

Itachi thought, _'Sounds like a weaker version of the Yamanaka's mind jutsu.'_

"So, your mission was a failure then," Pain said, a small amount of irritation coming into his voice.

"Well, yes," Hidan said, "but I didn't come back empty handed."

Pain quirked an eyebrow and made a motion for him to continue.

Hidan said, "It took some time for my injuries to heal, but when I came too, it turns out the ravine I fell into house some old facility."

Konan stepped forward and asked, "What kind of facility?"

Hidan answered, "Hard to tell. From what I saw it seemed like an old lab or something. Abandoned for a few decades, the third or second ninja war by my guess. Anyway, I found some old files that looked to be in good condition. Apparently, someone was performing experiments on humans and was trying to make people stronger…probably their own personal army before they got killed."

This intrigued a few of the members.

"How much, exactly?" Sasori asked, the idea of enhancements, something he himself was well versed in, intrigued him.

"From what I've read," Hidan said, "This could make normal civilians A rank, bordering low S-rank in strength with enough training."

This brought looks of shock. The ability to do that could be useful to them.

Pain then turned to the others and said, "Very well. Let them in. I wish to meet our new recruits."

The doors opened and several figures entered the room.

The first stood by Itachi. He was a white-haired man with pale skin and red eyes, making him seem like an albino human. He wore a white sleeveless coat with an oversized collar that went up to his nose, covering half of his face. His arms and legs were wrapped in bandages.

This was Hiruko, the mad scientist.

Eleven people moved near Kisame, indicating they were part of the **Juppongatana (Ten Swords).**

The first was a giant of a man wearing modified green samurai armor and a loincloth. He had a formfitting green sleeve going over his left hand, arm, and shoulder, and a black piece of armor on his waist that was made to accommodate his large size. Between his neck and shoulders were a series of on both sides, and going down his left arm were half ring objects. There were purple bands on his ankles and a white one on his right wrist, and his left hand a piece of armor that only went up to the wrist. Most terrifying, was the skull samurai helmet that he wore on his face. To finish his look, he had a giant katan strapped to his hip.

This was Fuji of the Destruction Army, or the Destroying Yang.

Sitting on Fuji's shoulder was a short, ugly man with four whiskers on his upper lip like a bizarre mustache and a prominent forehead on a large head. He smiled revealing yellow teeth that disgusted those who saw it. He wore a dark orange kimono with a blue collar, and held a gnarled staff in his hands.

This was Saizuchi of the Destruction Army, or the Destroying Yin.

Next to him was an incredibly fat individual, who made most of the Akamichi clan look thin. He had pale skin with a large black kanji printed on his stomach, and black hair that was wrapped in bandages into a tube pointing upwards. He slightly unnerved a few people with his wide, gum revealing grin. He wore a white kimono on his body, which barely fit him due to his girth. On his fingers were thin sharp blades.

This was Iwanbo, the Round Demon.

Near this fat man was a smaller and thinner man, wearing only a long black cloak with a skeleton design, with a skull mask covering his face. Sasori looked at his man in interest as he could just barely make out the chakra strings used that attached to the fat guy. The skeleton man gave a barely perceptible glance towards Sasori.

This man was known only as Gein, no known alias.

The next figure was a man with pale skin and black hair that was slicked back. He wore a white gi with a samurai vest going over his shirt, that was beige with a dark blue outer layer, that was decorated with eyes. He wore a band around his eyes that had the "mind's eye" written in kanji. On his back was a purple shield modelled after a turtle shell, with an eye painted on it near the top. He was also carrying a spear that had a mace on one end and a blade on the other.

This was Usui Uonama, the blind swordsman.

Next was a man who kind of reminded them of Naruto in a way. He was tall with incredibly tall spiky hair that went upwards like tall grass, and was kept out of his eyes with a purple headband. He wore a red and purple kimono with a purple sash around his waist, and the sleeve ripped off for free movement. Under his kimono you could make out black pants and boots and a pair of black gloves on his hands. He also had a harness around his back and waste for holding his swords, One in each hand, and two strapped onto his back. He was currently staring at Kisame's **Samehada (Shark Skin)** with a disturbing amount of interest.

This was Cho Sawagejo, the sword hunter.

Next was an incredibly large muscular man. He wore what resembled white and black monk robes with white bandages wrapped round his lower legs and feet, as well as his forearms and hands. On his head, which was presumed to be bald, he wore a white bandana that cast a shadow over his eyes. If you looked, you would find a dagger hidden in the bandages wrapped round his robes.

This was Anji Yukyuzan, the fallen monk and Bright King.

Next to him was a rather pretty woman. She wore a green kimono decorated with dark blue and purple hollowed out squares and a yellow interior with a dark blue and red sash around her waist, and a white coiled of raped tied around her back. Balanced on her shoulder was a scythe with a long rectangular blade and a chain that wrapped around the head of the scythe's shaft and wrapped down around it, and ended in chain ball.

This was Kamatari Honjo, the great scythe.

Kisame noticed that Deidara was currently eyeing the beautiful lady and whispered, "Uh, dude…she's a guy."

Deidara looked at Kisame in shock then turned towards the woman, uh man, who winked at him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

The next was a rather strange individual, wrapped up in a dark blue cloak, that was held in place by two large metal rings that intersects in the front and the back. He had spiky brown hair and extremely pale skin, but that was all they could see of him as his face was covered by a dark purple cloth.

This was Henya Kariwa, more commonly known as Henya the Flighted.

Next was probably the youngest of the group. He had black hair and blue eyes. Wearing a light blue kimon with dark blue hakama pants. Under the kimono he wore a white collared shirt, wand white arm warmers around his forearms, and an intricate katana sheathed at his waist.

This was Seta Sojiro, the tenken.

Finally, there was the last of the group and his appearance shocked them all. He was covered head to toe in bandages with only his mouth and eyes visible, and splotches of black hair peeking out of the bandages on the top of his head, which was apparently modeled after headgear, of some kind. IF you were close enough you could smell what the bandages were coated in. He wore a purple kimono with one side gone, revealing his bandaged shoulder with a white sash around his waist. On his hand he had brown leather gloves and brown leather boots on his feet. He had a katana on his waste.

This was Shishio Makoto leader of the ten swords.

"You have been chosen," Pain said, after a moment of silence, "You have proven to be incredibly powerful in your won rights. Because of that, you have been chosen to be a part of our organization."

There was a moment of silence until Shishio spoke up.

"So, you are the man who we were told about," the master swordsman said, "I'm not that impressed."

Pain looked at the bandage wrapped man and said, "You doubt me?"

Shishio said, "Anyone can say that they are god. I've fought a few of them, and they have all died. Unless you can back up that claim…I don't see that happening."

Pain made a motion with his hand. The members of the Akatsuki stepped back, as did the rest of the ten swords. Pain floated to the ground and landed without a sound. The leader of the Akatsuki with his arms crossed.

"If you wish to see my strength yourself, then test me," Pain said coldly, his voice.

Shishio allowed a small smirk on his face as he drew his sword and got into a formal duel stance. The members of the Akatsuki stood back watching, idly wondering if they would see Pain fight, something that they hadn't seen before. The other members of the ten swords were slightly interested.

The two stood in complete silence, tension filling the air.

Shishio then swung his sword, unleashing a barrage of flying chakra blades that flew towards Pain, who didn't even flinch. As the projectiles neared him, the air around him distorted and projectiles were launched in different directions. the members of both organizations dodged the weapons, well except for Fuji, who simply drew his sword and smashed it to the side.

Shishio looked surprised, but he didn't show it for long. He looked in a blank expression, as he got down in a low stance.

He charged again, dragging his sword across the ground, leaving sparks behind him. Pain responded by holding out a hand, only for Shishio to vanish from sight, blurring out of existence. Pain cocked an eyebrow.

A ring of fire ignited around Pain, bring a pair of slightly widened eyes from the man.

" **Third Secret Sword: Cremation Impalement Blades,"** Shishio said calmly.

The flames formed blades that launched forward, only for the air to distort around him again and the flame blades to be redirected upwards slamming into the ceiling, blowing a hole in it.

Shishi wasn't done yet, as he shot forward, shooting a fast punch that slammed into Pain's jaw. The Akatsuki leader stumbled, slightly impressed by the man's strength.

" **Heavenly Push."**

The words were whispered, but the effect as devastating. Shishio was launched backwards and slamming inot the opposite wall eaving behind a crater, and a huge series of cracks. Shishio coughed up blood as the sword fell from his hand. Despite the impact, Shishio didn't so much as fall to his knees. His legs were slightly shaky, but he was still standing.

Pain looked somewhat impressed. Not many could shrug off the **Heavenly Push.**

He then held out hand and said, **"Heavenly Pressure."**

Shishio looked at his opponent only to suddenly feel the pressure around him increase. Shishio tried to stand, only for the pressure to increase until he fell to his hands and knees. Spitting up a bit more blood as he was pushed down to the chest, cracks forming in the ground.

Pain lowered his hand and walked forward saying, "Have I proven myself to you?"

Shishio grumbled as he stood up and said, "Yes."

Pain nodded and said, "Good. Now then, you are to stay in the village until I say different. You are not a part of our organization yet. I do not intend to bring mercenaries into our group so blindly. Now go. Hiruko…you stay."

The others nodded, Shishio his walking slightly off because of the brutal take down he had gotten.

Hiruko stepped forward and asked, "What do you ask of me, Lord Pain?"

Pain said, "All you require are to continue your experiments, correct?"

The scientist nodded.

Pain answered, "We have notes from Orochimaru that we want you to go over. Hidan also has found a journal containing interesting information. I wish for you to go over this and see if it can be replicated. I want an update on your experiments twice a month."

Hiruko nodded. He walked past Hidan who handed him the journal. He grabbed the journal, and started looking through it as he walked. He started skimming through the old pages, finding the writing in them to be just legible enough. His eyebrow raised a phrase that stood out in particular…Deadman.

As soon as the scientist was out of earshot, Pain turned to Zetsu and said, "I want you to keep an eye on him. If he does anything that we don't approve of, or if he starts keeping information from us, tell me."

Zetsu nodded as he sank into the ground, vanishing from sight.

Pain then turned and walked out of the room with Konan. However, as they walked out, they didn't notice a face wearing an orange mask hiding invisible to the naked eye.

" _How interesting,'_ the masked man thought, _'It appears that Pain is taking the initiative during this little respite while the nine tails reforms…perhaps I should do so as well. Get my own little team of fighters…I should have a talk with Zetsu.'_

The man then faded away, leaving no evidence that he was even there.

 **Earth land…**

As soon as Naruto stepped out of the portal he noticed that the landscape. He appeared be in a mountain region. He was clearly high up as he could feel the temperature had dropped slightly, for summer, which he guessed was the time of year given the amount of leaves on the trees and they didn't have that spring bright green. He climbed a tree to help get his bearings and found himself staring at the beautiful landscape, noticing a town a couple of miles away.

"Hey, Naruto!"

The boy looked down and saw Mavis standing at the bottom of the tree, her usual smile on her face.

"Come on," she said, "the big guy is waiting."

could immediately feel the difference of his own world. Naruto couldn't sense any charka at allow, not even the slightest amount. He also noticed how things seemed a little bit more serene here than in his home world.

Naruto continued to follow the girl higher up on the mountain, until they found what resembled a temple. The temple was slightly run down, with some moss growing on the statues and stone sculptures surrounding it.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

Mavis said, "Do you remember Dragon Slayer Magic? During a civil war between dragons some humans took to worshipping dragons. A few groups of humans wound up building temples dedicated to them. This one was built for Bahamut. "

Naruto said, "I take it this is where I will be training."

She nodded and said, "This place is a good distance from civilization, and you'll be able to train here without drawing any attention to yourself. Now, come on, Bahamut wants to oversee your training."

Naruto following the small blonde into the hall. Despite appearing abandoned outside the inside looked like it had been completely refurbished. It looked freshly painted and set up. There were targets and training dummies, fake weapons, and weights of various sizes.

He also noticed that it seemed to be a bigger on the inside, for some odd reason.

"Hey, Baha-chan, we're here!" Mavis yelled.

There was a moment of silence for a moment and then a voice growled out, **"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"**

Naruto recognized Bahamut's voice, but it sounded deeper and much more powerful. The very sound of the voice made his bones rattle. There was the sound of something cracking against the ground as Bahamut made himself known, a large door opening in the back of the training hall. The boy's eyes widened as he saw the dragon god's true form.

Bahamut now towered over any creature that Naruto had seen, including the Chief Toad, Gamabunta. His shape was humanoid, opposed to the serpentine body dragons had in his world, but his skin was covered in deep gold scales shaped in a way to resemble armor on his thighs, shins, and along his tail and neck. There were areas of black on his shoulders and on his chest. Six powerful, gold, bat-like wings with black membranes. His head was pointed with two pointed horns pointing backwards, with two long "ribbons" of black spikes coming off his head. Five sharps claws gleamed in the light on his hands, and three on each foot. Bahamut opened his mouth revealing sharp teeth as his dark blue eyes glowed.

"Holy crap that looks so cool," Naruto said as he stared at the dragon.

" **I am glad that you agree, boy,"** Bahamut said, **"This is my true form. I am Bahamut, the God of the Dragons. As of this moment on, you shall be our pupil. I never take on students, as opposed to others boy, so do not disappoint me, or I will send you back to your parents broken."**

Naruto simply nodded and said, "Bring it."

 **Cut! Okay, glad to see everyone back again and glad to see everything okay. Sorry this took so long, I had some edititing to do. If you looked, I added and changed some interactions with certain characters, and fixed any spelling and grammatical errors I could find.**

 **Moving on, the Akatsuki has expanded its ranks to include some new characters. Why? I thought the Ten Swords, were a fit for this, as I feel that Samurai aren't given enough limelight in the show, I mean we got Mifune, but that was it. Don't worry, they will be stronger in this as opposed to their counterparts in their canon universe.**

 **Now, if you want a better idea of what Bahamut looks like, look up Bahamut Zero, but imagine him with the colors I mentioned.**

 **Now Naruto is going to begin his training in magic, which means soon, the training arc, as I call it, will come to an end, and the recruitment arc, will begin. Hope to see you all reading later**

 **Original techniques**

 **Third Secret Sword: Cremation Impalement Blade – Shishio's third secret sword technique. By utilizing fire chakra, the natural heat brought on by his sword, and skills in nature manipulation, he can create a ring of flaming swords around his victim, which impales his targets at fast speeds.**

 **Heavenly Pressure – another version of Pain's gravity techniques. As opposed to attraction and repulsion, Pain can greatly increase the gravity of the area around him. This can be done slowly to detain a target on a small scale, or be done quickly on a large scale for devastating results.**

 **With this now done, I believe I have a suggestion for you all. You see, I may need some help coming up with new techniques, new spells, and other things, especially for other characters. Hit me up with some suggestions if you want. Let me know what you think.**

 **Here is another request of you the readers. Naruto is going to be powerful in this and I'm trying to avoid Naruto being inconsistent. If you see any inconsistencies amongst any of the characters, please let me know.**

 **Critcism is welcome. Flames are ignored.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing. If I did, Kaguya wouldn't have shown up until the Boruto Movie.**

 **Chezran – Yes, Naruto will become a sort of dragon slayer, which will happen in this chapter. I have already planned what Naruto will learn from Mavis.**

 **Spark681 – Naruto's last bit of training begins. Now for the madness to start.**

 **The Divine Writer – Um. I just checked and both chapters are different. At least I think they are.**

 **Ortizale317 – Yeah, Mavis does seem to have some bad luck, doesn't she? I think I might change that later down the road.**

 **Jojotheshadow – A lot is happening and more will be happening.**

 **NarutoKushina – I was thinking of that, but I may do that in an omake as a joke…or not. The fact that he's stuck in the shinigami's stomach is probably a touch. I might do that just for the heck of it. Now that Naruto is in Earthenland things are going to start picking up.**

 **Guest – It is called character development and plot. Something I am trying to do more with my stories. Don't like it? Read another story.**

 **Zero fullbuster – Glad you liked it.**

 **Habu2010 – I do when I can, but I can't be on the computer all the time.**

 **Bladetri – glad to see you liked it.**

 **Hari92 – Here you go.**

 **Chapter 8: Roar to the sky, and shake the earth. The Dragon God Slayer Awakens!**

 **One year after Naruto went to Earthenland…**

Naruto stood straight in the middle of the training hall. Naruto cracked his neck as several figures, all resembling knights. Mavis and Bahamut, in his human form, both watched with Mavis looking passive, while Bahamut had a critical eye.

The blonde mage, raised her hand and snapped her fingers. The statues charged forward and launched at Naruto with various attacks.

Naruto dodged, bobbing in weaving to avoid the attacks. Naruto ducked to avoid getting hit in the head, responding by striking at the knight's midsection with a punch that knocked it back into another charging suit. Naruto then blocked a few high kicks before slamming into a pair of charging knights with a double clothesline.

A few of the knights backed away, and began forming weapons. Sword, halberds, shields, and a few bows and arrows.

Naruto dodged left and right to avoid the attacks. Naruto would counter, but they would block with their shields attacking at Naruto's openings. The boy jumped up just in time to avoid the attacks.

Naruto held out his hands, the air in front of him distorting slightly.

" **Pulse!"**

The air in front of Naruto was distorted and blasted downward, forming small cracks in the ground, and a shockwave knocking the group of knights back, and onto the ground.

Naruto landed with a smirk. It had taken him a month to get used to using magic. At first, he had constantly gotten the power of his magic mixed up with his chakra, which had lead to a few problems in his training, as the chakra unleashed messed up the magic in the air, which made his training harder. It took Naruto another two months to be able to use magic effectively in combat, using it like chakra to enhance his strikes. On its own, magic wasn't as various as his different elemental charkas, but it could unleash a huge amount of force. After that, Bahamut, presented Naruto another part of his training facility. It was a library, that had several books on different kind of magics, written by Bahamut himself, with a few notes from Mavis, which she added in the time that Naruto was training back in his world. The reason he had such a library was because he was curious about what would happen with the gift the humans would get. Apparently, the dragon god has wanted to see how the world had changed since magic was introduced, and found several different magic types interesting. Thank goodness for the ability to appear as a human, with any appearance he wanted. And Mavis, being a ghost, had no problem continuing this research.

Naruto looked through the books for nearly an hour, the different magic types Naruto found one he believed suited him… **Reflector Magic.**

Naruto landed with a grunt as he was suddenly charged at by the knights wielding halberds, the weapons held up high. Naruto crossed his arms and declared, **"Barrier Dome!"**

The boy smirked as the air distorted again, forming a large dome that took the blows, the halberds shattering against the shield.

Naruto then threw out his arms and shouted, **"Shatter!"**

The dome shattered like glass and then the shards shot forward, razor sharp blades of wind tore through the knights, incapacitating them, and causing them to burst into clouds of smoke and mist. Others were still standing, even after having their chests pierced and their arms ripped off.

This was why, Naruto chose reflector magic as his main magic. The magic was incredibly versatile, able to not only attack, but defend, and it could be useful.

Another series of knights drew their bows and knocked their arrows and fired. Naruto saw them coming and leapt up, resulting in a group of knights, all wielding swords to be pierced and fall to the ground. They immediately knocked the arrows again and fired.

Naruto threw out his arms and said, **"Mirror Shield!"**

A square barrier of distorted air formed in square shaped shield the size of a full body mirror, and then shot out various arrow-like projectiles, until it had completely vanished. The wind arrows destroyed their solid counterparts, and surged towards the archers, piercing chest, shoulders, legs, and stomachs, stunning them. In the meantime, Naruto landed and drew back his hand. He clanked his fist as air, and pieces of debris were swept up.

Throwing out a punch, Naruto yelled, **"Spiral Shockwave!"**

A powerful blast, resembling the rasengan in beam form, shot forward out of his extended limb, which slammed into the stunned archers, obliterating them on the spot, reducing them to pieces of metal, and forming a nicely sized crater.

Naruto smirked a bit and glanced up at his teachers. Who smiled with pride. Well, Mavis smiled with pride. Bahamut just grunted in affirmation, and nodded. Mavis nodded back, and snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, the pieces of debris began to change and moved towards each other. Naruto's eyes widened as he took a couple of steps back. Soon, all the remains had combined into a huge centurion, standing over ten feet tall. It had a huge broadsword in his hand, and a large shield resting in his other.

The centurion roared sending out a shockwave before charging forward. Naruto dodged to the left to avoid the crushing blow, and then jumped backwards to avoid having the shield slam down and crush him into a fine paste.

Naruto backflipped a few times to put some extra distance between him and his opponent. The centurion made its way forward, only for Naruto to slam his hands on the ground.

" **Bind!"**

Suddenly, the floor beneath the centurion began to move, and shot up, almost like it was liquifying, absorbing the centurion up to his thighs. More strands of earth shot up, and wrapped around his arms before stretching them out and keeping them immobile.

Naruto then leapt into the air, pulling back his left arm, clenching his fist. The air around his fist distorted and shook, forming what looked like a bubble of light.

" **Grand Impact!"**

Naruto slammed his fist down on top of the centurion's head, resulting in a hollow gong sound. There was a moment of silence before cracks formed and began to spread across the centurion's body. After a few moments, it shattered, falling to the ground in heaps of broken metal.

Naruto let out a breath as he stood up, barely a sweat on him. Clapping was heard as he turned towards Mavis and Bahamut, the former of which was clapping at his victory, while the dragon god simply stood by impassively.

"I must say, you've improve," the dragon god said, "It took you a significantly less amount of time to defeat them. I believe that it will soon be time for you to take the next step, finally. Now, go get a shower. I can smell you all the way over here."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Sure thing, old man Baha."

The dragon god grumbled, "I told you to stop calling me that."

Naruto simply chuckled as he turned and walked towards the shower. Remembering how he got here. According to Mavis, the three goddesses had pooled their powers together to help him reach Earthenland. Something he had prayed a thanks to them about.

As Naruto left, he couldn't help but think that it had been a productive few months. After finally getting his magic under control, he began learning reflector magic. While Mavis taught him the basics, she had made sure to tell him that what he did with his magic was his own choice. He had to let his imagination run wild, and given how creative Naruto can be in battle, it was bound to be dangerous. Naruto had to say Mavis, was a joy to be around. She was funny, she was sweet. It made him wonder if this was what it felt like with an older sibling.

When they weren't training. She regaled the boy with stories of her past. Of how she met the original members of her guild, how she earned her reputation, and how her guild had risen to become the strongest in the land of Fiore. This gave Naruto a good feeling of what Choji, or other people with families did as they spoke of their parents, or grandparent's war stories. Kushina and Minato usually only told of their youth, keeping stories of the ninja war to themselves. Naruto originally pried, but after learning that they held some painful memories, Naruto decided to let it be.

Bahamut was a different story. The dragon was kind of cold, and that wasn't because he was cold blooded. When Naruto asked him about it, he told Naruto his reasons. In the past, he and his children, the dragons of the world, were plentiful. However, there was a problem: the humans. Back then, four hundred years ago, according to the dragon god, dragons lived above the humans, but there were those who wanted to coexist with the humans. Now, Bahamut, as well as a few other dragons, didn't take part in the war, staying neutral. While they didn't want to drive the humans to extinction, they also didn't believe coexistence was possible. He and this group of dragons saw the humans take up arms with magic, eventually becoming dragon slayers, and some becoming corrupt by it. One of these dragons, Acnologia, would come out the sole victor of the war, taking the title Dragon King. A part of Bahamut would always carry hatred for the humans who had killed his children, as he called them, but he also knew that they were a young and violent race, as they had been at one time, so he would not lump them all in the same category. However, he didn't say he would forgive or forget.

Naruto shuddered at the thought of such a creature, as well as the sheer malice that the dragon god had spoken his name with. He also felt a similarity to dragon slayer magic and the tailed beast charka that he used. It was incredibly powerful, but had some bad side effects. When Naruto asked, what happened afterwards, Bahamut said that a few dragons who were neutral, alongside him, had gone into hiding on his orders, and a few of the dragons from the past had gone through time, via a device built by Mavis' friend Zeref to seal themselves in their dragon slayers so they could kill Acnologia in the future, where they hoped he was weakened.

After Naruto showered, he exited the washroom and walked past around the grounds a bit, killing time before lunch. In the time that Naruto practiced his magic before using it in combat, Mavis had decided to kill two birds with one stone. Naruto had practice his reflector magic by manipulating the pieces of wood and rock around the old temple, fixing it. It took Naruto almost two months of practice, work, and some frustration, but the place now looked like it had hundreds of years ago. Free of moss, and overgrown grass, fresh stone walk ways, fixed holes in the roof, and a large statue of Bahamut in his glory.

When Naruto wasn't training, he would either nap in his room, mess around on some of the training grounds, relax in some fresh air in a nearby field, or check out the library. Since Naruto couldn't train all the time, he found himself finding an interest in books, especially adventurous stories.

However, despite his training in magic, Naruto refused to let his skills die down. He found what was supposed to be a small prison for those who broke into the temple. He found that it was made of a special material that absorbed the magic in the atmosphere, and from people, which prevented them from using magic. It was here that Naruto could practice his magic without a problem.

Naruto smiled as he briefly admired his handiwork. Naruto walked towards the main hall. Given the position of the sun, it was time for lunch. Naruto opened the door, and saw that the room was black. Naruto tensed up slightly as he entered. Mavis had proven to be a bit of a prankster, and did something like this before. Naruto entered and moments later, the lights came on with a blinding flash.

"Surprise!"

Naruto almost jumped. Naruto felt his surprise fade, as he found that he was not the only one in the room. There stood Mavis, Bahamut, Minato, Kushina, Hagoromo, Hamura, Indra, and Asura. Naruto smiled happily, at seeing them.

"Happy birthday, Naruto," Kushina said as she hugged her son.

Naruto laughed as he hugged back, smiling as he realized that he had forgotten his own birthday with all the training that he had been going through.

Naruto smiled as he was brought back to the first time he remembered his birthday. Before coming here, the days were filled with painful memories of hiding in his apartments, hearing drunken and angry men and women beating on his door, occasionally throwing bottles and garbage as his apartment window. One time someone even spray painted "Monster", "Destroyer", and some less than friendly words on his door. The landlord being little help against them as he only tolerated Naruto being in the apartment so long as he got paid. He also remembered the times the old man would drop off a gift or two, mostly to keep up the image of a grandfatherly figure.

When Kushina and Minato realized that Naruto never had a proper birthday party, they threw one as big as possible, with what they had anyway.

Naruto smiled as he walked into the room. He sat down as the group began to talk about what was going on. There was a table with a few presents, a nicely sized cake, and treats. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight at a veritable buffet of ramen dishes. Some Naruto recognized as some recipes his mother had worked on.

After a brief joking period and food, everyone was in a good mood. Naruto was happy to have all his teachers around him again. The shared stories about recent events amongst each other with sake, and snacks, as well as making sure that things weren't going wrong.

With the cake and jokes out of the way, it was time for presents.

"Open up these from us first," Hagoromo said, as he and his brother presented Naruto with a long box.

Naruto opened it and was surprised at what he pulled out. It looked like a shakujo. The staff stood taller than Naruto with an oak body, that was polished nicely. Despite looking like it would break with a hard hit, Naruto could tell by gripping it that it could withstand a lot. The butt of the staff had a round iron ball, just big enough to fit in Naruto's palm. The head was capped by a large gold circle, with a line through it. There were six rings hanging interlaced with the large circle, each one inscribed with a kanji. On the left, there was fire, earth, water, and yin, and on the right, were wind, lightning, and a yin-yang symbol.

Naruto whistled and said, "Nice."

Hamura said, "This Shakujo has special chakra docnuctive capabilities, that will aid you in combat. It even allows you access to the earth and yin element, expanding your jutsu possibilities."

Naruto smiled as he held up the staff, smiling as he spun it around, getting a feel for it, and its reach. He smiled to himself as he began to imagine any potential techniques that he could use.

Asura and Indra approached next.

Asura said, "What we given you Naruto, are not weapons, but a tool that we believe you may find useful."

The two brothers took out their gift. It looked like a large urn, black and made of iron, with a lid that had special latches, both made of steel, and a few pieces of sealing paper.

"We based this off one of father's tools," Asura said, "We call it the **onyx purification urn."**

Indra explained, "This special urn can lock on to a chakra signature and then seal it away inside. This can be used for capturing people alive, or for sealing away dangerous objects."

Naruto smiled and said, "If my job is going to be as dangerous as I think it is, then this is going to be something I'll need."

Naruto pushed the tool aside.

Kushina and Minato both presented Naruto with a special seal. Minato said that it was the formula for hirashin, but it looked like it had been broken down, with notes by Kushina apparently written.

"I thought you wanted me to learn the hirashin," Naruto said.

Minato said, "I know, but I was thinking about it, and I want you to not only learn it Naruto. I want you to improve it, make it better. I figured that since we are family, we should start a tradition. At least one member of the generation, should create a special seal…either based on a predecessor, or all their own."

Naruto nodded and said, "I take it, this is from both of you?"

The two nodded.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said, "the trio stopped by before we came over."

Reached into the pile of presents and pulled out a scroll. The large object immediately reminded Naruto of the toad contract he signed before he died.

"They told us that this was a personal gift from them to you," Minato said.

Naruto asked, "Don't I already have a summoning contract?"

Kushina explained, "Yes, but for the time that you died, the contract would have been rendered null and void. In other words, you can't summon them again."

Naruto mumbled, "Oh…right. So, who is the contract for?"

Minato answered, "They were pretty tight lipped when we asked. They just said to wait until after the party to sign it."

Naruto looked surprised at this, but nodded, knowing that the trio probably had their reasons for that.

Mavis approached Naruto and handed him…a pair of scissors. The scissors' blades were dark orange, with his name written in black kanji, with black handles, and, the screw that connected the two blades was designed like a shuriken.

Naruto said, "Mavis, I don't want to question your gift giving skills, but…what is this?"

Mavis smiled and said, "Oh, that is a little something, we whipped up. Open them up, and cut the air."

Naruto looked confused for a moment. However, he did as he was told and reached out with the scissors. Naruto's shock, they cut through the air, like paper. Naruto began cutting with the scissors until he was about his heights. Naruto then proceeded to pull them apart, revealing a spiraling vortex. As he opened it, Naruto felt a sudden familiar sensation…an aura…chakra!

"Is…is this?" Naruto started, but Mavis cut him off.

"Yep," Mavis said, "Apparently that dimensional thing that we did a while back to come here, got the attention of some interdimensional travelling lady…Hecka…something. Anyway, she was a little upset, but we told her the circumstances. I wound up having to play a crazy game of tag with her, but it was fun, and I got those fancy scissors out of the mix. Now you can go between your world and our world with ease. It can also go to our little hideaway between worlds, if you need it to!"

Naruto smiled at this. At least now he had a solid way of getting back to his world when the Akatsuki made their move.

Bahamut stepped forward and said, "Naruto. I have thought about this for a time. And after seeing your training, I have decided to present you, with these."

The man held out two objects in each of his hands. One was a large crystal ball. The crystal was about the size of Naruto's head, and was colored black. There were gold black edges on the top and bottom, resembling a dragon's teeth, and inside it was a gold and black trimmed flame burning inside of it.

In the other hand, he held a bizarre looking weapon. It had a nice long handle, gold and painted with blue markings, and a guard surrounding it, also gold with blue markings, but the area above it was odd. It was made of three connected segments, all three were pitch black, covered in red markings, and spinning slowly in different directions.

"What are these?" Naruto asked.

Bahamut answered, "First, this is a dragon slayer lacrima. Since you've read up on dragon slayers you know that there are three types. First, second, and third generation. With this, and my training, I will make you a third-generation dragon slayer, and make you a force to be reckoned with."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he was glad that he was finally deemed worthy of Bahamut's power. Though, he knew that there was going to be a price, or something would go wrong. However, he turned his attention to the bizarre weapon.

"And that?" Naruto asked.

The dragon god answered, "This is something very special. This weapon has been forged from my own scales, teeth, and blood, mixed in with some of the toughest metals available. This will greatly increase your power when wielded. It is known amongst dragons…as a sacred treasure. I call it Gilgamesh."

Naruto took the weapon into his hand, and immediately felt a huge amount of magic, burning through it. He had to say that it felt incredibly powerful.

Naruto smiled as he thanks his teachers and parents for the gifts.

The group then utilized Naruto's new scissors. The group waved goodbye as they eft het room, and vanished after the portal closed. Naruto was then aware that his parents were still there.

"Hey, guys," Naruto said, "Not that I'm not happy to see you still there, but don't you guys have to go back home?"

Kushina smiled and said, "Yeah. We do. It turns out, the goddesses and Mavis, all had another gift for you Naruto?"

Naruto looked confused for a moment. Minato and Kushina both smiled at each other. They both turned towards their son, and closed their eyes in focus. There was a small pulse, and energy began to form around them. Naruto's eyes widened at the familiarity. It wasn't chakra…it was magic!

As the energy faded, Kushina smiled and said, "Apparently, they didn't like the idea of us splitting up. So, they decided to give us magic as well. We went through the same procedure you did, but we had some extra help surviving."

Naruto's eyes were wide with shock, before tears filled his eyes. The boy then proceeded to hug his mother and father tightly. The trio embraced, the Namikaze/Uzumaki family, was officially staying together. Mavis let out an "aw" at the sight, while Bahamut allowed himself a small smile.

Naruto said, "Okay, maybe I should try that new summoning scroll, now?"

Minato nodded and said, "It would be rude if you didn't."

Naruto opened the scroll, and saw that it was completely blank. Naruto then went through with the process off biting his thumb, writing his name in the blood, then smearing his blood on his other fingertips, and then pressing them underneath his name. There was a moment of silence, before Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

Minato and Kushina stared in shock at the sight where Naruto had once been. There was a moment of silence as Mavis and Bahamut also stared wondering what had happened.

Mavis asked, "Does that normally happen when someone creates a contract with the beings in your world?"

Minato answered, "No…not usually."

The group wound up waiting for Naruto to come back. After a few hours, Naruto appeared again in a burst of smoke. The relief of their child being okay, was immediately replaced with worry, as they saw that Naruto's clothes were torn up, he had multiple bruises and scratches, and, from what they could tell, he was suffering both magical depletion and chakra exhaustion.

However, they also noticed something new about him. Naruto now had a special tattoo emblazoned on his arm. The ink wrapped around his arm, like a band, and was covered in all kinds of kanji, but one stood out. In the center of the tattoo was a single kanji made in white ink.

Legend.

 **Cut! Okay, with this, we end the training arc. Now we go on to the recruitment arc. It is here, that Naruto will find members for his guild. I already have several members in mind, both in the Naruto universe, the Fairy Tail Universe, and some others who may surprise you. I will keep this on the down low for now.**

 **In the meantime, I decided that Naruto would need some nice weaponry. I decided to forgo the usual sword. The shakujo that Naruto has, is basically like the Banana Palm Fan, and the Onyx Pot is based off the Amber Purifying Pot. To put it simply, Naruto has his own versions of some of the treasured tools. You can only guess the effect this will have on the ninja world.**

 **Naruto also is going to have a lacrima infused into his body, solidifying his place as a dragon slayer magic. Now, while this might be considered overpowered, Dragon God Slayer magic does have its weaknesses, which you will find out about next chapter.**

 **As for the weapon for his weapon, I got the idea from the Sacred Treasures from Seven Deadly Sins, and the weapon itself is Ea from Fate/Stay Night. However, I gave it the name Gilgamesh because, to be honest, it sounded so much better.**

 **Also for those, who kept telling me to speed up, or get to the good part, I'm trying to go with the slow burn. If you don't like it, read something else. Anyway, see you all again soon, and because, I never got to say it, Merry Belated Christmas, and Happy 2018.**

 **Naruto's Reflector Spells**

 **Pulse – a simple spell, and probably his most used. Naruto distorts and reflects the air in front of him in a powerful shockwave, like a less powerful version of the Shinra Tensei, but on a much smaller scale.**

 **Barrier Dome – a defensive spell where Naruto distorts the air to form a dome around his body. This is incredibly durable, but it can be shattered with enough force.**

 **Shatter – a counter spell, typically used in conjunction with the** **Barrier Dome** **, or another defensive spell with the air. Naruto distorts the barrier, shattering it, and sending the razor-sharp pieces of air to tear into his targets.**

 **Mirror Shield – a specific counter. Naruto forms a shield in front of his out of distorted air, which creates a reflection of the object currently attacking him, including people and multiple weapons.**

 **Spiral Shockwave – This powerful attack is based off his old rasengan, only more like a beam. Naruto focuses energy for this spell around his arm and punches, unleashing a beam of spiraling air, magic, and debris.**

 **Bind – one of Naruto's spells uses to trap his enemies. Naruto is messes with the ground, distorting it into a kind of quicksand. The problem with this spell, is that for it to be complete, Naruto had to keep his hands on the ground until his satisfaction. If he is cut off during mid spell, it will fail, and the enemy will be release, or the target will find it easier to escape. This can sometimes be considered an alternate version of Hoteye's liquid ground.**

 **Grand Impact – By distorting and focusing the air around his hand, Naruto can unleash this brutal spell. This is mainly used for close combat, greatly increasing the striking force of his punches. This can be applied to his entire hand, or his feet. In spired by the quake bubbles used by Edward Newgate from One Piece.**

 **Naruto's weaponry and tools**

 **Shakujo – gifted to him by Hamura and Hagoromo, Naruto's shakujo is a chakra conductive staff that can be used in combat, mainly for blunt force damage. Naruto also has a slew of techniques he can make up thanks to it being able to use the elements of fire, water, wind, earth, lighting, yin, and yang. It should also be noted that Naruto can only perform certain techniques thanks to the staff.**

 **Onyx Purification Urn – based off the** **Amber Purifying Pot** **, Naruot was given to this by Indra and Asura. This tool is mainly used to seal away dangerous objects, or people, putting the in a sort of suspended animation.**

 **Dimensional Scissors – a pair of magical scissors that can be used to cut through dimensions. It can be used mainly to transport Naruto, and others, from the Earthenland to the ninja world.**

 **Gilgamesh – this was a powerful weapon, called a sacred treasure, gifted to Naruto by Bahamut when he was read to begin his training. This incredible weapon can be used in many different ways, both for defense and offense, and is incredibly durable.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing.**

 **Spark681 – That will have to wait for a little bit, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy what we have.**

 **Drakon45 – He won't be returning to Konoha…at least not permanently. He will be going back for some payback, some revenge, and some other stuff.**

 **Alaxbird – well, my description of it was different. However, expect it to be extremely nerfed. It is not a world ender, but it is incredibly powerful. And no, Naruto won't be traveling the multiverse…though to be honest, it would be funny to see Naruto have some serious problems with it at first.**

 **NarutoKushina – I didn't see the point of separating them after they had just gotten back together as a family. I figured it would be nice to see Naruto have his family back…plus what happens when the Akatsuki makes a code brown when they realize that the two strongest shinobi from Konoha are back. I have plans for members of Naruto's guild, and he will become friends with the Fairy Tail guild. As for the pranking spree…I have something in mind.**

 **Zehendner – wait no longer**

 **Ner9 – not, for the last time, Mavis is** **not** **in the harem. Though, I will think about Shion.**

 **Chapter 9: Training Ends and Recruitment Begins**

Naruto growled as he stood in front of a group of the knights Naruto used as sparring partners. Fifteen in total. Five had large armored fists with sharp protrusions on their knuckles, and oversized gauntlets. Five more had broadswords and shields. The remaining five were wielding staffs.

The following day after Naruto got his new summoning contract, Bahamut had infused Naruto with the dragon god slayer lacrima, and made the blond boy the world's first Dragon God Slayer. Bahamut immediately jumped into the

"Naruto," Bahamut said, "in the past five months you have trained under me. You have bled, sweated, and proved yourself worthy of my magic…now, show me what you have learned. Use only your dragon slayer magic! Begin!"

The knights charged at Naruto, the brawlers up first.

Naruto stepped back as he dodged one swing, and then leapt over into the air. As he landed, one shot forward with a straight punch to the chin. Naruto moved his head to the left, the knuckle not even grazing his cheek, before he shot out with a powerful punch that shatter the knight's torso.

The remains were sent flying back into one the sword wielders, who bashed the flying body to the side with his shield.

Three of the four remaining brawlers attempted to charge at Naruto in a pincer formation from behind while the charging knight attempted a stab.

Naruto simply spoke a new spell.

" **Dragon God's Scale Defense."**

A golden seal appeared underneath Naruto, and his skin turned gold, with a scale pattern for a moment. The sword slammed into his forehead and shattered like cheap metal, while the brawler's fists were stopped cold. Realizing their attack failed they tried to jump back.

Naruto smirked before sucking in a breath and unleashing a powerful roar. The roar didn't do a lot of damage, but it was able to stun the knights close to him.

Seals appeared on Naruto's hands as he his arms were covered in golden and black trimmed energy, forming in ta huge pair of claws.

" **Claws of the Dragon God!"**

Naruto swung his claws, slicing through the knight's armor, reducing him to pieces of scrap metal.

Naruto then ducked down to avoid another punch from the three brawlers, one of the coming out of its stunned state to lash out blindly. Naruto shot up, performing a brutal uppercut, which sent the it into the air.

The boy leaped after the dummy, grabbing it by the legs and throwing it into the remaining two, knocking them back towards the final on, farthest back. The brawler spun on his heel, sending the three flying back at Naruto who had sucked in another breath.

" **Roar of the Dragon God!"**

Naruto unleashed a powerful blast of magic as a blast of energy shot out of his mouth. The old and black energy struck the three flying brawlers, destroying them. As Naruto fell, he looked down to see three of the knights were aiming their swords at him.

They began firing blasts of energy. Naruto sensed that the magic wasn't elemental magic and brought up his arm, covering them in gold scales, blocking the attack, but they did nick his shirt and hair. Naruto landed, forming a crater on the ground.

Naruto crouched shot forward, and appeared right in front of the three.

" **Dragon God's Explosion Fist!"**

Naruto slammed his fist into the ground right in front of them, causing an explosion of gold and black energy that knocked the trio away. Naruto then spun on his heel, performing a round house.

" **Dragon God's Tail Attack!"**

As Naruto spun, a seal appeared on the bottom of his foot, sending out a wave of gold and black energy which moved like a whip, smashing into the trio and wrapping around them tight. Naruto then drew them into the air, showing some impressive flexibility, standing in nearly a split, he glanced backwards to the see the remaining brawler, and the remaining knight, and the five staff wielders, charging at him.

The boy swung his leg down, sending his bound opponents crashing down on the others.

Only two of the pole users, and the remaining knights and brawler saw what was happening, and dispersed, running in different directions.

Naruto's attack crushed one of the charging pole users and tore the arm off another, and the last one, managed to get through. It charged at Naruto, shoving its polearm forward with the intent on thrusting its weapon through his head.

Naruto dodged to the right to avoid the attack, and then then had to backflip to avoid the follow up.

Naruto crouched with a smirk, only for it to vanish when the one-armed staff user, and the whole one merged, gaining a few inches in height, and then separated its long staff, and shortening the two halves into a pair of kali sticks. The new warrior twirled the weapons with a smirk.

As it charged, the remaining staff user, knight, and brawler looked at each other and nodded. They stood back to back to back, in a circle as a seal appeared below them.

Naruto meanwhile, was dodging the now much faster warrior, the kali sticks glowing with magic. Naruto dodged one swing and caught the stick in his teeth, and with a grunt, snapped the metal stick in half. Naruto chewed the metal in his mouth, and then charged again, unleashing a barrage of powerful punches that knocked the knight back. Naruto then finished his attack by grabbing the knight by the head, opening his mouth extra wide, and sank his teeth into the fighter's head, tearing it off with the sound of tearing metal.

The construct fell backwards with a loud clang as Naruto crunched on the metal helmet, taking bites out of it, like it was an oversized apple. Naruto crunched on it and turned towards the three remaining fighters.

The seal was glowing beneath them, and their bodies were starting to meld together into a single form. Naruto response to speed up his eating. He then scarfed down the helmet, then he reached down and pulled off the construct's hand along with the kali stick and proceeded to scarf the down too.

As Naruto swallowed the last of the metal, the three finished their transformation.

In their place was a large warrior a few feet taller than the centurion. This new height was in its torso as it had to make room for two new pairs of arms. The middle pair had a large set of brass knuckles, the lower two had a pair of short sword and the top pair had a pair of kali sticks in its hands.

Naruto cracked his neck as he got into his stance.

The six-armed knight charged forward swinging all six limbs to flatten Naruto. The boy in turn started dodging, backpedaling a few feet before stopping as he vanished from sight.

The knight looked confused for a moment before looking up to see Naruto in the air.

" **Dragon God's Adamantine Claw!"**

Naruto held up his arms with flashed with gold and black energy, and were covered up to the elbow in, what resembled, gold scales with thick nails at the end of each finger and his thumb. With a roar Naruto swung down both hands, slicing through the knight's top arm at the shoulder.

Naruto then shot forward while the beat was stunned, unleashing a barrage of punches with his metal arms, forming fist-shaped dents in the armor. To finish up, Naruto drew back both hands and unleashed a brutal attack with both palms that connected to the knight's chest and sent him skidding backward a few feet, a large crater forming in its stomach.

With his opponent knocked back, Naruto began to focus chakra into his mouth and unleashed his final spell.

" **Dragon God's Bellow!"**

Naruto unleashed a massive blast of pure energy from his mouth, eclipsing the **roar of the dragon god** spell. The blast shot forward and slammed into the knight's stomach piercing the armor and blasting through it, splitting the knight in half. The two halves fell to the ground and faded from existence.

Naruto stood victoriously as he smirked, proud of what he had done.

"That was rather impressive," Bahamut said presenting Naruto with a towel and some water, "You've come such a long way in such a short amount of time."

Naruto nodded and was glad to hear it. Suddenly, a huge explosion went off. The dragon god and his slayer turned in the direction of the blast, seeing a blast of white light and fire in the distance.

"It looks like mom and dad are getting the hang of their new powers," Naruto said.

Bahamut said, "Yes. Come with me, there is something me and Mavis must discuss with you."

With that, the duo went into the main house where Mavis was waiting for them.

Mavis said, "I hope you are ready for some new work, Naruto."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and said, "You have a mission for me?"

Mavis said, "We know you are powerful, but you would be foolish to take on the entire group on your own. You need to put together a team. One that should be able to fight against the Akatsuki and their forces."

Naruto nodded and said, "True."

Naruto knew he was powerful, but if his mother and father had taught him something, it was that you should never do anything on your own, especially when you are waging a private war.

Mavis said, "Now, for this to work, it would probably be a good idea for you to recruit people from both this world and your home world."

Naruto said, "So how do I know who to recruit? There are dozens of shinobi, and I know that not a lot of them are considered…trustworthy."

Bahamut said, "I know this. That is why the goddesses have been hard at work. They have found several individuals in both worlds, who they believe would be good for your cause. Before you begin recruitment however, there is something that you must do. Reclaim what is yours."

Naruto looked surprised and said, "Super dragon say what now?"

Mavis said, "He means that you are going to have to sneak back into Konoha, and then steal back your inheritance, both from the leaf village and from Uzu."

Naruto nodded and said, "So…sneak into my old village, and steal what should have been mine. Is there anything else I should know?"

Mavis nodded and said, "Yep. There is someone there who we believe would make a good member for your new group."

Naruto cocked his head and said, "Are you sure? I mean, no offense, but my history with the village of my birth isn't very good."

Mavis smiled and said, "Don't worry. She doesn't have a lot of love for Konoha, and she doesn't have any relation to Danzo. Actually, you've never met her before."

Naruto blinked and said, "Really?"

The two nodded.

"Okay," Naruto said, "but if he/she tries to betray me, I'm going to wipe their memory clean and send them back home a vegetable."

The two nodded.

Mavis said, "There is also one other thing we need you to do. Within Danzo's office is a black book. One that contains all his dirty little secrets. Minato told us of a secret safe in the hokage's office, where he most likely has it. You are to steal this book. It should give us an edge over him."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

Bahamut said, "You leave in twenty minutes. There are some new clothes for you to wear. Get ready and meet back here with your little scissors."

Naruto nodded and then left to go prepare.

 **Twenty minutes later…**

Naruto exited the main house clad in his new outfit. It was a black, lightly-armored shirt with gold accents outlining his muscles, making it resemble body armor, and a metal plate on the collar, for defense against strike to his neck, and some cloth was bunched up under his throat, indicating that there might be a facemask. His lower half was covered with black pants, and a pair of black, metal lines running shoes, mixing combat boots with running shoes, making them lightweight to run, and durable for combat, and they appeared to be attached to his pants. On his shoulders he wore a dark gold coat with black decorations and interior. It was tied in place around his waist by a belt, and the bottom below the belt split into three different tails. On his hands were special black gloves with gold studs on each knuckle. In his left hand, Naruto held a pair of black and gold goggles.

Naruto said, "Ready. What do I do?"

Mavis said, "Use the scissors. Imagine where you want to go, and you'll go there. You also might want to be specific in thought, as you don't want to appear in public."

Naruto nodded. He held out a hand and a seal appeared before him, and the scissors appeared in his hand. Naruto then focused on somewhere he thought that was always deserted. His thoughts immediately went to the almost always deserted Uchiha compound. He had seen it at least once before, and if Sasuke was as much an emo as he remembered it wasn't going to change any time soon.

Naruto pushed the scissors forward opening them, one of the blades cutting through the air and vanishing as it pierced the fabric of reality. Naruto then began snipping through reality, sending it up, until it was equal to him in height. He then threw out both his arms with flourish, opening a spiraling white and light blue portal.

Mavis said, "Oh, I almost forgot. Here."

She pulled out a small crystal device that resembled the lacrima used to give him dragon slayer magic. However, this one was smaller easily able of fitting in Naruto's palm and was in the center of a small disk.

"This is a multipurpose lacrima," she said, "This should enable you to contact us even from the ninja world, and the world of magic. To make sure, contact us when you get there. It also includes a maps, and allows us to send you information."

Naruto nodded and took the device which vanished in a flash of light thanks to his magic. Naruto then turned to face the portal, breathed, and then jumped through, the portal closing behind him.

 **The ninja world, Konoha the Uchiha compound…**

Naruto stepped out the portal, stumbling slightly as he was not quite used to. He looked around and used his sensor abilities to see if anyone was around, and there wasn't. He also noted it was dark, as the moon was high in the sky, though invisible as it was a new moon and filled with clouds. The perfect conditions for a stealth and steal mission.

Naruto nodded and said, "Okay, let's see here."

Naruto pulled out the communication lacrima and in a flash of light, a hologram image of Mavis' face.

"Hey there kiddo," she said happily, "glad to see that you made it okay."

Naruto said, "So where exactly is this black book and where are they hiding my inheritance."

The hologram was soon replaced by Minato's face.

Minato said, "First, your inheritance is probably going to be back at our house. At least it would have been our house. It was meant to be a dummy house to distract from my safehouses outside of the village…provided it is still there."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and said, "You think you can explain, pops?"

Minato said, "You have to keep in mind Naruto, this information I'm giving you is pretty old. Thought we never gave out our address to the public, mainly to keep our peace, Sarutobi may or may not have gotten his hands on it and might have told Danzo. There is a small study where I did most of my work. There is a seal behind a picture of me and your mother that should contain all my notes on seals."

Naruto said, "What about money? I don't like the idea of breaking into a ninja bank."

Minato said, "Don't worry. I had a bank account, but it was filled with counterfeit ryo bills, so close to the real thing that not even an experienced bank tell would have trouble telling them apart. You can thank your perverted godfather for helping us with that idea."

Off hologram Kushina yelled, "That was my idea, and it was one of the few times I was glad that your father knew the old pervert."

Minato continued, "In my old room, there is a hollowed-out book with a small scroll that should have the money in it."

Naruto nodded and said, "Got it. What about the black book?"

Minato said, "Well, I'm not entirely sure. I only ever saw Danzo with it once. When I asked about it he immediately got defensive. Well, as defensive as he can get. If it isn't in the Hokage residence, try his office in the tower. If it is in neither area, that means he must constantly have it on his person."

Naruto nodded and said, "What about this recruit?"

Minato said, "We'll tell you about her later. After you finish your mission in Konoha, then you can head out to recruit her."

Naruto nodded and said, "Okay. I'll call you with an update when I'm done."

Minato nodded, and his image flashed out of existence, and was replaced with a map, showing where Naruto was, and some areas he needed to go. The boy then put his object away in his pocket dimension. He pulled the facemask over the lower half of his face, and then put on the goggles. Thankfully, the goggles used the same system as the ANBU masks which prevented him from having a glaring blind spot.

Naruto then jumped up into the air landing on a rooftop. He then took the high road and stared jumping from rooftop to rooftop. His time pranking the people here had its uses as he knew what tiles to avoid if he wanted to remain undetected.

Naruto, however, noted that there was something different. Normally, at this time of night the streets were abandoned. However, this time, it was alive with activity. He noticed a few people in the streets, all in ANBU garb, and with masks that were blank.

' _What the heck?'_ Naruto thought, _'Who are these guys? What are-'_

His thoughts were cut off when his mind let out alarms. Naruto stopped and immediately hid in the shadow of nearby chimney as another blank masked ANBU landed on the roof, moments ago. The man looked around as if trying to find something, or someone.

Naruto looked surprised at the appearance. Apparently, Danzo wasn't as lax on security as he thought he was. This mean that getting into the hokage's office as well residence was going to be much harder than I thought.

Suddenly, the man stopped and put his hand to his ear.

"This is unit 25," he said, his emotionless voice made Naruto shiver slightly, "Are is clear. How is it on your end?"

There was a voice on the other end that Naruto couldn't hear, even with his enhanced hearing. He sent a small amount of chakra into his ears.

"-re clear on our end. I'll check with the other teams. Continue patrol, unit 25," another equally emotionless voice said.

With that, the blank masked ANBU went on his way. As he walked, he spared a glance back where Naruto was hiding, only to see him Naruto wasn't there.

Meanwhile Naruto had moved from his hiding place and was currently sticking to the wall to hide.

' _Patrols,'_ Naruto thought, _'He has patrols. Danzo has increased security since the last time I was here. This is going to make things harder.'_

Naruto let out a breath to calm himself and then started moving. Following the map, Naruto swiftly found himself to his families' old home. The home that should have been his years ago.

Naruto entered the house and found that it was the same. Apparently, it had been preserved for history's sake, the home that Minato Namikaze had built.

Naruto entered the home, making sure that he closed the door so that no one would notice and become suspicious. Naruto then proceeded to examine the house, going from the kitchen to the living room and the kitchen. Eventually heading upstairs. Naruto then walked past a room with a crib, a mobile, a few stuffed animals, and a few other things most notable for a baby to have. Naruto clenched his fist as he remembered his burden and what it cost him but shrugged it off and went back towards the mission.

After a few minutes, Naruto had found both scrolls where he found them. After finding them, he proceeded to seal them away in his pocket dimension with his requip magic.

Naruto then left the home, leaving no trace that he was there. Naruto smirked as he made his way to the center of the village. He started to make his way to the hokage mansion. As he went, Naruto immediately noticed that the patrols began to become more frequent.

After some time, Naruto landed a few feet from the mansion and noticed that there were guards almost everywhere. Naruto narrowed his eyes and unleashed a small pulse to get his bearings. He found that there were several guards outside on the mansion grounds as well as inside. Naruto was able to recognize the first two at the main gate, as Kotetsu and Izumo as he knew the two guards almost instantly given they were almost always the ones who attempted to stop him during his pranking raids…and they were almost always on gate duty.

Naruto thought about it for a second and proceeded go through hand signs and activated the **chameleon jutsu.**

The light around Naruto warped and then he vanished from sight becoming invisible to the naked eye. Naruto then proceeded to head in towards the mansion.

Naruto leapt up as silently as he could. He landed on one of the posts on the gate surrounding the mansion and glanced around. A wind picked up and Naruto's coat got caught in the wind.

Kotetsu raised his head up at the sound seeing only nothing, as Naruto had jumped down from the post just as he looked up.

"What is it?" Izumo asked.

Kotestu answered, "Nothing. I thought I heard something."

After that Naruto made a mental note to not include his coat whenever he performed stealth missions. Naruto made his way across the yard, stealthily moving from tree to tree just under the guards' noses. However, he did almost get caught a few times, a sharp eyed ANBU being able to notice slightly distortions in the air, but a few of them dismissed it as the lack of sleep getting to them before they turned their attention back to the fight.

Once inside, Naruto began to quietly ransack the place. He went through room after room, until he found what he believed to be Danzo's personal study. He went through all the books as quietly as possible, checking behind picture frames, and paintings, under desks for seal, or anything along those lines. However, after nearly an hour, and almost getting caught several times, due to squeaky floorboards and the occasional side glance by the ANBU, Naruto found nothing.

Naruto then made his way out of the building, finding a blind spot in the guards and making his way out. With that done, Naruto then sealed away his coat with requip, learning his lesson from nearly getting caught by Izumo and Kotetsu.

Still invisible Naruto made his way to the tower, hoping to find what he was looking for. Naruto then proceeded to go through the office. Checking every desk drawer, even the closet, he even went so far as to check the secretary's desk but found nothing there.

Naruto sighed as he pulled out his lacrima and activated it, making Minato's face appear.

"Dad," Naruto said, "One part of my mission is a failure. I couldn't find the black book in the mansion, or in the tower."

Minato sighed and said, "I can't say I'm surprised. Danzo is one tricky bastard, and probably somewhat paranoid. There is no doubt in my mind that he would keep it with him all the time. Even if he did lose it, I wouldn't be surprised if he had something to make sure nobody else could read it."

As Naruto and his father talked, Naruto didn't see a figure begin to rise out of the shadows. Another ANBU with a blank mask began to move towards him, slowly, silently, with his hand on his tanto.

As he charged forward and swung, Naruto felt his danger sense go off like an air horn to the ear. He immediately dropped, almost doing the splits, and shot out an elbow, nailing the ANBU in the stomach, knocking the air from his lungs, making him gasp. Naruto then lashed out with two more attacks, one to the throat to silence him, and another to the crotch, making him double over in pain, falling to his knees. Naruto then spun as he stood up, facing the ANBU, throwing the lacrima into the air, and delivered a double strike to both temples, knocking him out.

Naruto caught the lacrima and said, "Dad, we got a problem. One of the ANBU snuck up on me."

Minato gasped and said, "What? With your sensor abilities? How?"

Naruto sighed and said, "This guy was so well hidden, I didn't see or sense him. He most likely specializes in sneak attacks or stealth operations. More than that…he doesn't seem to have any emotions. I didn't sense any malice from him when he attacked."

Minato rubbed his chin, his hand becoming visible on the lacrima, "Hmm, definitely a sign of Danzo's training. Did you at least get what you needed from our home?"

Naruto nodded in response.

Minato nodded in return and said, "Good. Now get to outskirts of the village. There is one last thing your mother wants you to do before you go. Also, be sure to wipe that ANBU's mind. The last thing we need right now if for Danzo to put your face, even if masked, in the bingo book."

Naruto nodded as the lacrima stopped receiving. Naruto then turned towards the downed ANBU and went through hand signs for a special technique used by the Yamanaka clan. The **Mind Destruction** technique, however Naruto did something different. He pressed his gloved hand to the ANBU'S face. Naruto then proceed to enter the ANBU's mind and unleashed a blast of electricity due to adding lighting chakra. The result was the ANBU's brain being fried, and completely useless to someone who could walk through them. Naruto called it, the **Mind Scramble** technique.

Naruto stood up and proceeded to leave, dodging guards until he reached the outskirts.

Once he was sure no patrols were coming, Naruto took out the lacrima, revealing the face of his mother.

Naruto said, "Hey mom, what did you want to tell me."

Kushina smiled at the sight of her son and said, "So Naruto, there is a small temple on the outskirts. There, there are a lot of masks that once belonged to the Uzumaki family. If everyone's forgotten about us, like you told us it is probably still there."

Naruto said, "Really? What is there?"

Kushina answered, "A bunch of masks."

Upon getting silence Kushina said, "Yes I am serious. Those various masks can be used to summon creatures of great power, no that they know it apparently. I mean, I used to not believe it until I saw the Shinigami myself after I died. Anyway, those masks are part of our heritage, so you are taking them back, ttabane!"

Naruto nodded and said, "You got it."

Naruto put away the lacrima and began going through the forested area. It didn't take long, as without the guards Naruto was free to use his sensor abilities. Naruto managed to find it quickly and got there just as fast. Naruto looked at the ruined building and was greatly annoyed.

Naruto growled in annoyance before going up to it. Naruto pushed the flaps and rubble away and made his way inside. Naruto looked around and saw the various oni mask decorating the wall. Naruto immediately noticed that one of the was missing.

Naruto then reached into his jacket, accessing a seal hidden in the black of the interior. In a puff of smoke, the onyx purification urn appeared. Naruto then opened the pot and using it, sucked up all the masks until they were all gone. Naruto resealed the urn and then pulled out his shakujo.

Naruto focused his chakra, his yin chakra, to be specific. The chakra traveling up the shaft and caused the ring with the yang symbol on it to glow.

" **Yin/Yang Release: Creation."**

In a bright flash of light, the masks were replaced with replicas.

Naruto smirked under his mask as he walked away from the fake masks. However, he was worried about the mask that was missing. He would ask his mom.

With his sneaking and stealing done, Naruto then pulled out his lacrima from his requip portal and examined it, showing the map to the new way to the compound. It was time to start recruiting. Naruto messed with it a bit and went through it to find a file on the who he was supposed to be meeting with.

Naruto read her name aloud.

"Yakumo Kurama."

For a brief moment, Naruto could have sworn that he felt the nine-tails stir within his mind for a moment.

 **Meanwhile…**

In her room, Yakumo sighed as she continued to pain away at the picture, once again unable to sleep. The browned haired girl had at one time been a valued member of the Kurama clan. The girl sighed as she stopped the painting.

Once again, she was kept up by the voices in her head. In the past two years things had changed for the Kurama clan heiress. After being sworn in as hokage, Danzo had approached her family and told her what had happened years ago, clearing up that Hiruzen hadn't been the one to attempt to kill her, but it was part of her other personality. Since then, she had been given special vitamin and supplement rich meals to help build up her weak body to make her fit for shinobi abilities. She had patched up her rocky relationship with Kurenai…though that had been difficult with her other personality. Thankfully, Inoichi Yamanaka had made it a priority to help her deal with her maddened half. After a year, she was cleared for shinobi training, and was now eager to learn.

However, things were not as they seemed.

Her uncle Unkai had continued to be paranoid around her, which was partly understandable given that she had killed his brother and sister-in-law. However, earlier in the day she overheard her uncle speaking to some of her clansmen. Apparently, they were considering marrying her off to the Uchiha boy so the Kurama clan to gain some form of prestige.

She had seen the Uchiha boy before, once when she was in town after being allowed to leave the house and she was disappointed after all the stories she heard about him. He seemed pale, cold, and he gave off an aura that made her uneasy. She tried to talk to her uncle about it, but her words went unanswered. When her uncle and herself talked to Danzo she swore she felt a genjutsu almost enshroud her mind, but her other self and her specialty in it, but just barely. She tried to tell her uncle about her suspicions, but they went unanswered as he walked away, mumbling something about nobles and arranged marriages.

Yakumo sighed as she looked at her unfinished painting.

Is that what her life was going to lead to? To finally have her dream within reach just to have it ripped from her by a greedy old man?

She sighed as she remembered something else that she had heard through town…another boy who she would have like to meet…Naruto Uzumaki.

The boy was apparently considered inept and a failure by those around him. However, after finally becoming a ninja he had done some incredible things. Saving princesses, inspiring a country to move against tyranny, defeating an insane jinchuuriki, and more.

Many people seemed to give what he'd done to Sasuke, but she didn't believe it, mainly because a lot of them seemed to hold bias against him for some reason that they refused to talk about. If they didn't have a reason, she didn't believe them.

"Yakumo Kurama?"

Almost immediately, the girl spun around brandishing her paintbrush as menacingly as she could, as menacingly as you could brandish a paintbrush anyway. Chakra was being focused into it, turning the brush end into a small group of needles.

As she brandished her makeshift weapon…she found herself staring at a man clad in black and gold.

"Who are you?" Yakumo asked suspiciously, "How did you get in here?"

Naruto simply answered, "Security here is surprisingly lax. It is like they don't expect anyone to sneak past the illusions you have wrapped around the place."

Yakumo stepped back and asked, "Answer me!"

Naruto raised his arms and said, "Easy there my dear. I'm not here to cause problems. I'm here with an offer. If my information is right you are no fan of Danzo Shimura, yes?"

Yakumo steadily relaxed, but she didn't completely let her guard down. She looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you have against Danzo?" she asked.

Naruto said, "That is privileged information my dear. However, I hear that you are something of a prodigy in the world of illusions…ones so powerful that they can become real…not many can boast this."

Yakumo cocked her head to the side.

"What do you want?" she asked, her brush still poised to strike.

"To make an offer."

Yakumo raised her eyebrow.

Naruto continued, "A war is coming my dear. A war that may reach the corners of the globe. I am putting together a…shall we say…an organization…one to fight the oncoming menace that many do not yet see coming."

Yakumo asked, "What do you want me for then?"

Naruto answered, "You are a talented individual Yakumo…your illusions could turn the tide of battle with a few waves of the fingers. That is a power I would like to have by my side…if necessary. In other words, I want you to be part of my little group."

She looked surprised at the offer. The though of getting away from the village was enticing, especially if Danzo tried to pull her strings again. However, he was asking her to become a criminal. Potentially a missing nin, where she would be hunted for the rest of her life for abandoning her village.

Naruto answered, "I see that you are conflicted. I understand that I am asking much of you…asking you to leave the only home you have known. Do not worry, you will have a warm bed and home to stay, food, and supplies, but in the process, you will most likely be branded a missing nin…with all the baggage that comes with it."

Yakumo was hesitant.

Naruto reached into his coat, causing Yakumo to raise her brush. Naruto pulled his shakujo. With a wave of it, and a focusing of chakra into the yin chakra ring resulted in a barely perceptible flash of light. Some of the guards saw the flash from Yakumo's window but disregarded it as Yakumo being up at night.

Naruto held out miniature three-pronged kunai. Small enough to be considered a small badge…or a trinket you could get at a gift shop.

"You may have time to think about it," he answered, "You only have a week before this thing self-destructs…I suggest you use that time to consider my offer. If you accept my offer, simply focus chakra into this. What happens after that is up to you."

Naruto sealed away his staff and said, "Sleep well, my dear."

With that, Naruto vanished via shushin. Yakumo looked down at the object in her hand as her mind raced.

 **A distance from the Kurama compound…**

Naruto walked through the woods and brought up his lacrima. An image of Kushina appeared.

Naruto said, "I gave out the message, but I'm not sure that she's going to accept."

Kushina said, "You are asking a lot of her. Did you do what we suggested?"

Naruto said, "Give her the miniature hirashin kunai with a self-destruct system in it, set for a week, and if she doesn't…teleport in and wipe her mind of our encounter."

Kushina smiled and said, "Good boy. Now…there is one last thing you have to do here before you leave. There is one last piece of heritage. It's not here in Konoha…it's in Uzushiogakure."

 **Cut! Okay, Naruto briefly returned to Konoha to get his inheritance, both from Konoha and from Uzu, though it appears that is going to be harder than it looks. Naruto's new appearance is a mix of Vergil from the original Devil May Cry, and Archer from Fate/Stay Night. He mainly wears Archer's clothes with Vergil's coat.**

 **Anyway, here we took a break from fighting and training to have Naruto act as stealthy as possible. Now, Naruto still almost got caught plenty of times, so he wasn't completely undetected, however, he Danzo still has his black book, something that will come up later.**

 **Naruto also begins recruiting with the one girl in Konoha who had a grudge against Danzo might have, as none of the others have a reason to question her at the time. Now, Naruto moves on to Uzushio to see his ancestor's home and find what they might have left him.**

 **As for the seals in his coat as opposed to requip, again, magic and chakra to do not react well.**

 **Naruto's new magic**

 **Requip – Naruto has learned requip magic, however, he mainly uses it to store supplies and Gilgamesh.**

 **Dragon God Slayer Magic – Dragon God Slayer Magic is the highest form of dragon slayer magic. This allows the user to consume all forms of elemental magic and amplifies it. The more of an element that can be eaten, the more powerful the spell can be. It is so powerful that the user can even consume god slayer and other dragon slayer magics, using them against their enemies. Side effects of the magic can include increased natural strength, enhanced senses, and a resistance to high and low temperatures.**

 **Despite how powerful this magic is, there are drawbacks. Much like all dragon slayers, the user cannot withstand being on vehicles, as they are cursed with motion sickness. Also, the user cannot consume non-elemental magic, such as Sword Magic, or Magic Bullets.**

 **Dragon God Slayer Magic Spells**

 **Dragon God's Scale Defense – Naruto's few defensive spells for this magic. Naruto covers himself in scales, adding an extra defense to his skin. He can withstand powerful impacts, but significant force can break it.**

 **Claws of the Dragon God – Naruto wraps his magic around his hands forming sharp claws, which can tear through several sheets of metal. This can be used on one hand, for a powerful slash attack, or on both hands for a powerful barrage of slashes. He can even use them on his legs to enhance his kicks.**

 **Roar of the Dragon God – Naruto unleashed a blast of energy from his mouth. This is Naruto's go to long-range spell.**

 **Dragon God's Explosion Fist – Naruto focuses his magic into his hand and unleashes a blast of energy on impact, causing explosion. Depending on the amount of magic, the explosion can be enough to knock a person away, or shatter every bone in their body.**

 **Dragon God's Tail Attack – Naruto unleashed a roundhouse, which lashes out with a powerful ship of magical energy. This can also be used to wrap around his targets.**

 **Dragon God's Adamantine Claw – a spell that Naruto can only access after eating metal. An enhanced version of his** **Claws of the Dragon God** **the metal is nearly unbreakable adding extra strength to the spell.**

 **Dragon God's Bellow – an enhanced version of the** **Roar of the Dragon God.** **This spell contains a lot more power as it calls on Naruto's god version of his magic.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing.**

 **Zero fullbuster – you are welcome**

 **Antishyguy weegee – You know, I wondered when someone was going to figure out the scissors thing. I thought it would be a fun little nod to the show. Just don't expect any characters to make an appearance.**

 **Xirons20 – He's still figuring a few things out, and I'm glad someone is being patient with the pace I'm moving at.**

 **Jablanco – glad you think so. I thought for sure it would be boring given there wasn't much fighting.**

 **Xirons20 – I don't think the gate of Babylon is going to happen, maybe just a version of Vergil's "make it rain" attack only on a smaller scale. Like I said, Ea, now named Gilgamesh is going to be nerfed.**

 **Xirons20 – glad you thought so.**

 **Drakon45 – don't worry, it will come, but not right away.**

 **Spark681 – He'll find a few things, but I won't reveal what here.**

 **Alaxbird – It is okay. As for the scissors it may be random, but I might throw in a random omake.**

 **Guest – You'll find out soon.**

 **Guest – you'll find out in this chapter, but to be honest, not much has changed.**

 **Zero fullbuster – glad you'll like it, and you'll see them coming.**

 **Nickclause – glad you liked it.**

 **Dragoncyber22 – I might do a brother story to this, or something random. I hope that you like it.**

 **NC Blueryu – glad to know you are interested.**

 **Yurushimo The Forgiving Dragon – In order of review: not everyone's actions are considered reasonable. I mean people can be. Naruto and Sasuke are their descendants, but not their reincarnations. Six Paths Sage Mode** **might** **happen. I think I might just make it a one-time power up. Glad you like it.**

 **PikaMew1288 – Also in order: no curses don't negate magic, but they are immune to magic canceling objects, such as face. This also means that Naruto may have difficulty stomaching them. Yes, Naruto is a dragon god slayer at this point in time. I don't know about either a magic god or magic dragon slayer, but I do have an idea for that such as if Naruto is fighting and is running low on magic in the elemental nations or Edolas. Sky god slayers and sky dragon slayers do not have the ability to replenish magic in the air, though that would be cool. And I think that Toneri would probably win, as he can negate the Heavenly Push with is own ability, and with his speed, which rivaled Naruto's, who was far stronger than when he originally fought Pain, then I think Pain would be eating all of his teeth by the end of the fight.**

 **Chapter 10: Claiming Inheritance and the enemy grows stronger**

With his inheritance now firmly in his hands, Naruto proceeded to make his way away from the village outskirts. As Naruto approached the walls, Naruto used his scissors to cut through the wall and appear outside. Naruto then proceeded to book it as fast as he could. After getting a good distance from the village Naruto stopped.

The boy sighed and said, "Okay, let's see. I need to get to Uzu fast. I think I know how. I just hope they don't mind being used like this.

Naruto rolled up his sleeve. Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, reached into his mouth with his finger, to gather the blood, and pressed it into the seal array on his arm. The seal glowed for a moment as Naruto raised his hand into the air and slammed it onto the ground.

" **Summoning Jutsu: Thunderbird!"**

A sealing array spread across the ground before a cloud of smoke formed.

There was a moment of silence. Then the sound of flapping wings filled the air.

With a powerful flap of its wings a large bird that resembled an eagle, with dark blue feathers that turned lighter with electric blue wing tips, three long feathers on its head, a yellow hooked beak, and sharp talons let out a cry as lighting bolts sparked along its wingspan.

The bird turned its head towards Naruto and asked, **"How may I be of service, master?"**

Naruto said, "I need to travel and fast. A place of my heritage lies in ruins and unguarded, and I need to get and quick. Is this task worth your effort?"

The bird nodded and said, "If it is important to your heritage, then yes. I shall grant your request master."

Naruto nodded and leapt onto the summons back.

With a powerful flap, the large bird launched them into the air and then flew off in a direction Naruto specified. Naruto then sent the large bird in a certain direction. As they flew, Naruto couldn't stop himself from remembering the day he signed the contract. Naruto was immediately reverse summoned to the home of the legendary summons. Naruto was shocked to find himself surrounded by a multitude of creatures, of all shapes and sizes. Naruto had to prove himself worthy of the title of summoner and wound up having to fight ten of their strongest fighters. One by one, Naruto came out on top, but the end of it left him with his magic drained and suffering from chakra exhaustion, a testament to how strong these creatures were. They also made sure that Naruto understood certain rules. Many of these spirits were made for combat, and they didn't like being summons for trivial reasons, or without just cause. If he did, then they would likely turn violent.

Naruto summoned his lacrima and told the bird which way to go. However, Naruto didn't know that he would be running into some old friends.

 **Meanwhile in wave country…**

Sakura sighed as she looked out the window of her hotel.

In the years that followed the wave mission, the small village had become a major port town for the land of fire, or at least one of the major ones. Tazuna had gone from bridge builder to harbor master, now in charge of all import and exports, and his grandson Inari was well on his way to taking his grandfather's place. The once destitute looking town was thriving, and it was thanks to them.

Sakura sighed as she remembered her first mission, and it wasn't entirely pleasant. She remembered stand beside Tazuna to guard him, but not doing any of the fighting as opposed to Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi.

Sakura got up and walked over to leave her room to get some air. As she did, she passed a mirror and glanced at herself.

Her years of active training showing results. She now had some more definition in her muscles, a sign of physical strength. Her hair was now neck length and didn't have as much gloss to it. Her hands, once soft and smelling of fruity skin cream, were now harder and more calloused.

Sakura couldn't help but notice the differences between herself now and when she went on that mission nearly three years ago. Since then she looked back on herself with disdain and disgust. Her belief in her own skills due to her status as "kunoichi of the year" blinding her to the truth of just how far behind she was, especially when she found herself in an actual life or death situation.

Sakura shook her head for a moment, and a knock came from the door.

"Come in," she called.

Moments later Lee walked in. He and Sakura had gotten closer over the past couple of months as she had gone go Guy for taijutsu training, since her team still didn't seem to care. At the same time, her old friendship with Ino was improving but it was slow. The other members were a little reluctant to trust her, but at least they were starting to come around.

"I sensed that you were upset Sakura," Lee said, "Is something bothering you?"

Sakura sighed and said, "To be honest, yes, I'm having some difficulty with the subject. Do you really think that Orochimaru has an old base out here? Given how Wave is, I don't think they would want to risk bringing the elemental nation down on them by associating with criminals."

Lee said, "As they say, Sakura. Desperation does attract vultures. It is possible a base was set up while they were still in poverty before your team freed them."

Sakura nodded in understanding. When she arrived across the bridge they found a small shrine dedicated to Naruto. On the bridge there was even a plaque that said, "The great Naruto bridge. Named after the young hero who gave us hope again."

Lee noticed her look and said, "You miss him, don't you?"

Sakura sighed and said, "Yeah…looking back…I feel like such a tool treating him like I did. He was nothing but nice to me and I treated him like dirt. I can't help but wonder what would have changed if I had actually said yes to his dates?"

Lee said, "Do not worry, Sakura. Look at how you've changed. Your mindset is different, you have become and impressive kunoichi thanks to Guy-Sensei's instruction, and you've proven the past few missions that you are no longer that foolish girl. You have changed and definitely for the better."

Sakura smiled at Lee's words and said, "Thanks. That's not the only reason I'm nervous though."

Lee nodded and said, "Sasuke…"

It was no secret that the Konoha 11, 10 if you asked a few as they didn't consider Sasuke or Sai members, were distrustful of Sasuke since he started going on missions. The Uchiha was just as arrogant as before, and Kakashi wasn't helping with his obvious favoritism. It was only out of necessity that he and his team were working with them.

"Anyway, we better get moving Sakura," Lee said, "Kakashi wants us at the base at first light."

Sakura nodded as she stood up, shaking what was left of the sleep from her eyes.

 **Meanwhile…**

Kakashi was going over the map of the area, deciding on the was the best way to go. He noticed a flash of light and glanced out the window to see the lighting going across the sky. He eyed it carefully and made a note of it for later.

He then turned towards the map and rolled it up. He thought back to what happened when they first got this mission to come out here.

 _Flashback…_

 _Kakashi, Guy, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and Tenten, all stood in front of Danzo._

" _I have called you all here for a special mission," he said, "This is mission is A-ranked and may turn S-rank if we are not careful. Do you understand the danger?"_

 _They all nodded._

" _We have recently received intel form Jiraiya. We believe that an old base of his is located a few miles from Wave Country."_

 _Sakura looked surprised, something that Danzo noticed._

" _Is there a problem Chunin Haruno?" Danzo asked._

 _Sakura answered, "Nothing lord sixth. It's just that…I didn't think Wave would have any ties to Orochimaru."_

 _Danzo said, "You never truly know who someone is, Haruno. You should learn that."_

 _Lee said, "Lord Sixth, what exactly do you expect us to find in this old base?"_

 _Danzo said, "Unknown. Unfortunately, Jiraiya's reports didn't give us the full details, but we believe he may have been using it to build weapons, and possibly send them out via Waves trading system. However, the base seems to be abandoned, lying in ruins. Keep on alert. If you can say with certainty that it is abandoned, find out all you can. If you run into enemy resistance take them down or bring them back for questioning. You leave within the hour."_

 _After confirming their orders, the group left, however, Danzo stopped Kakashi._

" _Kakashi," he said, "I have a special mission for you."_

 _Kakashi approached Danzo again and asked, "What do you need me to do?"_

 _Danzo said, "There is another reason for this mission. The "base" is in fact, the remains of Uzushiogakure."_

 _Kakashi nodded and asked, "What do you wish for me to do?"_

 _Danzo answered, "The Uzumaki clan were capable of developing seals that could hold back the power of the tailed beasts. With Jiraiya being scarce nowadays we need some more work with the sealing arts, especially when the Kyuubi returns."_

 _Danzo was no fool. While the others celebrated, he knew that eventually the monstrous fox would reform and, most likely, seek them out for revenge. When that happened, he intended to be ready, and have the seals necessary to seal away the great beast in a vessel of his choosing. He would then mold the vessel into Konoha's perfect weapon, with an unshakable loyalty. He might skip on the emotionless training, though, he as remembered the Gaara boy and what his mental state did for him._

 _Danzo continued, "You are to stake out the area. While the village was most likely raided in the siege, it is unlikely that the Uzumaki would let their secrets be taken so easily. You are to find where the inner sanctum was kept."_

 _He reached into a drawer and pulled out a vial with a red substance in it._

" _This vial contains a sample of Naruto's blood, which we acquired during a routine blood test during a physical exam. Use this to get into the sanctum. Once you do, get your summons to transport what you find back to the village. Understood?"_

 _Kakashi nodded at the orders and asked, "Is there any chance we may encounter real sound ninja on this mission?"_

 _Danzo responded, "No…however in the off chance that Orochimaru does have someone lurking around take them down or bring them back for questioning."_

 _Flasback end…_

Kakashi sighed as he finished going over the map. With that, he stood up and prepared to head out to the ruins.

 **Meanwhile…**

A few miles outside of Wave Country, and a good deal closer to the ruins, a woman sat at a campfire roasting some fish. Around her were a few other people, each one wearing a headband with a symbol…a musical note.

The woman was beautiful, with fair skin, red lipstick, dark eyes, and light blue hair that framed her face and kept in a spiky ponytail. She wore a green dress with the left sleeve long and right sleeve short, a red turtleneck with a white fluffy collar, and brown gloves. On her feet, were calf length, brown boots.

This was Guren. One of Orochimaru's followers.

She glanced up at the sky and saw lightning dancing between the clouds. Her eyebrow raised as she saw that it wasn't normal.

"That's strange," she said aloud.

"What is?" one of her subordinates asked.

She said, "Nothing, just thinking."

 _Flashback again…_

" _You called for me, Lord Orochimaru?" Guren asked, as she bowed to her master._

 _Orochimaru sat on his throne, at least it could be called a throne,_

" _Tell me Guren…what do you know about the Uzumaki clan?" the snake sannin asked._

 _Guren looked confused as she answered, "I do not know much about them…sir."_

 _Orochimaru answered, "I'm not surprised. The Uzumaki clan supposedly went extinct during the Third Shinobi War. Their numbers scattered to the wind, and their home lay in ruins."_

 _Guren said, "I hate to question you my lord, but what do you have need for a dead clan?"_

 _Orochimaru smiled and said, "I'm glad you asked. The Uzumaki clan were masters in the art of seals, known for their large reserves of chakra, and long lifespans. They were so powerful it took the combined might of the major ninja villages, except Konoha, to defeat them. Now, I have received word that a group of Konoha ninja are heading there now. I want you to go there and stop them. Keep them from getting their hands on the ruins. If capable bring them back here for questioning. If they are after those old ruins, I want to know why."_

 _Guren acknowledged her orders and left._

 _As she did, Orochimaru leaned back in his throne. He thought to himself and wondered just what Danzo was planning. He knew about the death of the Uzumaki boy and that he was being blamed for it. Now he had not problem with this, but it meant that his movements were hampered slightly by new countries putting bounties on his head. He wondered what Danzo was planning with the Uzumaki family secrets. Either way, Danzo had thrown him into an unfavorable position with the whole passing the buck thing, and he intended to get some payback. He also had a feeling that he his personal spy network hadn't come across the information just by chance. What was Danzo up to?_

 _Flashback end…_

Guren didn't want to question her master as she wanted his respect and to be of use to him in the future. However, she couldn't help but feel that something was off during all this. At least Yukimaru was okay.

She laid back as she thought back to the strange phenomenon she saw earlier. After a moment, she reached a decision.

 **The Uzu ruins…**

Naruto and his large bird friend landed with a soft sound. Naruto got off the bird and said, "Thank you for the ride my friend."

The large bird nodded and then vanished from sight in a large blast of smoke.

Naruto then turned and saw the ruins of his ancestral home. The place was completely in pieces, broken bridges, crushed homes. The place had seen better days.

Naruto summoned his communication lacrima and activated it, showing the image of his mother.

"Mom I'm in Uzu," Naruto said, "Where am I supposed to go?"

Kushina rubbed her chin in thought and answered, "The inner sanctum is underground, near the middle of the village where the leader's mansion was supposed to be. It'll be marked on your map. However, I should tell you this is going on by memory, so the location might be a little bit off."

Naruto nodded at this, and the map appeared. Naruto then ran through the ruins jumping from rubble to rubble. A part of him wishing he had the chance to reform the old city. Naruto found the location but found that there was only a wrecked building. Naruto closed his eyes and used his sensor ability combined with the echolocation technique. Naruto was able to sense the inner sanctum in a building that was across the broken remains of a street.

Naruto approached it and found the entrance was ruined and would most likely crumble if he was not careful. Naruto slowly and cautiously made his way through the building, keeping his echolocation and sensor combination going so he could look out for weaknesses in the floor. After crossing the main room, he found himself at a secret elevator.

Allowing himself normal vision, he reached out to the wall, and performed the echolocation technique again, this time through his hand, which allowed him to sense thing in much more detail, if they were hidden, including the device used to bring the elevator.

Naruto pressed the secret button which brought up the elevator to the inner sanctum. Naruto stepped into the elevator and was surprised to not hear it groan from the change in weight. Naruto looked around and saw that there were some seals on the walls. The seals were made for preservation and from their design, he guessed that they still had some power left in them.

Naruto then hit a button and rode down the elevator. After a minute, with horrible elevator music, they arrived at the inner sanctum.

Naruto walked in and was somewhat surprised. The sanctum was completely empty, except for one thing. There were a few skeletons with tattered clothe. Naruto walked over to the bodies and saw they each hand headbands for hidden stone, mist, cloud, sand. Apparently, someone had found the inner sanctum before, but they weren't able to get passed the security around it.

Naruto examined them and saw that, from their positions, their bodies had been blown backwards.

"What the hell did this?" Naruto asked aloud.

Naruto examined the wall where the ninja had been thrown. Naruto saw that they had ben thrown from a podium across the room. Naruto walked towards it and found the podium had a gold disk on it. Naruto guessing what need to be done, pressed his hand against the pad and sent chakra into it. Naruto let out a surprised yelp as he felt small spikes come out of the pad and cut his hand. Naruto stepped back as the blood was absorbed into the plate. Suddenly, the plate flipped revealing a mechanical eye. The eye let out a beam that spread horizontally. It ran down the room and started running down. Naruto pulled out a kunai knife and pushed it up into the beam's path, showing that it wasn't harmful.

Naruto then let the beam pass over him. The beam died after a moment, and then flipped over revealing the plate again and the podium sank into the ground. There was a loud rumble and the walls around him began to rise. Naruto got into a stance, expecting something to happen. Naruto eyes widened as he saw the sanctum was massive and had dozens of objects in them. Scrolls, massive ryo notes, gold, silver, jewels and all kinds of other things.

Naruto whistled in astonishment and was about to go through it all, when he realized that it was not a good idea. He needed to get going and fast. Unsealing the urn from his coat, Naruto proceeded to activate it, sucking up everything that was in the room. Once everything was gone Naruto resealed the urn.

Naruto then decided it would be a good idea to leave a little something for anyone who might have a reason to come down here. Naruto then unseal his shakujo and proceeded to create a nasty little surprise for the next person who came down there.

With that, Naruto stood up walked up the elevator and proceeded to leave. As he did, he noticed that the sun was starting to rise on the horizon, and took a brief moment to appreciate it.

Naruto walked out and was about to summon his lacrima when his danger senses went off. Naruto then jumped back as the ground exploded in front of him. Turning in the direction of the blast, he saw a group of shinobi.

Guren and her group had arrived.

"I wasn't expecting someone to come through to these old ruins," Guren said as she walked forward smiling at Naruto's still mask-covered face.

Naruto answered, "Who are you supposed to be?"

Guren said, "I don't have a reason to tell you my name, boy. Though I do want you to tell me why you are here. Are you allied with Konoha?"

Naruto scowled at the girl and answered, "I don't see how that is any of your business."

Guren didn't lose her smile as she said, "Well, even if you aren't with Konoha, our master Orochimaru would love to have a word or two with you."

Naruto scoffed and said, "Sorry…not interested. Bye."

Naruto reached into his cloak and launched a wave of flash bombs at the group of ninjas. Guren reacted quickly summoning a large crystal. The object absorbed the light, diverting it in different directions and preventing Guren and her team from going blind. However, it was all it took. Naruto quickly harnessed his swift release and proceeded to vacate the area, getting a good distance away.

Naruto cocked his head to side as he saw where they were.

Naruto thought, _'What were sound ninja doing here? What does Orochimaru want with these ruins. Oh well, if I'm lucky the snake and his little minions will be caught up in my little surprise.'_

Naruto then summoned his lacrima, brining up the image of his mother again.

"Hey, mom, I got everything from the ruins, but it looks like we might have some unwanted company," the blond said, "Orochimaru's people were here, but I'm not sure why."

Kushina answered, "You had time against you, and you didn't know the full situation. It was a good idea for you to back away. Now then I suggest you get out of there before more of them show up. Come home, we'll plan our next move after that."

Naruto nodded and put his lacrima away. He then pulled out his scissors and prepared to cut through to fabric of reality to return to his base but stopped when he heard an explosion. Naruto turned towards the ruins, thinking it was his surprise, but was shocked to see that it was too small.

"You there! Stop!"

Naruto turned at the sound of the familiar voice. He was surprised to see Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Sakura fighting against them.

Bring his hand up to his communicator, Neji said, "This is Team 2, we've found another person on the outside of the ruins. Orders sir?"

Before any of them could react, Naruto shot forward using swift release. None of them could react fast enough to stop him as he grabbed the communicators from their heads and crushed them in his hand. This action made them all tense.

"What was that?" Tenten yelled, "I barely saw him move!"

Naruto looked between the group. Lee, Tenten, and Neji hadn't changed much, the only difference being a change in clothes and height. Naruto noted that Lee now wore a chuunin vest and was glad for his fellow dead last/hard head.

His attention turned to Sakura, who looked nice in his eyes. While he was over his crush, he could still appreciate looks, in his mind, and he saw that she was different. Her hands were slightly calloused, and she had gained some muscle over the past year.

"Who are you?" Lee repeated.

Naruto didn't answer. Just turning and walking away. It was not the time to fight someone. He was stronger now and was confident that he could win, but he didn't see the point as he had what he came for. If there was one thing that his teachers taught him, it was when to avoid conflict as well as when to engage.

Naruto simply answered, "My name is of no importance."

Naruto then used swift release to once again get away. The group moved to detain him for questioning but stopped when they saw he was gone. Neji activated his byakugan but found him nowhere nearby.

"Drat," the Hyuuga prodigy said, "Who was that?"

Naruto sighed as he came to a stop. As much as he wanted to stay and watch the fireworks, he needed to get going.

Naruto then used his scissors to cut open a portal and then made his way though it. Back to Earthland.

Naruto entered the compound and was immediately approached by his father and mother.

"Did you get it?" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded and proceeded to take out his urn and opened it. With a flash of a hand sign, the urn shook and everything that he had in it shot out.

Kushian squealed as everything that was of great importance to her clan came out gleaming beautifully as it did.

"Yay!" she yelled happily, "Take that Orochimaru and your two-bit invasion squad!"

Minato said, "Right now, we need to go through all this. Figure out what we're going to do with it. after that, we need to figure out who we are going to recruit next."

Naruto nodded as he resealed everything in the urn and they went inside.

Kushina asked, "By the way, was Orochimaru the only one there?"

Naruto answered, "No. I ran into a Konoha team after that. My guess is that Danzo sent them to try and grave rob the place.

Kushina scowled and said, "Oh did they now? Are you sure you didn't leave anything behind?"

Naruto answered, "I'm sure…but I did leave a little surprise for them."

 **Back in Uzushio…**

Kakashi felt pretty good about the whole thing. The mission had gone rather well. Kakashi was surprised that actual sound ninja had shown up, but that only made the image of this place being a base used by Orochimaru seem more realistic. When they arrived at the ruins, Kakashi sent Sakura, Neji, Tenten, and Lee to go check out the perimeter, while he, Guy, Sasuke, and Sai confronted the main force. He was surprised to hear about the blond man but decided to leave that alone for the moment.

Right now, Kakashi was in the elevator going down to the inner sanctum. He smirked under his mask as he found the elevator easily and thought that this was easy. Unfortunately, due to his cockiness of the situation, he didn't consider the fact that it was probably to easy.

The elevator stopped and Kakashi stepped out and stopped when he heard a hissing sound. The traitor to the Namikaze family looked surprised as he saw a large fuse, one that had been lit when he pressed the button to the elevator, was now lit, and winding down. His visible eye widened in shock as he saw that the fuse lead to some insanely sized cherry bombs. One the wall was written, "Sucker!"

Realizing he wouldn't have enough time to defuse the bombs, and not wanting to risk setting off another trap, he spun around towards the elevator shaft, using a lighting jutsu to blast through the roof of the elevator, and charged up it as fast as chakra could allow him.

The bombs went off, blasts of fire racing up the tunnel. Kakashi managed to get out the way, but just, leaving painful burns on his legs and back. The blast shot Kakashi out the elevator shaft.

"Kakashi!" Guy yelled seeing his rival get thrown from the building. The blast had another effect, as the ground became unstable and began to crumble.

Guy shot out and grabbed Kakashi, managing to get to safety before the ground fell out from under them.

Several people immediately came to the blast, and Sakura got to work with what limited knowledge she knew on medicine to start healing him.

"Damn," Tenten said, "Somebody sure knows their explosives. I didn't think Orochimaru would be one to set up his base to explode."

Lee said, "The snake is a tricky one. I wouldn't be surprised if he faked the information just to lure some of us here to a death trap."

Neji said, "I'm not entirely sure it was a death trap. If there was something down there, it is gone now. Most likely, the blast was to destroy any real evidence linking him to this place."

Sakura looked up from her position healing Kakashi and said, "Lord sixth isn't going to like this."

Kakashi thought, _'No, he is not.'_

As this was happening, nobody noticed a bird on a tree nearby. A bird with purple eyes that had a black ripple pattern surrounding a black dot for a pupil.

 **Meanwhile…**

The animal path's eyes widened as she stood up from her position. Since the recruitment of the new members of the Akatsuki, the leader of the Akatsuki had decided to put some of his other powers to use. The animal summoned by the animal path, with effort, could look completely normal and were currently being used as spies throughout the villages. They were only a few as keeping track of them really strained the female puppet/zombie and were mainly used to relay information about the jinchuuriki. However, if it looked like something was interested a second spy would act.

The path walked through the Akatsuki base. As she walked, she passed the various members of the Akatsuki interact with one another. It passed a workshop where it heard Deidara currently bothering Sasori and Gein about someone performing an incredible feat of art as they worked on a large puppet together. With Iwanbo, or what was left of the giant dismantled puppet, a few feet away.

She passed Fuji and Kisame in a sword duel, the monster of the hidden mist and the destroying yang were dead even with each other, with Saizuchi watching from a distance.

She passed Kakuzu apparently experimenting with his masks and threads, but for what she couldn't tell.

She passed Deidara and Kamatari having a conversation and laughing it up.

She passed Itachi and Usui sparring with one another, the Uchiha testing his limits against the blind man, a change as this was someone who was naturally immune to genjutsu.

Anji was currently mediating, joined by Tobi who was quite obviously sleeping from his position.

Henya just stood off to the side, speaking with Zetsu…a solid black zetsu with yellow eyes.

Seta was practicing his sword skills.

Finally, the woman came across Konan.

"What is it?" Konan said, turning towards the path.

The animal path said, "It would seem another figure has revealed himself. Last night, our eyes in Konoha saw a figure moving through the village to key points. While it did not attack, it apparently made off with nothing. It was either a scouting mission, or they were simply checking the village's security. The same figure was seen with watching the confrontation between some of Orochimaru's men and Konoha ninja. He took something form there and planted explosives to prevent them from gaining anything. That is all to report."

Konan nodded and said, "Very well. Keep watching, if you see this man again alert us. He may be in league with the one who saved the one-tailed jinchuuriki from the symbols men."

With that, the animal path nodded and walked away. Konan then turned and left the room. She went down several halls before she opened the door to Hiruko's lab. In the process, she nearly ran into Hidan, who was just leaving.

"Lady Konan," Hiruko said happily, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Konan said, "I came for a status report."

Hiruko cleared his throat and said, "Well, first off, Hidan, as you've noticed has taken to these worms quite well. These, nameless worms, as they are called by the journal, have caused great changes in his body. He ca now go several hours without oxygen, at least three times the length of time without food or water, and his wounds now heal themselves, so Kakuzu won't have to worry about sewing him up whenever he gets hurt...he'll be happy to hear that."

Konan asked, "And your other experiments."

Hiruko nodded and turned towards a monitor. Switching it on, he showed a large tree with a glowing green orb at the top. Inside the orb, was a barely visible man.

The scientist explained, "Well, since we managed to fully use of the genetic materials found in the lab, this man has been able to help us produce dozens of White Zetsu, and even form the black and white alpha zetsu, as I call them. As for the rest of Orochimaru's experiments, I have yet to fully grasp the concept of the curse marks, and the Zetsu…haven't exactly taken well to them.

Konan nodded and said, "And the other project?"

With a smile behind his collar, Hiruko lead her to a large tube with a man floating in it. Small worms were crawling all over his skin, while a special mask and devices kept them from entering his body and taking roost.

Hiruko said, "The use of the nameless worm's ability to heal a host is remarkable. Within two days, Shishio should be back to his ful health before he was nearly burned to death?"

Konan nodded and said, "And the other project?"

Hiruko shook his head and walked towards a bookcase near the back. He pulled a book and the case moved to the side. Inside was another tube, mirroring the one Shishio was in. Inside you could make out a somewhat frail looking man with white hair that was slowly turning red.

Hiruko said, "With the damage to his spine, and the malnutrition from lack of movement, sunlight, and all the other issues, I estimate that it may take two to three months before he can leave the chamber. Thankfully the device attached to his neck is keeping his mind focused, and he should be able to keep control over the six paths."

Konan nodded in understanding. With that the two left, leaving Nagato to heal from the wounds inflicted on him years ago.

 **Cut! Okay, this chapter was mainly to set up some stuff that Naruto and his group will be getting later on, as well as give up what's going on with the Konoha kids. I fell that Sakura would have changed the most as she is not only over her crush on Sasuke, something that should have happened after the second fight with Naruto in canon, but the others are remaining the same. I also have an idea for who I am going to recruit next, and who else is going to get an awesome weapon/weapons.**

 **Legendary Summons Contract – these summon creatures are just as they described legendary. It is said that these were the first summons of the world, mutated and transformed by either the sage of six paths, or by the chakra of the ten-tailed beast. The truth behind their origins is currently unknown. However, it is believed that they existed long before humans, and hid themselves away from even the summons with the permission of the three goddesses.**

 **Either way, they make up incredible beasts from beautiful and majestic to horrifying and vicious. As of Now, Naruto is the only known summoner of these powerful beasts. Each summons either has a specific power, others fight more effectively as groups, alone, or are more suited for recon or other jobs.**

 **Known summons: Thunderbird.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing.**

 **NC Blueryu – Guren yes, Konan, maybe, Fuuma, don't even know who they are, Ayame, no as she is a civilian. The thunderbirds are a part of the summons, and more are coming.**

 **Bladetri – Glad you like it.**

 **Zero fullbuster – I can't count the number of chapters, but there will be a lot.**

 **Austin – First, who says the Kaiju won't show up. However, this probably won't be until the fourth shinobi war. As for the toads, well they should be called out for revealing the prophecy, however, it kind of makes sense, since Jiraiya was a part of it. They probably just didn't consider the consequences.**

 **Dragoncyber22 – glad you like it**

 **Guest – they will soon, just hold your horses**

 **Guest – bankai777 – oh not yet, but I'm pretty sure it will be funny**

 **Spark681 – Yeah, there will be some nice treasures in there.**

 **NarutoKushina – Danzo's secrets are going to what starts the leaf's funeral pyre, but that will come later. I'm thinking of having the village restart once the destruction is over.**

 **NarutoKushina – Well, Naruto still has recruiting to do in the elemental nations, and just because Kushina and Minato are still learning magic, does not mean they are going to be idle.**

 **Xirons20 – glad you like it**

 **God of all – I shall continue**

 **Yurushimo the Forgiving Dragon – I think we discussed this in a PM, but while they aren't reincarnations anymore, due to an attempt to simplify the Naruto plot, Sasuke could still move his sharingan into the final phase, if he were to reach Madara's level.**

 **SonicMax – Don't worry more Fairy Tail characters will be coming soon. Don't lose your head. And Mavis is technically a ghost, to be honest, that part got really confusing.**

 **Antishyguy weegee – do not worry, I only have a two or three crossover characters left, with three OC characters for Naruto's guild, and don't expect Hekapoo to show up. Though, I may do a side story to this, a one-shot involving Hekapoo, but the scissors are just a reference to the show. Nothing more, nothing less.**

 **Cy9224 – when I rewrote the story after going back to do some editing, I decided the engagement with the goddesses didn't work with the plot of the story, so I cut it out entirely. They still interact with Naruto, but they are more like bosses than anything else, and they still help him with his powers.**

 **Some guy – to be honest, I was trying to have Naruto act differently, something that will be brought up here. I didn't really think that much of it.**

 **KingKong101 – if you want to read a Naruto killing god story go find one. As they say, don't like don't read.**

 **Mikekoetting5673 - glad you like it**

 **Chapter 11: Inheritance and shifted and recruitment continues. To the Land of Iron!**

Naruto and his family spent several hours going through the different objects in the clan. The found that there was a huge amount of money there, and they decided that it would be best for most of the money to go to themselves, which made sense, and a portion of it would help fund their organization, as they ha d feeling some recruits might need money. Of course, they would have to see of ryo notes could be transferred into jewels, this world's currency according to Mavis…who had been absent for a day or so.

Anyway, that wasn't the only thing that they found. They also found all kinds of notes on seals and experimental techniques the village was making for fire, water, earth, lightning, and wind techniques. The person who was working on them was also looking for a way to combine them for collaboration attacks. Minato practically fell on his hands and knees begging his wife for permission to go through them and finish their work, sad pout and puppy dog eyes included. Kushina broke under the look but swore that she would get him back for it.

As for the seals they had been looking into more effective seals to lock away the nine tails, most likely to help avoid the possibility of negative influence on the user. Naruto wondered if this would affect the future generation, and it made Naruto think of what would happen if he died, and the fox needed to be sealed away in someone else. However, there was also an existing agreement for the Uzumaki clan and the Hyuuga clan. They were working on a replacement for the caged bird seal, one that would be hidden from sight and would destroy the eyes if someone tried to pry them from a corpse, or protect them if someone tried to pull them from a live subject, as well as anti-tampering systems that would blind a person if they were to try and tamper with the seal. All in all, this would have been perfect for uniting the Hyuuga clan, but a price had yet to be set, and it lacked the official seal of the hokage, meaning it hadn't gone through all the proper channels yet.

On a personal note, they also found two engagement rings that were made by Kushina's father, Kenshiro, one for both her and Minato, or in this case, for the man she was going to marry.

Something else that they found was even older. The sword of the thunder god used by the nidaime was just part of a set. There were four more weapons for the remaining elements of wind, water, fire, and earth. These weapons were meant to be a gift for the nidaime during the war before he died, something that was to be traded for something as a sign of good faith between the clan, but that was yet to be revealed.

Naruto sighed and said, "Finally."

Kushina said, "I'm just glad that it is all done. Now Naruto, I believe you have a few more members to recruit."

Suddenly, Mavis appeared and said, "Hey, Naruto, can I ask you something?"

The boy looked at the spirit of the great mage.

She said, "I listened in on your conversation when you talked to the Yakumo girl…what was with all the "my dear" talk?"

Naruto answered, "Well, I figured it would be a good idea to sound differently. I mean someone can be identified by the way they talk. It happened when we were on the mission to get Sasuke back from those sound ninja, a response or lack of it, so I figured that I should talk differently."

Mavis said, "Good idea, but you might want to lay off the "my dear" stuff. It was kind of creepy."

Naruto said, "Noted. By the way, where have you been?"

Mavis answered, "Oh, I've been hanging with the Ootsutsuki family for a while. We've been discussing things. The goddesses told us they had an offer for us and wanted us to talk things over."

Naruto said, "What offer?"

Mavis smiled and answered, "You'll just have to see. Now I believe you have someone else to you need to recruit."

Naruto nodded and pulled out his scissors cutting through the fabric of reality and back into the elemental nations.

Mavis glanced out and said, "Wait…before you go. You might want to tell their leader, Mifune I think his name is, about the Akatsuki organization. Having an extra help would be nice."

Naruto nodded in confirmation and walked through the portal. After exiting, Naruto glanced and saw that it was sunny out, so it was the late afternoon.

Naruto then proceeded to pull out the lacrima with his requip magic and decided to go through. Naruto pulled up the files of his next potential recruit. Naruto's blinked in curiosity as he saw the recruit, and he had to admit that he seemed like a powerful character. With that in mind, he proceeded to see the next two. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw them, and a grin came across his face.

He then stood up, focused chakra into his summoning tattoo, and slammed it onto the ground.

" **Summoning Jutsu: Birds and Beast of Prey!"**

There was a large blast of smoke as a sealing array spread across the ground.

Naruto stepped back as three large birds appeared before him.

The first was the thunderbird he used to travel to his Uzushio.

The other two were different creatures.

The first was a large white bird with a yellow plumage at the base of its neck and with yellow feathers decorating its head. and three long yellow and orange tail feathers flowing behind it. A Feng Huang.

The second was a strange looking creature with a body like a lion, but the head and wings of an eagle, with the two front legs being eagle claws. A gryphon.

" **To what do you owe us this pleasure summoner,"** the thunderbird asked.

" **What's the big idea following us here?"** the gryphon asked rather rudely.

The Feng Huang said, **"The boy has summoned us for a reason, you foul brute. Show at least some respect."**

Naruto sighed and said, "Thunderbird, you are with me. I need you to get me somewhere fast. As for you two, I have two potential allies I need you to find. One is on…hold on."

Naruto re-examined his lacrima and said, "The first is on Mount Myoboku. The other is in the…damp bone forest? Wow that doesn't sound bad at all."

The gryphon said, **"Fine…but the next time you summon me there better be a battle going on. I didn't train under my father, just to be someone's messenger."**

"You got it," Naruto said, "I have a distinct feeling that may happen."

Naruto showed the trio the map and the distance they needed to fly, something that they were able to figure out and remember for themselves. Despite what many thought the summoning realm wasn't a separate dimension, but rather an unexplored portion of the world, where the animals given chakra by Hagoromo all those centuries ago went to live in peace away from the wars the humans were getting involved in. Of course, that didn't stop them from offering help to the humans that proved themselves, thus starting the summoning contracts of today.

Naruto jumped on the thunderbird's back and flew off. The other two creatures flew off in a different direction.

Naruto sat down on the mystical bird's back and held on. It was going to be a long flight.

 **Meanwhile in Konoha…**

"The base was destroyed," Danzo said, his normally stoic face dark and angry.

The teams flinched under the glare of the man. They were understandably nervous as it was obvious that this man was not going to be as lenient as the kind-hearted sandaime. The group had just finished their mission report to the man and it was clear he was upset. It took Danzo a few moments to rein in his temper as he refused to show it.

He looked at the team he said, "For your failure, you shall not receive payment for this mission. You will be restricted to D-ranks for one week. Kakashi, stay behind. I need to have a few words with you as the team leader."

The teams left, save Kakashi.

Danzo looked right at Kakashi and said, "What happened?"

Kakashi said, "There was a trap set before we got there. Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Sakura both reported a man in black and gold being there and leaving just before I triggered the trap that destroyed the building and the treasury."

Danzo said, "Leave…You are lucky we need you to help keep the Uchiha boy in line. I hope you do not end up a disappointment like your father before you."

Kakashi clenched his fist at the reminder of his father and proceeded to leave the room.

Danzo leaned back in his chair, a frown firmly etched into his face. Earlier today the morning ANBU found a guard in his office dead. Nothing had been taken, but it was enough to make him nervous. He was working on getting the guards doubled. He had called a Yamanaka to see if he could get any information from the dead man's brain, but the man's entire brain had been scrambled. The Yamanaka who tried, unfortunately one of his own personal hires, fell back screaming in pain.

Danzo clenched his fists in frustration and thought, _'The one in gold and the one in white…could be they be involved with one another? Are they part of this Akatsuki organization? I also can't ignore the possibility that he may work for Orochimaru, given that his troops did show up.'_

Danzo sighed as his plan to gain the Uzushio secrets while under the guise of an Orochimaru based had failed spectacularly.

He sat down and prepared to go through the remains of his paperwork.

 **With Naruto in iron country an hour later…**

It was a day like this that Naruto was glad that his family had included special warming seals inside of his suit. As Naruto got close and closer to the land of iron. Naruto was surprised when he felt his clothes begin to heat up to make up for the change in temperature. Naruto checked the inside of his coat and saw that there were special heating seals that would adapt to the temperature. However, it made Naruto realize that he should probably consider getting a winter, or cold weather version of his outfit, as the seals would only last for so long.

Naruto was currently sitting back on the thunderbird. Naruto heard a beeping noise and saw that he was close to his destination. Realizing that giant flying bird could be misinterpreted as an attack, he quickly landed in a spot that was filled with ice covered trees.

Naruto blinked as he saw the icy area and checked his map. He saw three large mountains, which according to his map, were dubbed the three wolves making sense since it looked like the maws of three wolves coming out of the ground. Seeing his target was near those mountains, Naruto proceeded to head towards them. The cold air stung him through his coat, despite the seals.

Naruto eventually came into the shadow of the mountain, protected from the snow and harsh winds, Naruto found a large building. Double checking his map, Naruto found that his potential recruit was here. Naruto walked towards the door.

Naruto found two samurai standing there, their hands on their words ready to draw.

"Who goes there?" the first guard asked.

"I am someone on business," Naruto answered.

The second samurai asked, "You carry no symbol on your body, and I can't make out any weapons. Which of the hidden villages do you work for?"

Naruto answered, "I have no alliance to any village now. My only alliance is myself. I have come in search of a potential comrade, and to deliver a message to your leader."

The samurai looked at each other. They examined Naruto with a critical eye. They didn't see anything that would hide a weapon on him. They sent chakra into the goggles on their masks, looking through Naruto's cloak seeing the heating seals activated in his clothes, his belt with a ryo pouch, the summoning tattoo on his arm, and the kunai and shuriken pouches.

The first said, "Before you enter, you will leave your coat and your weapons behind., and have your summoning tattoo covered in a chakra-repelling lord Mifune is ready for you, we will send someone to fetch you."

The two then proceeded to move aside and the door opened. Naruto was then surrounded by a few samurai guards. Knowing what they wanted, Naruto handed them his weapon pouches, and his coat. He was then frisked for any hidden weapons, and his ryo pouch was checked for steel wire or senbon. They then wrapped a special charka repelling cloth around his arm with the summoning tattoo, locking it in place with a special chakra key that Naruto wouldn't be able to copy. When they found none, he was granted permission to enter.

Naruto entered and saw that inside was basically a village but made indoors. This was likely made to deal with the harsh climate and allow people to live peacefully here. People looked at Naruto in interest as he walked by, as strangers were not something that they were used to. Naruto also saw a few samurai guards with their hands on either their swords, ready in case of trouble. As he made his way through the building Naruto noticed that he was apparently entering a restaurant district. Naruto noticed a nearby ramen stand. Believing that it would take a good amount of time for his request to meet up with their leader would take a good amount of time, he decided to have himself some food.

He approached the stand and sat down at it.

The chef approached and said, "What will it be?"

Naruto examined the menu. He saw that some of these recipes were different than Ichiraku's, hinting at higher quality ingredients, or at the very least, more expensive ones.

"What would you recommend?" Naruto asked.

Twenty minutes later, two samurai arrived and walked towards the stand. The entered and were surprised to see Naruto sitting at the table downing what had to be his ninth bowl of ramen.

"Sir…" the samurai said, earning an acknowledging grumble from the still eating man, "Lord Mifune will see you now."

Naruto finished his bowl and paid, leaving some shocked clientele and a very happy chef in his wake. Naruto followed the men as they walked through the streets into a much more secure part of the building. Naruto noticed that there seemed to be more guards with more sophisticated weaponry as they went in, each of them ready to spring at a moment's notice.

Eventually, Naruto and the two guards entered a room.

The room was square with several mats and sliding paper doors. In each corner of the room was a samurai guard, each equipped with a katana, and full combat gear. In the center was an old man with a long gray beard and mustache, bandages wrapped around his head, and purple men's kimono. He was sitting in a seiza position, and writing using a large pen on a scroll.

Naruto could tell that, despite his supposedly relaxed position, the man was ready to spring at a moment's notice.

"They tell me you have a message for me," Mifune said, "You have one minute to speak."

Naruto sat down in a seiza position and said, "Given you are a busy man, I will skip the introductions. I come bearing ill tidings lord Mifune. There is a war coming. One that may affect your country."

Mifune looked up and asked, "Keep talking."

Naruto said, "There is an organization in the elemental nations, called the Akatsuki."

Mifune said, "I know of them. They are a mercenary organization that rents out powerful S-rank ninja, and as of recently, highly skilled samurai."

Naruto was surprised at this information, but ignored it and said, "There is more to them than just that. From what I can tell, they plan to capture the various jinchuuriki of the hidden villages. For what reason, we currently do not know, but given they have S-rank ninja and others at their side, there is no doubt that it is not good."

Mifune hummed and said, "I see. What do you gain from giving this information?"

Naruto answered, "I'm only giving information out to those who need it. If I give this information to the hidden villages, they will increase security around their jinchuuriki, which may hint to the organization that someone has been talking."

Mifune understood that and said, "Very well. I thank you for this information. No doubt you want some in return for this."

Naruto said, "You assume correctly. I'm looking or someone to help me in my fight against the Akatsuki organization. I am hoping you will point me in the right direction."

Mifune nodded and said, "Fine. Information for information. Who do you intend to recruit?"

Naruto answered, "His name…is Date Masamune."

Mifune's breath caught in his throat, and Naruto could feel the unease of the other samurai around the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked.

Mifune looked at Naruto and said, "Date Masamune…a prodigy in the art of the sword. He is also a ronin, a samurai without a master. Why would you want to recruit him?"

Naruto answered, "He is skilled, and if I need a samurai on my team, the I would like him."

Mifune was quiet and said, "Very well. Given the time of day, you may find him at Sengoku's battlefield. A bar in the restaurant district. I warn you, he is not an easy person to deal with."

Naruto stood up and said, "Thank you for your time."

Naruto stood up and left the room.

When Mifune was sure Naruto was out of earshot he said, "Reach out to our contacts in the elemental nations. Tell me if we can corroborate this man's story. Keep an eye on him and Masamune. Even if he is a ronin, I do not like the idea of him giving out any of our information."

The samurai bowed, and they walked away.

 **A few minutes alter at Sengoku's battlefield…**

Naruto entered the bar and was immediately looked at by various people. Naruto noticed some picture so samurai on the walls, probably famous ones, and a sign that said, "Leave your weapons at the door."

Naruto walked in and scanned the roomf or the person who resembled what he saw.

Naruto walked towards him, a man sitting at the bar.

Naruto said, "Date Masamune?"

The man sitting at the bar turned, revealing himself. He was a man in his late twenties at least, early thirties at most. He had brown hair and was clad in some casual clothing of a loose shirt and pants. What stuck out was the fact that he had an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Do I owe you money, or are you looking for a fight?" Date asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto answered, "Neither."

Date then asked, "What do you want then?"

Naruto answered, "I have an offer for you…one that would lead to an extended time of employment."

Date turned towards Naruto and said, "You have my attention."

Naruto said, "Not here. It is a private matter."

Date looked Naruto over and said, "Fine."

With that the two left the bar, heading for a private room in the back that was meant for private business. Two samurai walked towards the door and stood there, ready to move in case trouble began.

 **Meanwhile on Mount Myoboku…**

Fukasaku stared up at the large hybrid animal that stood above him. The gryphon had arrived only a few minutes ago, looking for Jiraiya.

' _Have I finally gone senile?'_ he thought, and then said, "Shima you see the giant legendary beast too, right?"

Shima turned to her husband and said, "Yes. I see it, but I'm having trouble believing it."

Fukasaku said, "What brings one such as you to this place?"

The gryphon sighed in frustration and said, "I told you already. My boss wants to have a word with Jiraiya. Will you just get him already I don't have all day."

Shima said, "That's what we thought you'd said. I'll go fetch him."

With that, the purple toad woman shot off to find her husband's student.

Shima soon found Jiraiya where she last left him. He was sitting in a meditative pose on a small rock in the middle of a lily pad filled pool of water, with red pigment filling his eyes.

"Jiraiya," Shima said.

The toad sage opened his eyes, revealing his irises of his eyes were now a deep orange color and his pupil had transformed into a horizontal bar. Soon after his eyes turned back to normal and the pigmentation faded from around his eyes.

He looked and said, "What's up, Ma? There a problem?"

Shima said, "There is a summon here to see you."

Jiraiya stood up and water walked across the pool asking, "Really? Is Tsunade in need of some special sake again? Did Shizune master another technique of hers already?"

Shima said, "No. it is not the slugs. It is a gryphon. One of the legendary summons!"

Jiraiya looked surprised and asked, "What? Legendary summons. You told me that they don't normally leave their part of the summons realm."

Shima answered, "They normally don't, but I think that this gryphon might have been sent for you for a reason. He said that his master wants to have a word with you."

Jiraiya was silent for a moment and said, "Let me get a change of clothes and I'll be right there."

After getting some new clothes Jiraiya ran towards the gryphon, who was currently glaring balefully at Fukasaku.

" **What do you mean you told him the prophecy? Prophecies like that aren't meant to be shared with anyone,"** the beast said, clearly angry.

The toad sage answered, "Well, Jiraiya was a direct part of the prophecy. It felt right to tell him, and it fell within the regulations that you put out regarding prophecies centuries ago."

The gryphon nodded and said, **"Did he tell anyone?"**

Interested, Jiraiya said, "I only ever told one person. One of my students, years ago. Given that he had become a powerful shinobi, I figured it was time to tell him, but it didn't work out very well."

The gryphon growled as he saw Jiraiya and asked, **"Is that the only person you told, and have you had any other students?"**

Jiraiya sighed and said, "Three other students I had before him died years before, back when I didn't even know about the prophecy, the student I told you about died soon after I told him, and my most recent one died before I could tell him. Other than the one student, I have told no one else since Ma, Pa, and Gamamaru warned me about the consequences of doing so."

When Jiraiya had found out about the prophecy he didn'twant to tell the sandaime but was firmed stopped by all three toad sages. They proceed to tell Jiraiya that prophecies weren't set in stone and that he shouldn't take it too seriously. For all they knew, the Jiraiya they were talking about could be someone named after the sage, not directly him. There was also the danger that someone he told would try to manipulate the prophecy to benefit them.

The gryphon nodded said, **"Very well, but know that the 3 Great Beasts will hear of this…with that out of the way, I must ask…are you Jiraiya?"**

Jiraiya, forgoing his usual flashy introduction, bowed respectfully and said, "I am the gallant Jiraiya toad sage of Mount Myoboku."

The gryphon said, **"Finally, now let's get a move on. I got things to do."**

The gryphon crouched so that Jiraiya could get on. As he moved he discreetly made a motion towards his arm, where a hidden seal that could automatically summon the two great toad sages was. The two sages nodded as they were prepared to be summoned if need be. The toad sage gently got on the beasts back, and took off into the air, the sage gripping tightly to keep from falling off.

 **Meanwhile in the Shikkotsu forest…**

Tsunade and Shizune both stared in surprise at the sight of the legendary bird that had landed before them. Katsuyu had introduced it as a Feng Huang and said that she was a member of a group of legendary summon that had almost never been used before.

"What is it this master of yours wants?" Tsunade asked, clearly suspicious.

The summon bird said, **"He simply wants to meet with you to talk business."**

Tsunade said, "This doesn't have anything to do with my gambling debts, does it?"

The large bird shook its head, causing Tsunade to let out a mental sigh to relief. Shizune, however, facepalmed as heard her teacher's reason.

Tsunade thought about it and said, "Okay, I'll go with you, but I swear at the first sign of trouble, someone is going to lose a few feathers."

Shizune approached her master and said, "Lady Tsunade I don't think this is very wise."

Tsunade answered, "Don't worry Shizune. I can handle whatever this guy can send my way."

As she spoke, Katsuyu discretely created a small copy of herself, which slithered up Tsunade's back and hid inside the back of her shirt, chakra suppressed just enough to keep hidden.

She climbed on the giant bird's back and flew off, leaving behind a worried Tonton and Shizune. Katsuyu remained calm seeing through the eyes and hearing through the ears of her duplicate.

 **Back in iron country…**

Date hummed and said, "So these Akatsuki guys are trying to gather up the tailed beasts. What is there end game supposed to be?"

Naruto answered, "At the time I am unsure, but if it requires them going to war with the elemental nations, you know it can't be good. If not for your country, you will be paid for the missions you take, and you will have a chance to fight against some of the most dangerous men, and women, in the world."

Date smirked and said, "A chance to show off my skills? Sign me up. What do we do?"

Naruto said, "First, I want you to come with me. Grab your gear from your home and meet me at the gate in a half an hour."

Date nodded and said, "Hey, if it gets me out of this boring place the count me in."

The two then left the bar in went their separate ways. A half an hour, and another trip to the ramen stand with a few more bowls of ramen and an even happier chef, the two left the village, Date met up with Naruto at the gate dressed for the cold, with Naruto retrieving his coat, pouches, having the anti-charka wrapping removed from his arm.

Once the two were out of the sight of the guards, Naruto cut open a portal to the temple, shocking the ronin samurai.

Date said, "Wow…I think I have officially seen everything."

Naruto entered the grounds and yelled, "Hey, I'm home…hello?"

Naruto looked around and saw that nobody was around and asked, "Where is everyone?"

Naruto was surprised to find no one around. However, he saw a note on a table and picked it up.

Naruto read it. He raised an eyebrow in surprised but shook his head.

"So where are these others?" Date asked.

Naruto said, "Well, two of our members were apparently getting a bit of cabin fever. They are both out on recruiting missions as well. Another has gone to reunite with some old friends of hers. The others have decided to part ways and head off on their own."

Naruto said, "So…while they are gone. Why don't you tell me about yourself? We've got the time."

Just as Naruto said this, the summon tattoo on his arm burned, indicating that his summons were calling him.

Naruto said, "Well, it seems that we will have to wait. Apparently, the issue involving some other recruits has been solved. I have to go, but I'm not sure for how long."

Naruto looked at the samurai and said, "The quarters are that way. You can set up shop there. There is a training hall that way. If you want to stretch your legs, get some exercise, or get bored, feel free to check that out, and there's a library if you want to get something to read. I'll be back soon. Oh, and uh if you hear something roaring, don't do anything dumb."

Date cocked an eyebrow at that statement. Naruto cut through reality walked through the portal before it closed.

Date shook his head and thought, "What have I gotten into?"

With that he made his way to the quarters to set up his room, and maybe check out the rest of the compound while he was at it.

 **In the elemental nations…**

Naruto walked out of the portal just as it closed. Seconds later, the Feng Huang and Gryphon that he summoned, Tsunade and Jiraiya both got off their backs.

"The gallant Jiraiya and Tsunade the legendary sucker," Naruto said in a professional tone, "Good afternoon."

As Naruto felt the two powerful gazes lock on to him, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He was confident that he could take these two in a fight, but with the experience they had over him, it would be quite the battle.

 **Cut! With this Naruto now has recruited Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara to his group. Now the moment a lot o you have been waiting for. Jiraiya and Tsunade. As for the rest of Naruto's family, the Ootsutsuki clan members, and Mavis…that's going to be partially revealed next chapter.**

 **Moving on, I'm having a bit of trouble with the summon contract. Are there any creatures you would like to see? I'd also like suggestions for the 3 Great Beasts. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames are ignored.**

 **Known legendary summons: Thunderbird, Gryphon, Feng Huang**

 **3 Great Beasts – three incredibly powerful summon creatures. They are considered the 3 bosses of the contract, rulers of the land, sea, and sky, supposedly powerful enough to wipe out entire countries individually. The legendary summon united under their banner due to a mix of respect of the power and fear of their wrath.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing. If I did, Kaguya wouldn't have shown up until the Boruto Movie.**

 **Cyzja922 – I guess it could be considered dark.**

 **Xirons20 – a few more chapters.**

 **Cyzja922 – Given how Naruto was at the end of the series, I think that it is only fitting seeing as Naruto became canonically OP.**

 **Cyzja922 – You will.**

 **Fresh prince1 – There is going to be some bumps in the road. This is one of them.**

 **Bladetri – glad to know you like it.**

 **Spark681 – You'll just have to read and see.**

 **Zero fullbuster – It is not so much bashing in this story as it is being antagonistic, now that I think about it.**

 **The Black – you mean Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyoger, right? Might have gotten the spelling wrong on that.**

 **Jtmeyers – you mean the summons from Final Fantasy.**

 **Guest – Given that Kakashi is going to be beaten badly, yes, they are going to find out.**

 **God of all – sorry for the wait**

 **My 2 guys – glad you enjoy it.**

 **GreenGirlWarrior – my main focus for now has been Naruto getting stronger, and in some cases, the bonding of his family reunited, and now the recruitment. Don't worry in some chapters, you will be seeing Fairy Tail characters. The main tie in is Naruto being a dragon slayer and all of them using magic, but I do think I've ignored Fairy Tail for long enough and in the next chapter, or two, they will interact with other guilds.**

 **2Lazy2join – they will be considered.**

 **Kidterminator – Thank you and I don't have a beta, but I do try to pay more attention to my work.**

 **Guest – I don't think so. Sorry.**

 **Chapter 12: Speaking with the sannin.**

The masked Naruto and the three sanin stood across from one another. The silence between the trio was deafening. Naruto examined the duo.

' _Damn Jiraiya seems to have gotten stronger in the past few years, and I don't think I've ever seen him this serious other than when Orochimaru showed up when we went to find granny. Speaking of which, Granny seems to be standing a bit taller, and I can't smell any alcohol on her. It seems like she hasn't been drinking since I last saw her. Did my death really hit her that hard? I wonder what else has changed? Is that nature chakra…on them both? Oh man, I have got see how we stack up…right later.'_

Meanwhile Jiraiya and Tsunade were both examining the young man who stood before them.

Jiraiya thought, _'With the legendary summons, I wonder if he could be the boy that the new prophecy told of? No wait, I was told not to take that too seriously. It got one of my students killed, I don't think I'll be telling anyone else about it, especially since the legendary summons are angry about someone knowing.'_

Tsunade thought, _'So this kid is the reason I got pulled away from Shizune and Tonton. I wonder what makes this brat so important.'_

The silence continued, the only noise being their light breathing and the sound of the nearby birds.

"Lord Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade of the sannin," he said, "It is an honor to make yoru acquaintance."

Jiraiya crossed his arms and said, "You know us, but we don't know you. Plus, you can drop the lord and lady thing. Flattery will get you nowhere with us. Who are you?"

Naruto said, "Very well, you may call me Naraku, and I have a proposition for you. To join me and my…shall we say…organization."

Tsuande asked, "What organization? What do you want?"

Naruto answered, "Well, as Jiraiya may already know, there is an organization dubbed the Akatsuki "Daybreak". It s composed of several S-rank missing ninja with the addition of several S-rank ronin samurai from the land of iron."

Jiraiya said, "You are well informed. Where do you get your information?"

Naruto answered, "I have my sources…as do you Jiraiya. I would like to keep both of them secret for now?""

Tsunade said, "So what do that have to do with us?"

Naruto answered, "I am a skilled fighter. However, I am not dumb enough to just go charging in at nearly two dozen S-rank opponents. That is suicide. I am creating an organization…a guild you might say."

Jiraiya asked, "How many of you are in this group, and what do you need us for?"

Naruto answered, "A spymaster and a medic would be useful. Plus, your skills as fighters are not exaggerated. I was hoping you would join my organization."

Tsunade and Jiraiya both looked at each other. Then they turned back to Naruto.

Jiraiya said, "No offense kid, but I don't think you've really got what it takes to take down a full organization like this."

Naruto raised an eyebrow behind his masked and goggled face and asked, "Would you like for me to prove that I have the necessary skills?"

Jiraiya thought about it for a second and answered, "A test. You against a group of my summons. If you win. We'll consider joining your little group. If you don't, you can kiss any chance of us joining goodbye."

Naruto nodded and said, "Okay, I'll take your little test Jiraiya, and I assure you. I will pass."

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade and said, "I suggest you take a few steps back, princess."

Tsunade got a good distance from them as jiraiya bit int his thumb to draw blood.

" **Summoning Jutsu: Gamahiro and Gamaken!**

An incredibly large sealing array spread across the ground. and massive blast of smoke erupted from it. When the smoke was released, it revealed two large toads.

Naruto immediately compared the duo to the size of Gamabunta, the toad boss.

The first was a large magenta toad with black markings, wearing a black kimono with a white sash and mesh armor underneath it. On one arm he had a saucer-shaped shield and staff weapon with two curved objects on the head with spikes on it. Naruto didn't know the name, but he had a feeling getting struck by it would be a problem.

The second toad was aquamarine and had yellow eyes with grey markings around them, looking like he had on a mask. He had two large katan on his back with an orange sash around his stomach.

" **You summoned us Jiraiya?"** the shield-wielding toad asked, with his eyebrow raised.

Jiraiya nodded and answered, "This young man here needs to prove his skills to me and Tsunade. Your orders are to fight him. I'd do it myself, but I think I'd be better as a spectator this time around."

The two titanic toads turned towards Naruto who said, "Wow…Jiraiya doesn't do anything half-assed now does he? _Well some things he does half assed."_

He thought that last part.

The first toad said **, "I am Gamaken this is Gamahiro. Though I am clumsy, I hope to deliver a proper test of your skills young one."**

The now named Gamaken brandished his weapon, with Gamahiro getting into a stance of his own.

"Are you ready?" Jiraiya asked, getting and affirmative from the combatants, and declared, "Begin!"

Naruto responded first, erupting from his position on the ground, propelled by chakra. He brought both fists down with an incredible amount of strength. Gamaken brought out his shield blocking the punch, but wincing slightly, a small crack about the size of Naruto's fist forming in it.

' _ **He is strong,'**_ Gamaken thought, before pushing Naruto away, and swinging with his massive club.

Naruto's response was to focus his magic, and then performing a limbo in midair. The air around Naruto warped with his magic, and the staff missed by a hair. Gamaken looked shocked, but Naruto quickly took advantage, using the shaft of the toad's weapon like a springboard and launched himself at the summon unleashing a right hook that took the toad by surprise by knocking his head to the right.

The magenta toad was shocked by the strength, as well as the fact that his weapon missed. He knew his weapon from tip to tip and that should have hit him. Was it an ability?

Meanwhile, Jiraiy and Tsunade were both surprised at the strength the boy held.

"I have to say, that was unexpected," Jiraiya said, "Gamaken isn't on eot miss an attack like that, despite his self-proclaimed clumsiness. However, with strength like that, I'd say he's almost as strong as you were two years ago."

Tsunade said, "Yeah, well wait till they get a load of me now. By the way, did see something coming off his arms. It looks like steam."

Jiraiya nodded and said, "The Jinchuuriki in uses techniques that allow him to use steam to increase his strength. Maybe Naraku is doing something similar."

Meanwhile, Naruto was making use of his magic, as he avoided blow after blow Gamahiro, who swung his massive swords to strike the boy. Naruto's natural agility combined with the use of **Reflector Magic**. Naruto was dodging with some ease, but he was still nicked in the clothing, leaving cuts in them.

' _Okay, I can see why pervy sage wanted to send these two to test me,'_ Naruto thought, _'But I thought that Gamaken would have been more open in this battle…oh crap!"_

Naruto grabbed onto Gamahiro's sword and launched himself into the air with a burst of reflector magic. The boy was sent flying upwards just in time to avoid a large ball of oil fired at him by Gamaken. Naruto in turn went through a few hand signs.

The dragon god slayer aimed his attack at the toad.

" **Typhoon Release: Consecutive Bursting Strong Winds!"**

Naruto unleashed a massive blast of wind that shoved the large toads back, forming a large twister that easily dwarfed the summons in size.

Off to the side, Jiraiya and Tsunade whistled, impressed. And then braced themselves when a massive blast of wind rushed past them, forcing the duo to use chakra to planet themselves on the ground.

Gamahiro was thrown away, losing one of his swords, and Gamaken was thrown backwards his weapon flying from his webbed hand. The weapon crashed to the ground, causing a small explosion, which Naruto noticed and put under do not be hit by under any circumstances.

Naruto was then aware of the recovered Gamahiro, swinging at him with one of his swords, the blond responded by channeling his chakra for **swift release.** The whiskered dragon god slayer, he vanished from sight. Gamahiro looked around trying to get a good look at Naruto who was floating up above them.

Naruto growled, **"Dragon Scale Armament: Legs."**

Naruto's legs bulged slightly as scales formed on his skin, and gold magic began to form taking the form of a three clawed foot, akin to a dragon. Naruto then started to descend and spun at a fast pace. He fell like a spiraling meteor and Gamahiro noticed.

" **Dragon God's Drilling Nail!"**

Gamahiro brought up his swords to block, but the attack slammed with farm more force. Naruto winced under the force of his own attack but powered through the pain. He let out a draconic roar as the blades before him began to crack, expanding outwards until the blades shattered. The large toad showed a shocked expression, but backed up before he it could strike him the attack left a large crater in the ground, almost big enough for the toad to step in.

Tsunade blinked at the destructive power of the mov ehe used and the follow up technique.

"The kid knows how to do damage," she said, "What is that gold energy he's using though? I've never seen it before."

Jiraiya was quiet as he brought in some nature chakra and went into sage mode. He reached out the sensory abilites and was shocked ot see that the charka int eh air around the gold-clad fighter was currently becoming unstable. Was it some kind of bloodline?

Back in the fight, Naruto wasn't going to be idle, however, as he was already going through hand signs.

" **Typhoon Release: Susanoo's Scream!"**

Naruto threw back his head and roared right at Gamhiro. The sound was accompanied by an enormous blast of wind that knocked the summon away, far more concentrated than any **Typhoon Release** Techniques he had under his belt.

Gamahiro was sent flying backwards and smashed into the now recovered Gamaken. The two struggled to stand, but they did.

Naruto thought, _'Man these guys are tougher than they look. I can see how Bunta was able to fight on part with Kyuubi…I'm beginning to think I might need some help here. Those_ _ **typhoon release**_ _techniques use up a lot of chakra, even by my standards.'_

Naruto was brought from his thoughts when he saw the two toads were going through signs with their webbed hands.

" **Toad Style: Oil/Water Burst!"**

Gamahiro fired a blast of water from his mouth, while Gamaken launched a blast of oil. Naruto used his magic to launch himself downward and into the trees. Naruto ran through them and hid. Suppressing his charka as much as he could.

"I can't believe I forgot about the oil," Naruto said, "Though if these two are as good as Jiraiya said, I think that I might need some help here."

Naruto glanced out from behind the tree to see the two standing there, with Gamaken pointing his staff his weapon at the ground. He smashed the large object on the ground, causing the ground to break and triggering a controlled explosion, which ignited the oil setting it ablaze!

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Naruto yelled, knowing he didn't have anything to put out that much fire, that he could use so quickly.

Naruto quickly pulled out his scissors, cut through reality, and jumped through the portal, Naruto landing hard as he rolled behind the massive summons a good distance away.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he put away his telescope.

"Hey, do you think scissors would make a good ninja tool?" Jiraiya asked, "Because it seems that's how he's teleporting from one place to another so quickly."

Tsunade asked, "Scissors? She asked

Naruto let out a breath of relief and said, "Okay, I'm getting tired of this. Time for a little help. I wonder how Jiraiya will react to this little number?"

Naruto raised a hand in the air and called, **"Summoning Jutsu: Grootslang!"**

Naruto slammed his hand on the ground and a sealing array spread out. However, this time there wasn't a blast of smoke and the array faded after a couple seconds.

" **It would appear that his technique has failed him,"** Gamaken said as he prepared to move.

However, as he did, the ground began to rumble, and something shot out of the ground with a sound that sounded like a large snake, resembling a cobra. It seemed to be dark grey with a lighter grey. The monstrous snake wrapped tightly around Gamaken's body, as it snatched the toad's weapon and snapped it in half with a chomp from its powerful jaws.

" **When the master summoned me,"** the large serpent hissed out, **"I was not expecting it to be against a series of toads."**

Jiraiya yelled out, "A snake!? Did this guy sign up with Orochimaru before trying to recruit us!? What the hell?!"

Tsunade said, "Wait, Jiraiya, I don't think that thing is with Orochimaru. He does have a legendary summons that seems to include both mammalian and avian creatures, so it is likely reptiles would be included in the group."

Jiraiya blinked and then thought for a minute, and nodded it made sense.

As the Grootslang gripped the weapon wielding toad, Gamahiro charged at Naruto with the intent of crushing him.

Naruto in turn prepared with several hand signs, ones that Gamahiro recognized.

" **Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!"**

The blond smashed his fists into the ground and the earth before him rapidly moistened, quickly transforming into thick mud, like that of a swamp. Gamahiro jumped into the air to avoid it and was going through signs with his webbed hands.

However, Naruto wasn't going to let him do that.

" **Air Bind Shackles!"**

The sword-wielding summon was shocked when the air around his arms suddenly condensed and bound his hands together. He tried to move them but couldn't break free. He slammed down onto the mud with wet sound. Naruto found himself covered in mud, being at such close range, but shrugged it off, focusing fire chakra into the ground, drying the mud just as quickly as it had formed, then he used earth chakra to reinforce it so the toad couldn't break out.

The boy stood up and surveyed the damage. Gamahiro was now buried up to his neck, he felt some discomfort from the heat, but he was fine. The toad inflated his mouth, building up oil or water to knock to either, knock Naruto away, or to blast away at the earth that surrounded him, Naruto didn't give him a chance to do so, as he launched forward, and in a flash of magic, Gilgamesh was in his hand.

" **Rain of Steel!"**

The swords moving parts began to spin wildly and then he thrust it forward, gold orbs forming on it and then shooting out ward like a machine gun, not that any ninja would know what that was, and strike the toad, leaving multiple gashes that would accumulate to multiple papercuts on his body. Naruto stood up and smiled at the damage.

"I suggest that you give up now," Naruto said.

Gamahiro considered his options and it seemed this boy had plenty of strength left. With a nod, the silent toad vanished in a puff of smoke, the sign he'd returned to Mount Myoboku.

Naruto heard a loud shout of pain and turned to see Grootslang had sunk his teeth into Gamaken's shoulder, the large toad doing his best to break free of the binding. Now seeing it as futile, the toad hung his head and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto smiled and said, "You did good Grootslang. See you soon."

The snake nodded and said, **"It was an honor to fight alongside you, young master."**

The snake then vanished a large puff of smoke.

Naruto let out a breath and use his **reflector magic** to remove the mud from his person. The boy then turned as he felt Tsunade and Jiraiya land behind him.

The three were silent as he said, "So…are you in?"

The two sanin looked at each other and hten turned towards Naruto, and Tsunade said, "We'll discuss your plans first. Then we'll decide if these plans of yours are worthwhile."

Naruto nodded and brought out his scissors, cutting through the fabric of reality. The trio immediately entered the portal, which closed behind them.

Unknown to any of them, among the wreckage was a crushed bird with familiar purple and black ringed eyes.

 **In Earthland…**

Tsunade and Jiraiya were shocked to see the temple. Whoever this kid was, he certainly knew how to fight, and he was well equipped for this plan of his. As she walked she doubled checked with the Katsuyu clone who was with her.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya briefly sent a bit of chakra into the seal to summon the toad sages and was surprised to feel nothing happen. He also attempted to bring on some nature chakra, but found none, but he did sense some other kind of energy.

Naruto entered the main chamber and motioned for them all to sit, which they did.

"So what is this plan of yours to deal with the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto answered, "Well, you see their goal is the Jinchuuriki. Obviously, we need to get them out of the way…so to speak."

Tsunade said, "Show's what you know kid. You can't kill a tailed beast when you kill a Jinchuuriki. They'll just reform after a couple of years."

Naruto answered, "I know that, and who said anything about killing them. I simply intend to bring them to a haven, while the Akatsuki is dealt with."

Jiraiya said, "Then what…separate the beasts from their hosts? That would be incredibly difficult to do without killing them."

Naruto answered, "Yes, but as I said before, with two seal masters, we should be able to find a way to do so. After that, we hide them away, so that none may be able to use them again"

Jiraiya said, "That could work. However, the villages might not go along with your plan. They may very well try to kill you, even turn you into the enemy. There would be no safe place for you to hide in the elemental nations."

Naruto said, "I know that, but if we are to bring peace to the elemental nations, we would have to get rid of their biggest weapons of war, that being the tailed beasts as they have been a source, and sometimes cause of great strife."

Naruto mentally answered, _'No real offense meant furball.'_

Naruto heard a grumbling from inside his head.

Tsunade said, "It seems like a sound plan, and you've got plenty of time to find out. With the Kyuubi currently reforming you got a little over seven more years to figure out how."

Naruto smiled under his mask and said, "Actually, I have a lot less than you'd think."

Naruto reached for his mask and goggles and pulled them off. Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as they stared at the all too familiar face of their godson, their dead godson, who had been killed nearly two years ago by Orochimaru and his goons, as they had been told."

Naruto gave them his trademark grin and said, "Hey Granny, Pervy Sage, how have you been?"

 **Cut! Okay, sorry about these taking so long. I prefer to run by a schedule and pattern when I do my stories, and I had to wait until Original Death Battle was ready to go. Anyway, now Tsunade and Jiraiya know Naruto is alive, but we won't be getting into that next time. The next two chapters will focus on Minato and Kushina, respectively, so we can see how they've come along and where they've gone recruiting. Now, if there are any members of any guild you want them to meet let me know, because this is going to result in some interactions with the people of the Fairy Tail world, sorry it took so long. Anyway, hope to see you all soon. Flames are ignored, criticism is welcome.**

 **Original Moves**

 **Dragon God Slayer Magic**

 **Dragon Scale Armament – another version of the Dragon Scale Defense. Instead of just hardening his skin, the scales can warp into sharp edges. This can be applied to Naruto's arms, legs, head to increase striking power or to set up for move powerful moves.**

 **Dragon God's Drilling Nail – after enhancing his legs with the Dragon Scale Armament, Naruto performs a devastating axe kick with enough strength to shatter massive beams of steal. The problem is that this puts a huge amount of strain on Naruto's leg, and if he's not careful he could break it mid fight.**

 **Jutsu**

 **Typhoon Release: Susanoo's Scream – an original technique that Naruto created. As opposed normal Typhoon Release techniques this one is far more concentrated and is powerful enough to lift up large opponents, even as big as Gamabunta.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing**

 **Emperor Potato – Thank you. I'm glad you like it.**

 **Zero fullbuster – Here you go**

 **I Are Panda – is that good or bad kidding?**

 **Spark681 – Well, it is going to be interesting.**

 **Sage of the Azure Phoenix – Your welcome. As for the recruits, Levy is staying in Fairy Tail as are all other members. Juvia, maybe, as she is an independent mage, but I found her interactions with Gray hilarious in the original show. As for Kagura, I have plans for her, but not until much later.**

 **Guest – because after going through some of my stories, I realized just jumping into things is what killed the quality.**

 **I'm-Bored-and-Gay – the sage sent in a mix of regular chakra and nature chakra into the tree, causing it to become imbalance and turn into stone. Chakra is weird okay.**

 **Eternity456 – You'll get your wish soon enough.**

 **Drakon45 – give it some time, they will get there's.**

 **PinePair – right back at you pal.**

 **Bladetri – glad you liked it.**

 **Xirons – Yeah it was OP, and this Naruto will be as well.**

 **Guest – I intend to**

 **Kur0senpai – sorry, but no more OC characters suggestions anyway. I have 3 OC characters in mind already, and I feel that is enough. One of my earlier stories died because I put too many OC characters in it.**

 **Aslan333 – thank you.**

 **ErylJnx – I will when I can.**

 **NarutoKushina - Don't worry, Shizune isn't going to be very far behind.**

 **NarutoKushina – Thank you for the scene idea. Kakashi will get his butt kicked, but Jiraiya, Minato, and Naruto are all going to have a new reason to kick his butt in a couple of chapters.**

 **Guest – you got it**

 **Tymaxion – yeah, that's what they are designed to do. Unless you are DBZ or DBGT or DBS…then it is just annoying.**

 **Chapter 13: Yellow Flash, Blue Flames**

Minato glanced up at the sky, checking his time by the position of the sun. Thankfully, it seemed that the sun's rotation around the earth was the same here as in the elemental nations. He had received his orders a few hours ago, while Naruto was going to talk to the sanin about joining them. He hoped he was okay…and he hoped that Jiraiya's brief influence hadn't corrupted Naruto. Neither Jiraiya or himself wouldn't survive Kushina's wrath.

Minato sighed as he adjusted his new clothes. His new outfit consisted of a red-lined white suit with buckled sleeves, and long black pants, shoes, and the engagement ring made for him and Kushina proudly displayed on his finger. He originally wanted to keep his old insignia of the yellow flash on the back but decided against it. Normally such clothes on a sunny day would be hot, but he held a few runes in his coat and shirt that adjusted the temperature.

Minato rolled up a sleeve, revealing a lacrima embedded in a brace, like a watch. It flashed before it displayed a page of data. Minato flipped through the information.

"Let's see," he mumbled, "Naraku Azura. Dragon Slayer magic…azure dragon child…known location…five miles from here."

Minato reached for something hidden in his coat. He pulled out what looked like the handle to a cane or a walking stick. It was silver in color with an embellished pattern, a large knuckled guard which reached the bottom of the handle. The top had a circle stacked on top with gold colored clock gears visible, while the bottom had a white orb.

Minato placed his hand on the orb. He pulled it out, extending slightly. He turned the orb, with the gears in the top part of the handle turning as well and stopped when he heard a click. He pushed the orb back in place and a black, rectangular shaped shaft shot out of the top, forming a small wand.

Minato gave a few test flicks of the object and said, "Okay, let's see if this works."

The tip of the wand glowed brightly with a gold-yellow yellow. He held out his hand and called out his spell.

" **Light Ecriture: Wings!"**

A large pair of wings, formed from the same light as Minato's wand, formed behind him, spreading wide for a couple of feet. Minato smirked as the sclera of his eyes turned yellow, while the iris and pupil both turned the same shade of dark blue.

Minato crouched and launched himself skyward. He smirked as he flew. It was then replaced with a surprised look as he lost concentration and almost fell, but quickly got his bearings again. With a smile he took through the air flying at a moderate speed.

"Man, this is fun," Minato said, "No wonder that old Tsuchikage loved his bloodline so much. It feels great to fly through the air like this."

Minato was pulled from his thoughts, as he had to dodge a bird that almost flew into his face.

"Okay note to self," he said, "When flying, always watch where you're going."

Minato continued to fly for nearly an hour before his device beeped. He examined the device and said, "Oh, here we are."

The former kage landed and his wings dispersed into a flash of light.

Minato then made his way into the town. The handsome man was quick to get the attention of some of the local ladies, some of them winking and preparing to approach, most likely to flirt. However, he was quick to brandish his hand and reveal his wedding ring, showing the man was spoken for. Thankfully, the one who approached had enough dignity and sense to leave the married man be.

Minato thought, _'It's a good thing Kushina isn't here. She got crazy angry whenever a fangirl showed up.'_

Minato suddenly felt a chill run down his spine and thought, _'Why do I have the feeling that someone just did something to piss my wife off. oh well, better them than me.'_

Manto turned his eyes towards a local bar. If there was one thing that his old perverted teacher had taught him, it was that alcohol equals loose lips.

Minato entered the bar and was surprised to find there were a lot of women there. Some of them turned towards him. Some grinned at the handsome man, others just acknowledged that he was there. Minato saw a woman with a bridal veil on her head and a banner that said congratulations and realized this was either some kind of bridal shower or a bachelorette party.

"Excuse me," a firm female voice said.

He turned towards the source. The woman who approached him had an elaborate white and gold-lined blazer with a large collar, a collared shirt and red tie, and the sleeves tucked into wrist-high gloves, black tights tucked into knee-high boots, and a short white frilled skirt. She had a slim and busty figure with long black hair that had white ribbon and headband, with the knot on top of her head.

"Are you the entertainment from Blue Pegasus?" she asked, her voice displayed that she was suspicious, "From what I hear there were supposed to be three of you."

"Entertainment?" Minato asked, before quickly realized she was asking if he was requested for the party.

He quickly said, "No I'm not. I'm looking for someone. Given bars are typical hangouts, I thought this might be a good place to start looking."

The woman eyed Minato, looking around for a guild mark and said, "So you aren't. As far as I'm concerned you are now an unwanted party crasher. I suggest you leave."

Minato raised an eyebrow and said, "You don't have to be so rude about it."

The woman placed her hand on her sword and said, "I was placed in charge of security, sir. I take my job very seriously. Now I suggest you leave."

Minato scowled at the girl and said, "Given I doubt I'll get any information here, I was going to leave anyway."

Minato then turned and walked out the door.

As he did he walked past three well dressed men. One with messy brownish blond hair, a bowl cut blond man, and a man with dark skin and dark hair.

"Word of warning," Minato said, "The woman with the sword is a bit tough to talk to."

While two the trio looked mad, for some reason he couldn't fathom, the bowl cut blond smiled politely and answered, "Thank you for the warning."

The three men entered the bar and Minato stopped briefly when he heard loud squeals coming from interior and realized that they were probably the three men from blue Pegasus that the woman mentioned. Realizing it would probably be smart to keep his distance from this place, he made his way towards the market.

Minato began asking questions. It took him nearly thirty minutes of asking, but eventually he found someone.

"Yeah that's him," the old man at a vendor selling meat, kept chilled via special runes, "He comes down here for meat. If I have anything special, he has us deliver it to his home."

Minato asked, "Can you tell me where?"

After getting an address Minato followed the man's advice. The former kage made his way through the town and soon found himself in the forests that was on the village's outskirts. He soon found a hut that looked simple enough.

Minato knocked on the door.

Minato stood in silence, waiting patiently. His trained ears soon heard footsteps. The door opened, revealing someone who seemed to be a few years older than his son.

He was of average height, lean, and muscular. His hair was spiky and dark blue. Though it was immediately awkward as he was only dressed in some black and blue boxers and socks.

"Hey, you aren't the cute the mail girl," the guy said.

Minato put on a professional face and said, "Are you Naraku Azura?"

The man crossed his arm over his chest and said, "Yeah, what's it to you?"

"My name is Minato. Do you think you can put some clothes on?" Minato said, "I have an offer for you and I would feel much more comfortable if you weren't treating it like it was casual Friday."

The blue haired boy said, "Okay, fine. Just give me a minute. Make yourself at home…just don't raid my fridge."

The two entered the house. Minato was surprised that the building was much bigger on the inside. He man went into the back room to change his clothes.

Minato took his spot on a couch and waited. A few minutes later, Naraku walked out wearing some casual black shorts and blue shirt. He seemed wary and glanced briefly at Minato's cane. Minato noticed this and saw that while he was relaxed, he wasn't weary.

"What is this all about?" Naraku asked, "And sorry about the clothing situation. I don't get a lot of visitors out here, you know?"

Minato said, "I've been sent here to recruit you."

The blue-haired dragon slayer said, "You aren't with those Blue Pegasus guys, are you? Because I actually checked them out and it looks like they're more interested in getting laid then fighting people."

Minato answered, "No, our guild doesn't even have a name."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "You aren't with a dark guild are you. Because the last dark mage that tried to recruit me I put in the hospital."

Minato's response was to raise an eyebrow and asked, "Do you want me to strip down and show you I'm free of a guild mark."

Naraku answered, "No! No please, we've had enough awkwardness as it is."

Minato said, "Yeah, well…listen. Are you in or not. We need some help with this."

Naraku said, "Well, I could use the extra cash. I've been wanting to move out of this hut but working odd jobs around the town isn't exactly bringing in the big jewels."

Minato said, "We have a base of operations that isn't that far from here. And seeing as we will be taking jobs, you would be able to score a lot of money in the future. Plus, we kind of need the extra muscle."

Naraku crossed his arms and said, "Is there something you aren't telling me."

Minato looked at him and said, "There is. We are bound to come into contact with a group of powerful terrorists. No doubt our missions will cause us to come into direct conflict with them."

The blue-haired man said, "Okay, so you want me to join you, fight some bad guys, and, from the sound of it, save a lot of people."

Minato said, "That's the gist of it, yes."

Naraku crossed his arm and asked, "And what happens afterwards?"

Minato answered, "We haven't thought that far ahead. To be honest, we were hoping to cross that bridge when we got there."

Naraku was about to say something when he stopped. His nose twitched as he felt a familiar smell enter his nose.

"Smoke," he said shooting from his chair and out the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Naraku ran out towards the town, the smoke coming from a different part of town.

Immediately he raced towards it.

Minato blinked as he reached for his shaft and turned it into his wand form. He then shot forward running after the dragon slayer full speed.

 **Minutes later in the town square…**

"Where is he!? Where is the dragon slayer?"

The sound of fighting and destruction got everyone's attention. There was a huge group of mages making their way through the town.

All of them were wearing robes so you couldn't identify them. The identifying mark they had was a symbol. An axel with two disks, on the top was a dragon skull, and on the bottom was a human skull. This was the symbol of Diabolos.

" **Force Blast!"**

A trio of screens appeared in front one of the members and sent out a shockwave that knocked him backwards.

" **Blizzard!"**

A sudden blast of snow was launched into the group of dark mages and sent them flying into the distance.

" **Aerial."**

A dome of air focused around three members of the dark guild attacking. The held their breath, unable to breath and then collapsed due to lack of air.

"Do not worry fair maidens," called the voice of the one who cast the first spell.

"Your saviors have come," the second said.

"To protect you," the third said.

The three men from the bachelorette party appeared and posed.

"Hibiki Lates of the Hundred Nights."

"Eve Tearm of the Holy Nights."

"Ren Akatsuki of the Silent Nights."

All three then declared, "We are the Trimens of the Blue Pegasus Guild and we…"

Before they could finish, several of the dark guild members were knocked away by a blue of white and black. The blur slowed down to reveal the woman who had been acting as the security for the same party.

"If you three stooges are done trying to make fools of yourselves," she said, "We have some serious threats to take care off."

Hibiki paid little mine tot the woman's cold response to them and said, "Kagura Mikazuchi of Mermaid Heel. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

The now identified Kagura simply said, "I'm not interested. Now if you'll excuse me, we have work to do."

Unfortunately, before they could one of the cloaked members threw out a lacrima. The crystal device rumbled slightly before exploding in a blast of light and lightning. Kagura was unprepared for this as she was busy reprimanding the playboy trio. Said trio was also caught in the blast, feeling their bodies become paralyzed.

"Now! **Chain magic: Grand Magic Binding."** "

The remaining conscious members, who numbered around fifteen, all focused their magic forming several chains in the ground. The chains wrapped around the four guild members and held them in place.

The trio struggled.

"Do not bother," the nameless mage said as a few of the conscious members began using special lacrima to heal their fallen comrades, "This spell was made centuries ago to be able to hold the strength of a dragon. You have no chance against this. Now tell us, where is the dragon slayer."

Kagura struggled to speak when she said, "We do not know."

The dark mage said, "Well, then you are of no use to us."

" **Azure Dragon Roar!"**

A sudden blast of bright blue and white tinted flames erupted from out of nowhere, almost slamming into the mage.

" **Chain Magic: Barrier."**

A seal appeared beneath him before a huge amount of chains appeared, wrapping around him to form a barrier and blasting him backwards. The nameless mage dug his feet into the ground to stop himself. As his barrier pulled back he followed a trail of burned earth to see to Naraku standing with a dark look on his face, his cobalt, slit pupil eyes filled with anger.

One of the remaining dark mages asked, "Who is that? Wait…fire magic…is he the Salamander?"

Another mage who just finished healing his comrade said, "No, rumor says that Salamander's hair is pink. His is blue."

Another said, "He said Azure Dragon roar…he must be the dragon slayer."

The chain using mage said, "So you are the dragon slayer. By order of lady Kyria, you are to be taken to our base. Resistance if futile."

Minato showed up a moment later and said, "Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

Naraku answered, "Oh, nothing much. These guys want me for some unknown reason and have apparently strong enough to take down four members of two legal guilds."

Minato said, "Really? That's kind of disappointing. Probably a lucky shot or something because from what I can tell, these four are tougher than they appear."

The head mage said, "So you are the dragon slayer. By the order of lady Kyria, you are to brought back to our base."

The azure dragon slayer simply scoffed and said, "How about no. The last thing I want to deal with is some crazy lady who wants to kidnap me for some unknown reasons. You can tell the crazy broad that if she wants me, she can bring me in herself."

The lead man said, "How sad, because I am not meant to take no for an answer. **Grand Magic Binding."**

The mag unleashed a huge wave of chains from his hands, each one capped off with a dragon's head.

Naraku simply took a deep breath and declared, **"Azure Dragon Roar!"**

The blue-haired mage unleashed a blast of bright blue flames from his mouth, but the chain flew right through the blaze. Naraku focused his magic and launched himself into the air with a blast of bright blue flames.

The others turned towards Minato, who pulled out his cane. He twisted the orb on it until he heard two clicks. Upon pushing it back in place a blade a few inches in length extended out wards. He spun it slightly and prepared to fight as his eye magic activated.

"Do not bother trying to resist," the chain using mage said, "These chains I use are enhanced with a lacrima of dragon capture magic. There is no chance of you defeating mighty Diabolos guild…huh?"

He suddenly felt a powerful magic, and glowing yellow runes began appearing all over.

"What is this?" he asked.

He turned and saw Minato, whose eye was glowing with his magic.

" **Thunder God's Battle Dance."**

There was a bright yellow flash, and Minato appeared on the other side of the group of dark mages. Minato raise his blade to see a scrip written on it.

"No one shall be effected by this weapon, until Minato Namikaze snaps his fingers."

Minato then made a show of raising his hand into the air and snapped his fingers. There was a series of bright yellow flashes as wounds appeared on the various dark mages, knocking them to the ground, and passing out. As the chain magic user passed out, the chains wrapped around the Trimens and Kagura vanished, but they were still under the effects of the paralysis.

Naraku blinked and said, "Why didn't you do that a few minutes ago?"

Minato said, "I wanted to see you fight. And I got sick of listening to that guy. Now then, I believe we have some mages to free."

Minato switched his cane from sword to wand mode and used his magic to release the paralysis.

Minato turned back towards Naraku and asked, "So…do we have an agreement."

Naraku said, "Yeah, I guess you can fight. Even if I only saw this. Though, in the future try to be less flashy with the whole snapping your fingers thing."

Minato chuckled and said, "Yeah, I guess I should be less of a show off…unless of course my wife is watching."

Naraku chuckled and said, "Yeah, just give me a few minutes to grab some stuff from my house and we can go."

With that, the duo walked back towards Naraku's home.

"Sir."

Minato turned to see Kagura approaching him and said, "I wish to apologize from my behavior earlier. I immediate misjudged you as a man who was taken advantage of women and alcohol."

Minato said, "Hey, you were doing your job. Though, for future reference, try to act more lose. If you were trying to blend in with the party, you weren't doing a very good job."

Minato turned to leave and followed after Naraku.

Minato arrived. Just as Naraku exited the building with a few bags.

He had changed his attire. He was now clad in a dark blue jacket and black pants with knee pads, a light gray shirt, a white ascot, and a pair of white gloves. On his back were two glaives crossed in an x. They had silver blades with large sapphires in the middle of the blade on an nicely designed hilt, with handles that were painted white.

"Nice," Minato said.

Naraku smiled and said, "Well, I can't just arrive there in my underwear. It would give a bad first impression."

Minato smirked as he asked, "Is that everything?"

Naraku said, "Yeah. Only some clothes, and some other stuff, and I'm good to go. Shall we?"

Minato nodded and said, **"Teleport."**

There was a flash of yellow light and the two were gone.

 **Back at the temple…**

Naraku stumbled slightly as he got his bearings back from the sudden teleportation.

"Sorry about that," Minato said, rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

"This your base?" Naraku asked.

Minato answered, "Yep. Now come one. There are some people I want you to meet."

Minato lead the recruit in. once inside hw as greeted to a surprising sight that made him chuckle. Tsunade was hugging his son tightly to her breasts, his face snuggly squeezed right between them. Nearby, Jiraiya looked shocked and somewhat jealous. He also saw someone else enter the room, who he guessed was Naruto's recruit.

"Are we interrupting something?" Minato asked after clearing his throat.

Jiraiya and Tsunade both turned towards Minato and gained shocked expressions. Tsunade was so shocked that she dropped Naruto who was now panting.

"Air…how I missed you," Naruto said dramatically.

"M-M-Minato?" Jiraiya stuttered, wondering if his use of nature chakra had driven him mad.

Minato smiled and said, "Hello pervy sage. We have a lot to talk about."

Jiraiya became crestfallen as he yelled, "Oh great, now there's two of them calling me that!"

Tsunade just let out a few chuckles as Jiraiya's plight.

 **Cut! Okay, first is Minato. I decided to have his magic be a different version of Ecriture. Minato's outfit is like Roman Torchwick's from RWBY, only minus the gloves and bowler hat, and he uses Ozpin's cane, only it is more like a swiss army knife. As for Naraku, just imagine Natsu, but with blue hair. This will come up later, and no he is not Natsus's secret lost twin. It is just a coincidence and it is going to be funny when the two meet up. His outfit after leaving is based off Skull's from Persona 5 and his weapons are like Balder's from Bayonetta 2. As for the Diabolos symbol, I looked up the word, an dadded a humn and dragon skull because they don't' have a guild mark yet.**

 **Minato's Magic**

 **Light Ecriture – another version of ecriture. Much like its counterpart, Dark Ecriture, this magic is a combination of eye magic and letter magic to perform spells for various effects on both people, objects, the environment and even himself.**

 **Spells**

 **Wings – with this spell Minato can sprout wings of magic from his back, enabling him to fly. He can also use his magic to transform his wings into bindings or spears.**

 **Thunder God Battle Dance – Minato uses the eye magic of his powers to mark targets in his sight with a thunder god rune. He then attacks them, using a special script written on the weapon he uses. In this case, his sword.**

 **Teleport – with this Minato can teleport, however, he can only teleport to places he has been.**

 **Equipment**

 **Cane – Minato's cane acts as a weapon and tool to be used for his magic. It can also be used in conjunction with his magic to form other weapons.**

 **OC**

 **Naraku Azura**

 **Naraku Azura is a third-generation azure dragon slayer. He is generally laid back and calm but is on edge when he needs to be. Like all dragon slayers he has enhance senses of smell and can suffer from motion sickness. He was recruited into the guild by Minato.**

 **Magic**

 **Azure Dragon Slayer Magic – this type of dragon slayer magic is the result of three dragons mixing their genes over a few generations. This gives Naraku control over fire, air, and lightning magic.**

 **Equipment**

 **Sacred Treasure – the sacred treasure that Naraku wields is a double sided glaive that can be split in two and used separately. It acts as a focal point for magic to use incredibly powerful offensive spell, but very limited in the option of defense.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing**

 **AnimeKing211 – Yes he is. So is Tsunade since she was supposedly Naruto's godmother.**

 **Tymaxiion – I'll attempt to**

 **Spark681 – yeah, Jiraiya is going to be hurt very badly.**

 **Xirons – Don't worry, there is only one more OC. I was going to put one from Naruto's world, but I decided it would be much better to just cut it off with only one more OC.**

 **NarutoKushina - No, they are not in the 7 year sleep. In my version, Kaguya was older when the attack on Rosemary village happened. I didn't really get the whole 7 year sleep thing as I felt it was stupid. That is my opinion though.**

 **Guest – don't like then don't keep reading.**

 **Guest – the revelation is going on while this is happening.**

 **Mark1 – That or humiliations and left as cripples. I am currently flipping a coin as to what I want to do to them.**

 **Aslan333 – thank you**

 **Cyzja922 – I'm only going to have one more OC. If I put too many in here, I'll overload it and kill it. I learned this from one of my other stories.**

 **Gammagyro – I'm thinking of adding Yakumo to the pairing. Yeah, reflection magic has too many uses to not be used. Spear attacks could be useful. Can you think of any games or areas I could base attacks off. I like the idea of a rasengan drill, maybe something like a chainsaw. You'll find out what Mavis is up to this chapter. Not just yet, but it will come up soon. I'm thinking of Shion, but that might be a stretch. Like I said, the harem isn't something that is a big focus for me.**

 **Archer chef – Good point…I just like redemption ideas if it is possible. I think I'll go with Uzu coming back instead.**

 **Monster King – glad you like it.**

 **– Itachi will be joining in a little bit, and he will reveal himself to certain allies, but not all of them.**

 **Chapter 14: Kushina's crazy journey…no this is not a reference.**

Kushina let out a breath as she entered a small town. The woman immediately drew attention of both males and females, the former looking at her lustfully or with admiration while the latter looked at her enviously or with respect for her beauty.

Kushina walked past a clothing store and got a glance at herself in the glass. The woman was clad in long black pants with a dark red wave decal on the legs, and a white and red zip-up, mid-calf length boots. Her upper half was covered in a slightly low-cut midriff exposing halter top, that matched her pants. On her hands were a pair of fingerless gloves that had a small orb embedded in her back of hands. On her waist was a studded silver belt that had her communication lacrima built into the buckle, which was shaped after the Uzu swirl.

She smirked at her new look. She knew her husband liked it if him falling over with a nosebleed and flashing a thumb up was any indication…then again it could have been because she changed her clothes right in front of him, but that might just be something else.

Kushina pulled the lacrima from her belt and activated it. She made her way thought the town until she stopped at a large shelter.

She pushed open the door and walked inside. She made her way to the front desk and some of the people glanced at her.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's a relative of somebody staying here."

"Maybe she's moving here."

"I don't think so. She looks more like a woman on a mission."

"Look at her hair. Do you think that she's the Titania?"

"No…she looks much older…maybe she's a relative…or just has red hair."

Kushina ignored the questions as she approached the counter. The woman sitting at the desk said, "How can I help you?"

Kushina said, "I'm looking for someone. A girl who should have recently came through this town."

She held out the lacrima which displayed a picture of a girl about twelve years old with blue hair that went past her shoulders.

"Her name is Wendy Marvel," she said, simply.

The woman blinked and said, "Oh, I know her. She was here just last night. She and the group she was with left early this morning."

Kushina asked, "Do you have any idea where they were headed."

Kushina asked, "No. I think they mentioned about heading northing, but I wasn't completely sure. I only heard a part of the conversation. They were headed north, I think."

Kushina nodded and said, "Thank you."

As the Uzumaki woman left, the secretary reached into her desk and pulled out a communication lacrima. This one goes to the rune knight office in the town.

Kushina made her way north through the town. As she moved, she quickly felt like she was being followed. She glanced over her shoulder, past her hair, seeing two men trying to be inconspicuous, and not doing a very good job by ninja standards.

She quickly vanished amongst the crowds and the two tried to catch up. Seconds later, they were yanked into an alley, and were suddenly wrapped up in chains of glowing energy. The duo tried to get out of the bindings, but were unable to do so.

Kushina walked towards her captives and asked, "You two have been following me since the shelter. Who are you and what do you want?"

The first said, "Release us. You are interfering with official rune knight business."

Kushina raised an eyebrow. Mavis had told them about the rune knights, the magic council's personal police force.

The red-haired woman looked at them and asked, "What do you want with me?"

The second man said, "You were searching for Wendy Marvell. According to our sources, the dark guild Oracion Seis is after her as well. While, we have no record of a woman fitting your description with the group, we didn't want to take any chances."

Kushina sighed and her chains eased up and vanished.

"I'm not with these Oracion seis guys," she explained, "I'm looking for her so I can recruit her into our guild."

The rune knights glanced at each other and then at her before they looked at her and asked, "What guild do you serve?"

Kushina rubbed the back of her neck and said, "We aren't a legal build…we're more an independent one right now."

The second knight said, "So looking to recruit for an independent guild huh…very suspicious."

Kushina sighed at the man's apparent paranoia and asked, "Look, have I done anything wrong? If not, I'm leaving."

The first one said, "Hold on a minute."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a lacrima that looked like a camera.

"What is that?" Kushina asked, raising an delicate-looking eyebrow.

The rune knight answered, "This scanner scans a target for any signs of the guild mark ink. Very few people know this, but the ink used in guild mark stamps acts as a marker, which this device can scan. It can also detect hidden or secret marks. This is used to scan for any sign of a guild mark."

Kushina looked annoyed.

He quickly said, "Ma'am would you permit us to use this? If only just so we can exclude you from a potential relation to a dark guild."

Kushina sighed and said, "Fine, but if that thing x-rays my clothes you are going to die."

The rune knight flashed the device at her. The device beeped a bit before letting out a ding sound.

He said, "No marks. You are free to go."

The woman nodded and walked away.

The second knight said, "Do you think that she might be related to that Erza girl from Fairy Tail? Not very many people have red hair like that."

The first said, "Possibly."

Kushina considered heading walking through the town until she reached the outskirts. She soon found herself walking through the woods and had no sign where her quarry was.

However, her silence was broken when she heard fighting. She charged through the trees, jumping high and leaping from branch to branch until she came across the front of a large clearing. However, Kushina quickly realized that the clearing was formed from knocked over trees and some blasted through, leaving splintered trunks. There signs of fire, wind blades, and other things being used in the sight of the waves.

' _What the hell did this?'_ Kushina thought, _'By the look of it fire and wind magic were used here…a little girl shouldn't have that kind of power…at least not yet.'_

She got her answer when a sudden blast of wind knocked something her way. Kushina dodged to the right to avoid something crashing through the trees.

Kushina blinked in confusion as she saw what it was. It resembled a large monkey and was male judging by how it was built. It had dark green and brown fur, with dark skin on his face, chest, stomach, and with large pointed ears.

Kushina blinked as she saw what looked like a large burn, several gashes, and a huge cut going from the creature's shoulder to its hip.

Kushina glanced in the direction where the creature came from and could hear fighting. The woman quickly made her way to the source.

After making her way there, she saw a sight that surprised her. There were dozens of those creatures scattered all over the place. They were injured greatly, having been beaten down, but more of them were coming out of the woodwork…literally as they seemed to be coming out of the forest floor and the trees.

She blinked as she saw that there was a group fighting them off.

The first, she noticed was the potential recruit. She was currently holding her hands on the ground, a large magic seal forming beneath her. The seal was glowing brightly, and it seemed to be spreading a similar glow to her companions. She was apparently being motivated by a white cat wearing a dress and a bow.

It was then that Kushina turned her gaze to the others.

First, was a tall blond man, wearing a green hooded cloak, with a white shirt, black pants, and leather boots wielding a fencing sword and a sword-sized feather duster. Kushina originally questioned the use of such a weapon, until he swung causing waves of wind to blast the creatures away. And when he saw a group coming down from the treetops, he jumped his cloak spreading out and launching high, swinging his weapon and slicing into them.

Second, was a boy who was probably as old as Wendy. He had spiky, reddish brown hair, wearing a brown cloak, and pants, with no shoes, and wielding a short wide knife that had a reddish glow. He dodged left and right through the creatures hurt themselves as they fought, and then tossed a spiky ball with a lit fuse, he touched it with the knife and sent it into the group of struggling enemies, which exploded. When a creature charged in to fight, he spun around, ripping a cutlass from his waist and stabbed it in the chest.

Third was a girl in her early teens, wearing a white shirt, long brown pants, and small shoes, with a purple cloak and witch hat, holding a gnarled wooden staff in her hand. One of the creatures charged forward, only for her to hold out her staff and a barrier to form around her and then get knocked away. She then held out her staff and blasted it away with a blast of water.

Fourth, was the oldest woman of the group. She had tanned skin and short black hair, she was clad in armor and wielding a sword in her hands. She moved with incredibly agility, bobbing and weaving through the creatures and then slashed through them with a rapier. She ducked when a creature charged at her, only for it to be slashed in half by the final member.

He was easily the oldest man of the company. He had black hair with a white streak, one of his eyes was constantly closed. He was well-muscled and tanned wearing lack armor with a prosthetic hand that had a repeating crossbow on it, which he used to keep the monsters at bay. He then swung his weapon, an enormous sword, taller than a human male and looked ridiculously heavy. That thing would have made the 7 swordsmen of the mis table home drool or feel jealous…that or make compensation jokes. A few of the creatures landed a blow, but she shrugged it off and slammed them together.

Kushina blinked as she saw the fight continue. Realizing that they would be overwhelmed if this continued, she jumped down with her hands raised.

" **Fire Make: Axe!"**

The woman her hands up as the magic sealed appeared on her hands. The flames concentrated and created a large war axe with a jagged head. The Uzumaki matriarch let out a war cry as she brought it down on a creatures head, just as it was about to get a jump on man with the huge sword.

"What the…who the hell are you?" he asked, turning to Kushina.

"A concerned third party," she said, "Now stop talking and start smashing, dattebane!"

She spun around and summoned her magic shouting, **"Fire Make: Artillery!"**

The flames shot up and condensed into several cannons. The weapons opened fire, no pun intended, firing blasts of white hot fire that blasted away several of the creatures away, who exploded into black smoke, something that shocked the others.

"Who is she?" the knife and bomb using boy asked.

The feather dusting fencer said, "I don't know, but it looks like she's on our side."

The armored woman leapt forward and stabbed one of the creatures and said, "Thank you. For the assist."

Kushina said, "No problem, but what are these things."

The woman answered, "They're Vulcans, but given these things have burst into black smoke, I think they're magical constructs…the problem is that we have no idea where they are coming from."

Unknown to them, as the fight continued, a figure was watching from the distance. A smile spread across his face and said, "How unexpected, a red-haired amazon has come to the rescue of our endangered company. It seems that I may need to change things up, if I want to complete my mission."

He held out his hands and a seal flashed beneath them as he spoke.

" **Sacred Guardian Beast: King Vulcan."**

The creatures stopped suddenly, causing the group to pause. The Vulcans burst into black smoke and flew towards the center combining into a huge cloud before it took the form of a massive Vulcan with glowing red eyes and a large fancy crown on his head.

"I am King Vulcan," he declared, "I crush you all."

Kushina stepped back and said, "Don't bet on it you overgrown monkey."

The Vulcan scoffed and said, "You not be able to harm me stupid tomato-headed lady."

The others were about to start fighting when they realized that Kushina had gone surprisingly quiet. They turned to her and saw her head was hanging, her hair shadowing her eyes, and growled, "What did you call me?"

King Vulcan looked surprised as a crimson aura of ethernano came over Kushina as she glared up the large monkey and roared, "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID MONKEY!?"

The company looked shocked at the sudden change, while King Vulcan stepped back in shock due to the magical aura and sheer rage coming off Kushina as her hair began to writhe like tentacles. Elsewhere, Minato shuddered as he felt his wife's rage.

Kushina glared at the monkey and roared, **"FIRE MAKE: HEAVY ARTILLERY!"**

Kushina threw out her arms and a massive cannon formed before here, unleashing a massive blast fire that burned the creature's skin and launched him backwards.

The woman then charged forward as flames built up around her as she called out, **"FIRE MAKE: ROARING KING!"**

The hotblooded woman threw out her arms and a massive gout of white flames shot forward and formed into the shape of a large lion, which opened its mouth and roared, releasing a wave of heat that singed tree leaves and grass and King Vulcan's skin, before bit down trapping him the Vulcan in it's mouth and exploded.

The blast was visible from the town and the rune knights were quick to act, going to the scene.

When the blast, and Kushina's anger, faded, it revealing that a good portion of the forest before them was reduced to ashes and scorched earth.

Kushina chuckled nervously and said, "Sorry…I need to get better at controlling my temper. I just hate it when people make fun of my hair."

The other simply stared in shock as they saw that.

"What a distasteful woman," a female voice said.

Kushina looked for the source and saw it was the cat with a dress.

Kushina was silent and asked, "Is that a talking cat?"

The cat walked up to Kushina and said, "I am not a cat. I am an exceed…now why are you here. From what I've seen, you probably aren't here to help out of the goodness of your heart."

The armored woman said, "Cool your jets, Carla, she just helped up. My name is Casca. This is Guts, Serpico, Isidiro, Wendy, and Schierke."

The woman smiled and said, "I'm Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. A pleasure."

Guts then walked forward and said, "The ball of fluff does raise a point. So far, no one has good intentions when they help us. What do you want?"

Kushina said, "Well, was sent for her to recruit your friend there."

Wendy blinked and asked, "Me?"

Immediately, everyone got on their guard and Guts asked, "Who do you work for? If you're from Oracion Seis or Grimoire Heart, we already told them we aren't interested."

Kushina said, "I'm from an independent guild. We have a base a few miles from here. Listen, I'm sure we have the room for some extra members and given that you are friends with her you can't be that bad…though you might want to work on that attitude problem cyclops."

Guts growled and was about to say no when Casca said, "Guts, we could use a place to stay. Plus, joining a guild could be a chance to bring in money, since the guilds are taking all the good jobs that we can't get."

Carla said, "And having a place to rest our heads would be preferable to travelling all over."

Guts grumbled something under his breath and reluctantly agreed that it would be better to have a place to go instead of constantly living on the road.

Wendy said, "I think that we can trust her. She could have let us to die, instead she helped up. Though, the inferno I could have done without."

The other sighed and Guts said, "Fine, but if I think you're going to betray us I will tear you in half."

Kushina said, "I'd like to see you try."

Kushina pulled the lacrima off her belt and held it out. Focusing her magic into it, light ecriture marks appeared on it and in a blinding flash of light, they were gone. The rune knights charged in and found the burned forward and looked confused as to what happened.

Meanwhile a distance away, the figure watched as he said, "Well that was unexpected. It seems that we have some new players in this massive chess game. Hades isn't going to be happy about this."

He quickly left before the rune knights suspected he was there.

 **Back at the temple…**

Kushina and her company appeared at the temple gates in a flash of light. Kushina shook herself and said, "Man, that feel so weird. How my husband does that so much?"

Just as they were about to walk into the temple, a pair of voices screamed, "HE DID WHAT!?"

Kushina snapped her fingers and said, "Oh man, I was hoping I would be there when it happened."

The others looked confused and said, "Inside joke. Listen, why don't you guys find your rooms. I have a personal matter to take care of."

The group looked confused before they walked away.

Kushina entered the main room of the temple to see Jiraiya and Tsunade currently furious.

"I can't believe that hypocrite silver-haired bastard," Jiraiya snarled, "and he's just going on like nothing happened. Does he really have no sense of what he did."

Tsunade said, "I knew he was upset after your death Minato, but I didn't think he would take it that far. Is he so obsessed with paying back Obito's death!? If I get my hands on him, I'll crush his skull into powder after I rip that precious monkey eye out of his skull!"

Minato said, "Hey, if anyone s putting that silver-haired dog down, it is going to be me!"

Kushina interrupted, "Hey, no way. I gave birth to him, so I get to avenge him!"

Tsunade and Kushina both looked shocked as they turned their gazes back to Kushina who smirked and said, "What's wrong with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost, ttebane."

Naruto smiled and said, "Listen, I'm going to go talk to the new recruits. I'll get you guys later, you have some catching up to do."

Naruto left as they saw their old friends/student among the living again.

Kushina smiled as she said, "Long time no see you two. How have you been?"

Tsunade blinked and asked, "How…both of you…how are you here?"

Minato said, "It's a long story. However, I do have a few questions for you two…what exactly were you two doing while we were dead?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya both became pale.

Kushina said, "Yeah, because Naruto told us about how he met you…just what were you doing the entire time before he came here?"

As the pair's shadows were cast over them, Tsunade and Jiraiya felt very scared.

 **Meawhile in Magnolia in Fiore…**

The third guild master Makarov stared…and stared…and stared. His grandson Laxus stood next to him. they were the spitting image of each other as they stared in shock a the sight of Mavis sitting on the desk in Makarov's office.

Makarov broke the silence and asked, "Laxus…have…have I finally gone senile?"

Laxus answered, "No old geezer…I see her too."

Mavis said, "You two should see your faces."

With that, Makarov fell over with a loud thud.

 **Cut! Okay, the family is back together, and Wendy has been recruited. I said I had plans for her. She's going to be a part of Naruto's guild and we'll see some other changes soon. Mavis has rejoined her guild, much to the shock of Makarov and Laxus. Next time, the recruitment arc comes to an end with their final OC character, and Naruto finally meets up with Fairy Tail.**

 **Kushina's magic**

 **Fire Make – by using magic she can manipulate fire and create condensed weapons of the element.**

 **Spells.**

 **Axe – forms a jagged bladed axe**

 **Artillery – forms multiple cannons**

 **Heavy artillery – forms a large and powerful cannon.**

 **Roaring King – forms a large lion out of fire which can unleash waves of heat with a roar, or explode into a massive inferno.**


End file.
